I Love You
by Lizzy5
Summary: Thank you all for your reviews. They were an encouragement to finish this fan fic created after re-watching the anime. Chapter 26, the Finale, has been added. The ending is left to everyone's imagination. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Tsukushi placed her hand on her lips to prevent Tsukasa from kissing her. She looked away and said, "Doumyoji, listen to what I have to say..." She took a deep breath and continued, "I have no confidence to live in the same world as you...no matter...no matter how much I love you."  
  
He smiled on hearing the words "I love you" and replied, "Remember my words from before - that if you run, I'll chase; no matter where you are, be it in hell or the edge of the earth, I'll go and I'll find you." Tsukushi froze...  
  
"Doumyoji..." she muttered quietly. Tsukasa took a step closer but stopped when he noticed her shoulders quivering. "Makino..." he called her gently. Tsukushi raised her hand to stop him from getting any closer to her. "Please...Doumyoji..." she pleaded, "Please...Please let me go..." Tsukasa clenched his fists at those words and glared at her small figure. "What do you mean!?!" he demanded, "Why do I have to let you go? Haven't I explained that there's nothing between Shigeru and me?!"  
  
Tsukushi took a deep breath and fought back her tears before turning to face him squarely. A long silence followed as each stare at the other. Tsukasa could no longer contain his anger and lunged at her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Why?!" he demanded more forcefully. The hurt in his eyes penetrated deeply.  
  
Tsukushi looked away and placing her hands on his, she gently but determinedly pushed his hands away. "If your mom wants me away from you, she'll have her ways of getting that done," she said quietly, "Even if I stay and we start over again, she'll still have her means of putting a stop to it."  
  
"Stay and we'll fight together," he replied, "I decide on my own happiness. Who cares about that old hag?!!" Tsukushi turned and looked him in the eye. "And then, what, Doumyoji?" she asked coldly, "And then, what? She'll not have me in her son's life and she'll make sure that I'm out. Don't you see? She has that power to harm the people I care about and love, including you."  
  
"Makino..." Tsukasa's voice was desperate. "I want to go, Doumyoji..." Tsukushi's voice was cold and hard, "Staying will not change anything...I'm tired...I'm very tired." Silence fell again. "I get it...I get it..." Tsukasa replied finally as he made his way towards the door, "My love is not enough to make you want to stay and face the obstacles..." Stopping at her side, Tsukasa turned to glance at her. His eyes spoke of sadness and hurt. "I love you so much, Makino," he said quietly.  
  
Tsukushi's heart pounded and she wants desperately to hold him. "I can't do that," she thought, "I'll bring him harm..." Getting no response from her, Tsukasa sighed and left. When the door closed behind him, Tsukasa dragged his feet down the stairs of her apartment and disappeared into the night.  
  
Tsukushi's tears flowed freely as his footsteps draw away from her door. "I love you too, Doumyoji..." she muttered before slumping onto the floor and crying uncontrollably. 


	2. Chapter 01 Boston's Beginning

Chapter 01 - Boston's Beginning  
  
Rich in history, old-world charm and modern vitality, yet Boston is a stranger to the 18-year-old standing along its busy street. "I'm here now," she sighed, "and there's no turning back." Picking up her luggage, Tsukushi make her way to her assigned university - Boston University, College of Arts and Sciences.  
  
Dragging her luggage on the pavement, Tsukushi's thoughts returned to the scene of her last conversation with Tsukasa. The scene reminded her so much of the first time she had left him in the rain. She had fought within herself and she had told him before that she never wanted to repeat the scene again and yet she had done it again when she insisted on coming to Boston. "Tsukasa..." It was the first time she uttered his first name and he was not there to hear it. The autumn wind blew as she stood along the banks of the Charles River, looking beyond it and blinking back her tears.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the river to stare at the magnificent building in front of her. "So, this is where I'm going to be for this one year," she muttered quietly, "It's beautiful...How I wish Papa, Mama and Susumu could see this..."  
  
************  
  
"Sojiro, have you seen Tsukasa?" asked Akira as both lazed by the garden bench of Eitoku. Sojiro shook his head and stare blankly into space. "I wonder how's Rui?" he said instead of replying Akira, who shrugged. "Ah, ah...what's happening to the F4?" commented Sojiro, "Rui's in France with Shizuka and Tsukasa no longer comes to school after Makino's departure." Akira nodded. Both fell into silence as they lay back on the bench but it was not long before running footsteps broke this silence. Both looked up and spotted a familiar figure running towards them and exclaimed, "Shigeru!"  
  
"I...finally...found...the...both...of...you," she said as she panted. "Yo! Take a minute to catch your breath," said Sojiro. Akira agreed. It didn't take long for Shigeru to catch her breath before she continued, "I need your help on Tsukasa."  
  
"Huh?" both exclaimed, bewildered. "He's very upset with Tsukushi's departure," said Shigeru as she took a seat next to the guys, "I want to help him but I don't think I can do it alone." Sojiro and Akira sat up straight, tempted by her idea. "So, what do you want us to do?" asked Akira, grinning.  
  
************  
  
"Let's see," muttered Tsukushi softly as she scrutinised the map, "This is Sherborn Street and I need to turn left to Bay State Road...Here it is..." Walking down Bay State Road, Tsukushi admired the brownstones buildings, a reminiscent of turn-of-the-century life in Boston's Back Bay. Autumn leaves lined the floor of the pavement, bringing colours of orange, red and yellow to the road. "A different picture from home," thought Tsukushi as she soaks in the atmosphere.  
  
"Er...Excuse me," said Tsukushi, "Is this the Admissions Reception Centre?" The lady at the counter nodded and asked, "Can I help you?" Tsukushi dug into her bag and pulled out a stack of documents, which she handed over to the lady. After flipping through the papers, the lady looked up and replied, "Wait a minute, please." The lady left with the stack of documents while Tsukushi waited. She appeared shortly again with a package in her hand. "Ms Makino, please sign on this," she said, indicating the column for signatures, "This package holds your university handbook and course schedules. Here are your keys to your dormitory and room."  
  
Tsukushi smiled and took the items. "Your dormitory is not far from here. Just turn to your left and walk straight down," instructed the lady, "You'll see Shelton Hall on the same side of the road." Tsukushi thanked the lady and head out the door. The walk to her dormitory was another 15 minutes or so and Tsukushi couldn't wait to offload her stuff in the room. School doesn't start till next week and she wanted to make use of this week to familiarise herself around the campus and the city.  
  
Her dormitory stood almost at the end of Bay State Road and was originally an apartment hotel built in 1923. Its structure reminded her of the apartment back in Tokyo except for its height and colonial feel. There are nine floors and Tsukushi's room is located on the sixth floor of the building. Rooms are suite style and her room was one of the two attached double rooms with a shared bathroom. "I wonder who's in the next room," she thought as she was uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bathroom with a stranger, "I hope it's a girl...I don't think a guy would be good..."  
  
Looking around her room, she finds it fully equipped and the window view gave her the city of Boston. Flopping onto her bed, she stared at the ceiling and sighed, "Ah...I think I'm going to like it here. It's a Boston beginning..."  
  
************  
  
"You what?!" exclaimed Sojiro and Akira. "Shh...Not so loud!" hissed Shigeru as she darted her head around to make sure that they were alone, "I managed to find out which university Tsukushi has gone to and arranged for Tsukasa to study there as well."  
  
"How?" asked both Sojiro and Akira disbelievingly. "Well, I have my ways," replied Shigeru proudly. "But what about Tsukasa's mother? She would find out, wouldn't she?" commented Akira. "No worries about that! She's gone back to New York," said Shigeru, "Anyway, I've done all this in secret and I've informed Tsubaki-oneesan about it. She's all for it." Sojiro shook his head and replied, "Don't you think it's a wasted effort? You think their mother wouldn't know?! She's has spies all over the place and you're talking about America where her empire is based!"  
  
"Well, as long as we continue trying to thwart her plan in keeping them apart," said Shigeru nonchalantly, "I'm sure she'll grow tried of it for it will take too much time away from her business and after all, it's her empire she's trying to protect." Sojiro and Akira stared at her and thought hard. "I agree with you," said Akira, "There must be a time she'll grow tired of this. She can't be keeping an eye on her empire if this keeps taking her away. She'll probably realise that it's not worth doing this if it means losing her empire."  
  
Sojiro nodded and replied, "All right then. Let's not waste any more time. How do we get Tsukasa to Boston without being found out?" Shigeru grinned. 


	3. Chapter 02 Shelton Hall & Bay State Roa...

Chapter 02 - Shelton Hall and Bay State Road  
  
As Tsukushi looked out of her room, the empty hallway and its silence greeted her. With the school term starting only next week, it was normal for the dormitory to be empty and quiet. "Well, I'm sure it will be filled as the week goes by," she shrugged and stepped out of her room, "I might as well make use of this time to go and take a look around." Walking past the room of her neighbour, Tsukushi thought it would be nice to know who would be sharing the bathroom with her and thus, she knocked but there was no reply. "I guess the person's not here yet," she muttered and went on her way.  
  
Most of the facilities are located on the main floor of the building. Tsukushi took her time inspecting every room - the dining room, the mailroom, the fitness room, the activity room, the laundry room etc. Occasionally, she would meet a student or two, who has checked into their rooms as early as she did. "Hm...it says here that the ninth floor is a large study area," Tsukushi read the notice on the bulletin board, "Well, let's go take a look."   
  
The ninth floor houses a smoking room with television, a small stage and a quiet study space. And the view from the room was spectacular as one could see both the city and the river, depending on which direction one faces. Tsukushi wandered along the windows, admiring the sight from each window that she did not hear footsteps coming into the room. "Hello, there," greeted a girl with big blue eyes and blond braided hair, "I've not seen you around. You must be new." A shocked Tsukushi spun around at her greeting for she was not expecting anyone up in the study area. "Hello..." she stammered, "I...I..."  
  
The girl smiled and extended her hand to Tsukushi. "My name is Charlotte and I'm a second year management student," she said. Tsukushi took her hand and replied, "Hello. Pleased to meet you. My name is Makino Tsukushi."  
  
"You're a Japanese," commented Charlotte recognising the accent. Tsukushi smiled. "So, what brings you here?" asked Charlotte, taking a seat at the table while placing her books down. "I'm an exchange student for a year here," replied Tsukushi, "I'm in my first year."  
  
"Well, then. Welcome to Boston University," said Charlotte, "Have you seen everything?" Tsukushi shook her head. "Let me show you around then," she offered, picking up her books again, "These can wait. Come on." Charlotte gestured Tsukushi to follow.  
  
************  
  
"Shh...don't make too much noise," whispered Tsubaki to the trio, "Tsukasa is in the room at the far east corner of this house. I'll distract those idiots and Tsukasa is all yours." They nodded and proceeded behind Tsubaki. "Sojiro, did you bring the stuff?" asked Akira softly. "Yup! They're all in this bag," replied Sojiro, patting the bag proudly. "What about your passports?" asked Shigeru. Both nodded. As they approached nearer to the room, Tsubaki gestured for them to hide in one of the rooms. "Tsukasa should be asleep by now. Try not to wake him up but if you do, use this electrocutor," instructed Tsubaki before leaving the room. The trio stared wide-eyed at the tool.  
  
"I don't think we need this, do you?" asked an uncertain Sojiro, holding up the tool. "Er...I guess not," replied Akira. Shigeru slapped the duo on the head and hissed softly, "We'll need this if he protests. Besides, I don't think the both of you can subdue him if he resists." Both Sojiro and Akira frowned but utter no further on hearing the commotion along the corridor. As the voices died, the trio emerged from the room and sprint towards Tsukasa's room.  
  
Entering his room, the trio was surprised to find Tsukasa wide-awake. "What the hell are the three of you doing here?" asked Tsukasa coldly. "Er..." stammered both Sojiro and Akira. "We're here to rescue you," chirped Shigeru, walking over to his side. "Go away," replied Tsukasa as he stared at them with cold eyes, "I don't need any rescuing."  
  
Both Sojiro and Akira approached him warily as Shigeru distracted him. "Come on, Tsukasa," cajoled Shigeru while her eyes motioned the both of them to move in, "There's a place we want you to go to. You'll like it."  
  
"Get away from me, you monkey..." Before Tsukasa was able to shake his hand away from her, he had gone limped and fell onto the bed. "Quick," hurried Shigeru, "We got to get out of here before those guys get back. Pass me the ropes."  
  
************  
  
"This hall is co-ed and therefore, if you're lucky, you might get to share the bathroom with a guy," said Charlotte as Tsukushi follow her down the stairs. "Lucky?" thought Tsukushi, "How lucky can that be?! Gosh! It'll be really unsafe for me if the person next to my room is a guy!"  
  
"Do you know who's staying next to you?" asked Charlotte, breaking into her thoughts. "Huh?...Oh! I don't know," replied Tsukushi. "I guess as much. Normally, you wouldn't know till the last minute," said Charlotte, "Before school term starts, that is."  
  
As they approached the fourth level, Charlotte turned to her and said, "Let me put these in my room and then we take a walk down Bay State Road?" Tsukushi nodded. Charlotte ran to her room and disappeared round the corner before reappearing again a short while later. Taking Tsukushi's hand, she led her out of the dormitory.  
  
The cool autumn wind blew as the girls stepped out onto the pavement. "Let's begin our walk from here to the Castle at the other end of the road," suggested Charlotte. Tsukushi shrugged and they began their tour of Bay State Road. "Boston University owns about 90% of the buildings along this street," explained Charlotte, "Most of the brownstone buildings are used by the varsity for housing. They were once owned by Boston's most distinguished families." Tsukushi listened as Charlotte explained in details.  
  
"This one is the Admissions Reception Centre - you would have been here," continued Charlotte as they proceeded on with their walk, "And that one over there, is the Chancellor's Office and the President's Office." Although she could not fully understand Charlotte for she spoke really fast at times, Tsukushi was glad to have Charlotte showing her around, as it would have been difficult if she had wandered around alone.  
  
"Let's go to the Castle," nudged Charlotte, "You'll like it there." Tsukushi meekly followed. The Castle was once a private residence, but now, it's the focal point of the social life of the University. An architecture and style inspired by the great manor houses of Tudor, England, the Castle houses the offices of Core Curriculum professors and is used for receptions and special events. "Located in this basement is the B.U. Club," said Charlotte as Tsukushi awed at the architecture. "Tsukushi, are you listening?" asked Charlotte, "By the way, are you twenty-one?"  
  
"Er...No," replied Tsukushi. "Pity," said Charlotte, shaking her head, "If you are, you could take me in there for a drink." Tsukushi shrugged, "Charlotte, I would like to go to the river. Is it all right if I meet up with you later to go back to the dormitory?"  
  
"Whatever," replied Charlotte, "I'll see you at this entrance in about an hour?" Tsukushi nodded and stepped out onto the pavement again. 


	4. Chapter 03 So Close Yet So Far

Chapter 03 - So Close Yet So Far  
  
The morning sunshine greeted her as she drew her curtains and the gush of morning wind blew through the room as she opened the windows. "A very good morning indeed," she muttered, taking in breath of the fresh air. "Tsukushi, are you there?" asked Shigeru as she knocked on the door impatiently. "Huh?" a bewildered Tsukushi spun around to face her door, "Shigeru?"  
  
The knock increases in intensity and a disbelieving Tsukushi hurried across her room to open the door. Still in her pyjamas, she could not believe her eyes as Shigeru, Sojiro, Akira and a tied-up Tsukasa stood at the doorway.  
  
"Tsukushi!" exclaimed Shigeru as she hugged her. "What...what are all of you doing here?" stammered a surprised Tsukushi, looking from Shigeru to Sojiro to Akira to a tied-up Tsukasa, "And why is he all tied up?" Tsukasa's muffled growl could be heard as he tries to struggle free of Sojiro's and Akira's grip. "We thought this would be your welcoming present to Boston University," said Sojiro, smiling. "Yup! We reckon this would be the best present," echoed Akira. Shigeru nodded fervently.  
  
The trio ousted Tsukushi out of her doorway and dragged Tsukasa into the room, as she stood shocked at the turn of events. "This is definitely not a good morning," thought Tsukushi, looking across her room at the four figures. "Let go of him," she said, walking towards them, "What do you think you're doing? This is no joke..."  
  
"Tsukushi, this is a very nice room," said Shigeru, ignoring her request. "We agree," said the other two, inspecting the room. Sensing that they are not going to do as instructed, Tsukushi sighed and helped Tsukasa with the ropes. The moment the ropes are loosen, Tsukasa lunged at the two boys, shouting, "What's this all about?! And why did you use the electricity on me?!"  
  
"Electricity?" a puzzled Tsukushi looked on. "Calm down," pleaded Sojiro as Tsukasa tighten his grip on the guy's throat and the other on Akira's. "How can I?" replied Tsukasa angrily, "For no rhyme or reason, I'm tied up and brought all the way here!" Shigeru tried to help but the look on Tsukasa made her back away.  
  
"Makino," called out Akira, "Help!" Breaking out of her reverie, Tsukushi grabbed a book and threw it at Tsukasa. "Using violence again," she said angrily. Sojiro and Akira seized the opportunity to get away as Tsukasa fall onto the floor from the impact of the throw. Rubbing his forehead, he got up slowly and stared coldly at her before replying, "The pot calling the kettle black!"  
  
"Ah!" screamed Shigeru, surprising all of them, "Tsukasa knows an idiom!" The other three broke into laughter as they realised the meaning behind Shigeru's comment. "What are you all laughing about?" said an annoyed Tsukasa, "I'm not stupid, you know." Tsukushi smiled at the clowning as Tsukasa looked on. "She's just as beautiful," he thought, "She's so close yet so far..." Their eyes met.  
  
"Doumyoji is standing here in front of me again," thought Tsukushi, "He's looking at me with those eyes of his...those ever so gentle eyes of his..."  
  
"Tsukushi," interrupted Shigeru. Tsukasa and Tsukushi looked away immediately, embarrassed by the sudden intrusion. "Oh! Did I just..." Sojiro and Akira nodded, trying to suppress their giggles before she could finish her sentence. "Is there something you want to ask me?" asked Tsukushi immediately. "Yes! Show us around!" exclaimed an excited Shigeru, slipping her hand into Tsukushi's arm, "Let's go!"  
  
"Huh?! Wait! Shigeru..." protested Tsukushi as she was dragged out of the room, "I'm not dressed!"  
  
************  
  
"It's so beautiful here," exclaimed Shigeru as she gazed at the river, "Isn't it exciting to have your school located along the banks of this river, Tsukushi?" Tsukushi nodded. "Ah, ah...I like this place," Shigeru continued, "Maybe I should transfer here for a year too. Oh! What's that?" As Shigeru bounces off towards the Castle, Tsukushi turned to look at the three lanky boys a short distance away. "What are they doing here?" she wondered, "The three of them must have something up their sleeves. It can't be just visiting..."  
  
************  
  
"Tsukasa," said Sojiro quietly, "You must grab this opportunity and make it work between the two of you." Akira nodded and said, "We have worked so hard to bring the two of you together. Try not to disappoint." Tsukasa utter no words as he stared blankly at the river. "Tsukasa, are you listening?" asked Sojiro, nudging him. "Ya," mumbled Tsukasa. "We'll take care of things in Japan for you," said Akira, "Just stay here and spend the year with her. Work things out together."  
  
"You think I don't want to?" replied Tsukasa quietly, "I can't if she's not willing." Both looked at him quietly. "You're worried about your mother, are you?" asked Sojiro. Tsukasa made no reply. "Oneesan will take care of that," assured Akira, "Besides, no one knows that you're here." Tsukasa gave a smug and replied, "It's not as easy as you think. That old hag will have her ways...but I'm not worried about that. It's Makino..."  
  
Sojiro and Akira smiled. "You don't have to worry about that," both chirped happily. "Huh?" exclaimed a bewildered Tsukasa. Both grinned and refused to divulge further.  
  
************  
  
"TSUKUSHI!" called out Shigeru loudly, waving at her. Embarrassed by her loudness, Tsukushi hurried over to her side leaving the other three by the river. "What's this building?" asked Shigeru, pointing to the Castle. "It's known as the Castle," replied Tsukushi, "It's the focal point of the university's social life."  
  
"Wooo!" said Shigeru, "Let's go in and take a look!" Noticing that the boys were not alongside Tsukushi, Shigeru looked around and having spotted them where she had first left them, she called, "SOJIRO! AKIRA! TSUKASA! COME OVER HERE!" The three boys frowned at her unladylike behaviour but hurried over before she does something embarrassing.  
  
Pointing to the Castle, an excited Shigeru insisted that Tsukushi take them on a tour inside it. "You guys go ahead," said Tsukasa coldly, "I'll stay by the river. Find me there when you're done." Turning on his heels, he left the group and head back to the banks. Tsukushi stared at his back as he walked away while the other three stood dumbfounded. 


	5. Chapter 04 Neighbours

Chapter 04 - Neighbours  
  
"Where's that stupid Tsukasa?" commented Sojiro as the foursome stepped out of the Castle, "I'm famished and need to eat." Looking at her watch, Tsukushi realises it was already past noon and her stomach, like the rest of them, was growling. "Let's go to the city area for lunch," she suggested, "I've yet to take a look at that place. I'll go and look for him. Just wait here and we'll be back." The trio nodded as she head towards the river.  
  
"Doumyoji..." called Tsukushi aloud in her mind as she darts her head around looking for him, "Where is that guy?" Minutes passed and it seemed like hours to her. She was about to panic when she spotted him. Tsukasa sensed her presence and turned. His eyes stared expressionlessly at her. Anger overcame her as she stormed towards him and shouted, "You said that you'll wait by the banks near the Castle! You did not keep your promise!" Tsukasa stood up immediately as he expected her to throw her punches but that did not happen. Instead, Tsukushi had stopped and stood in front of him with her head hung down.  
  
"Makino?" his voice uncertain. She looked up with a tear-stained face and said quietly, "Doumyoji Tsukasa...why did you come?" The minutes that she was unable to locate him had brought out her fear of losing him - the exact same feeling when he had fainted after having taken the beatings of Junpei and his gang. She was not able to fully comprehend the feeling then, but now...No longer able to control, Tsukushi threw herself forward at him and tighten her arms around him. Her tears flowed uncontrollably.  
  
Taken by surprise, Tsukasa stood dumbfounded before wounding his arms around her tightly. "Makino..." he whispered.  
  
************  
  
"What's taking those two so long?" asked Akira impatiently. Sojiro shrugged as Shigeru hopped up and down the steps of the Castle. "I hope those two work things out soon," said Sojiro, "I can't imagine having to keep pushing them! I'm so tired already." Akira nodded. Shigeru stopped and turned to face them. Her eyes wide-opened as she said, "We have yet to check in for Tsukasa!"  
  
"Huh?" the boys exclaimed. "His documents are in Tsukushi's room," said Shigeru, linking her arms around the two boys, "Let's go and find them. We need to go back to her room and get the documents." Sojiro winced, "But I'm hungry!" Ignoring their protests, Shigeru dragged the two towards the river.  
  
************  
  
The couple stood lost in embrace and was unaware of the approaching trio. "Er...Excuse me," interrupted Akira, tapping Tsukushi on her shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt this little love scene but we've got an important matter to settle first." Embarrassed to be caught, both Tsukushi and Tsukasa pulled away from each other. "Akira! You're so insensitive," said Sojiro, shaking his head, "How could you interrupt such an intimate moment?!" Shigeru nodded fervently and added her two cents' worth, "You could have waited!"  
  
The teasing proved too much for Tsukasa as he dived for the necks of the two boys, yelling, "Mind your own business!" As the boys struggled to be freed of Tsukasa's hold, Tsukushi stood rooted watching with her face flushed red. "Tsukushi, things look really well between the two of you," teased Shigeru.  
  
"Shigeru..." replied Tsukushi quietly. "All right," said Shigeru, "We've got another important matter to settle." Puzzled, Tsukushi asked, "What is it?" Shigeru winked and called out to the other three, "Hey! We've got to go! Come on!" Slipping her hand under Tsukushi's arm, Shigeru led the way back to the dormitory.  
  
************  
  
Back in the room, Shigeru was digging into her bag as Sojiro and Akira sat lazily on Tsukushi's bed. "What are you looking for, Shigeru?" asked Tsukushi. "Give me a minute," she replied and finally pulled out a stack of documents that looked familiar to Tsukushi. "What are those?" asked Tsukasa impatiently, "We haven't got all day and I'm really hungry." Shigeru grinned and answered, "Before we go for lunch, we've got to get you registered."  
  
"Registered?" asked Tsukushi and Tsukasa together. Shigeru nodded. "You mean to say..." stammered Tsukushi. Shigeru nodded again. "You must be joking..." continued Tsukushi. Shigeru shook her head. "She's managed to get a place for Tsukasa here," said Akira, "He'll be with you for this one year."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Tsukushi, "I don't think this is a good idea. Doumyoji can't be here. He..." Before she could continue, Shigeru had already bolted out the door. "Shigeru!" she yelled and ran after her.  
  
************  
  
"Tsukushi, is this the Admissions Reception Centre?" asked Shigeru. Tsukushi nodded as she panted. "All right, then," she said like a mother to a child, "You wait here, Tsukushi." Still trying to catch her breath, Tsukushi watched helplessly as Shigeru made her way into the centre. "Good afternoon," greeted the lady at the counter, "Can I help you?"  
  
Shigeru handed the documents over and waited by the counter. The lady had examined the documents and gone to fetch the necessary package and keys. "Please sign here," said the lady. Shigeru did as she was told and was then given the handbook and keys. The door to the centre opened and Tsukushi walked in. Smiling, Shigeru handed the keys to her and said, "These are the keys to Tsukasa's room. Let's go."  
  
"Keys to Doumyoji's room," thought Tsukushi as she stares at the bunch of keys in her hand, "Doumyoji is staying..."  
  
************  
  
"Finally!" said Sojiro as the duo entered the room, "Are you done with the registration?" Shigeru nodded and replied, "Let's go to Tsukasa's room and take a look." Turning to Tsukushi, she nudged her to hand the keys over. Tsukushi did so amidst the wolf-whistles from Sojiro and Akira. "Come on," urged Shigeru, "Let's go."  
The foursome followed Shigeru out of the room as she led the way. Stopping in front of the room next to Tsukushi, she announced, "Here we are!" Tsukushi's eyes widen and exclaimed, "You must be kidding!" Shigeru shook her head.  
  
"It says here - 'Shelton Hall, Room 0607'," replied Tsukasa nonchalantly, looking at the keys. "Huh? Let me see that!" said Tsukushi, grabbing the keys from his hands. The tag to the keys was indeed 'Shelton Hall, Room 0607'. Tsukushi stood speechless as she stares at the keys. "Doumyoji is going to share the bathroom with me..." thought Tsukushi and she remembered Charlotte's words: "If you're lucky, you might get to share the bathroom with a guy." Tsukushi grasped, "Doumyoji's my neighbour..." 


	6. Chapter 05 A New Chapter

Chapter 05 - A New Chapter  
  
The clock continues its time as Tsukushi lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "It's not a good idea to have Doumyoji here," she muttered, "His mother will find out sooner or later. What makes them think that she wouldn't??!!" Throwing her hands onto her head and scratching it furiously, she sighed. Turning on her side to face a sleeping Shigeru, she wondered why of all persons, it is this girl sleeping next to her that's going all out to bring them together. "No, not only her," she mumbled, "Tsubaki onee-san, Hanazawa Rui, those two fellows and my good friends too!"  
  
Tsukushi tossed on her other side carefully so as not to wake Shigeru up. "The three of them will be leaving tomorrow," thought Tsukushi, closing her eyes, "I might as well catch some sleep before sending them off instead of thinking so much..." Drifting off into a dreamless sleep, she was shortly awoken by Shigeru's voice.  
  
"Tsukushi! Tsukushi!" called Shigeru as she shook her, "Hey! It's time to get up!" Tsukushi stirred and rub her eyes as she sat up. "Is it time already?" she yawned. Shigeru tossed a towel at her and replied, "Yup, you lazy bum! It's quite a distance from here to the airport. I don't want to miss my flight."  
  
Tsukushi wondered why the rush as it's only six in the morning and their flight is not due till ten. Dragging herself out of her bed, she head towards the bathroom. Entering it, she found a half-naked Sojiro shaving and Akira brushing his teeth in front of the mirror. "Aahh!" she screamed, "What are you guys doing in my bathroom??!!" With an expressionless face, Sojiro replied, "Have you forgotten?" Tsukushi blinked twice and wondered if she was in a dream. "This bathroom is shared, remember?" said Shigeru, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be sharing this bathroom with Tsukasa when we are gone."  
  
"Oh, my god!" grasped an embarrassed Tsukushi, placing her hands on her mouth. The two boys shrugged and returned their attention to the mirror. As reality dawn on her, anger overcame Tsukushi as she yelled, "If you know this bathroom is shared, why did you not lock it? What happens if I've entered at an inopportune time??!!" The two boys replied nonchalantly, "By all means." Tsukushi clenched her fits and was about to jump at the two of them when a half-naked Tsukasa entered the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tsukasa as he stretched and when he noticed Tsukushi at the doorway of her bathroom, he eyed her. "Will you put on a shirt before coming into the bathroom?" asked a flushed red Tsukushi. "Why should I?" replied Tsukasa defiantly, "This is my bathroom and I can come in here in whatever I like."  
  
"But I SHARE this bathroom!" yelled Tsukushi as she slammed shut her door on her side of the bathroom. The three stared speechlessly.  
  
************  
  
"Shigeru, did we take the correct bus?" asked an irritated Sojiro as the five of them stood at the roadside of a deserted highway, "If we've taken a cab, we would have gotten to the airport by now." Taking off his cap, Tsukasa frowned and commented, "Why did we have to listen to the words of a monkey?"  
  
"Hey!" said Tsukushi, "That's not very nice! She just wants to experience something different." Tsukasa's eyebrows turned down further. "Hey, you two!" interrupted Shigeru, "Don't start a lovers' quarrel, you have plenty of time over the year." Both turned flushed red when they realised the implication and looked away.  
  
Sojiro and Akira noticed a familiar shape coming up the road ahead. "There's a cab now!" exclaimed Akira, waving his hands up and down trying to get the attention of the driver. Sojiro joined in the frenzy. The cab stopped and the driver popped his head out. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "Yes, could you get us to the airport? We have a plane to catch at ten," said Sojiro. The driver looked at them and replied, "But there's five of you..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Akira interrupted and showed him a stack of notes. The driver nodded immediately and opened the boot for them to put their luggage. Akira took the front seat as the other four squeezed in the rear. "You shouldn't have bought so much stuff," complained Sojiro to Shigeru, "Look at these! We have to fit them in here with us despite the little space we have." Shigeru shrugged and replied, "Put them on the floor if you don't want to hold it."  
  
"How can I?" exclaimed Sojiro, "Look at the floor!" True enough, the floor of the cab has been filled as well with no legroom. Seated in the front, Akira was no better with some of Shigeru's belonging with him. Tsukasa, seated next to Sojiro, was as annoyed as him. "Move further in, will you?!" he instructed and pushed but the space at the back was designed for three and not four, "Makino, get in." Tsukushi stood by the door, hesitant to enter the car. "Hurry up, will you?!" said Tsukasa impatiently, "We don't have all day!"  
  
Reluctantly, she claimed in but the space for her to sit was so small that she had to lean sideways and onto Tsukasa. Noticing her discomfort, Tsukasa shifted his hand over her and lifted her up and placed her on his lap before closing the door. No time to react to this unexpected turn of event, an embarrassed Tsukushi sat still. "All right, then," said the driver, "Off to the airport."  
  
"This is so embarrassing," thought Tsukushi, looking out the window. The cab hit a bump and Tsukasa's hand reached out for her waist. "What do you think you're doing?" yelled Tsukushi as she jumped from the sudden touch of his hand and slapped it away. "Ouch!" exclaimed Tsukasa, "Why did you do that for?!"  
  
"You...you..." stammered a red-faced Tsukushi. Sojiro and Shigeru watched the exchange between the pair interestingly. "I, what?" asked an annoyed Tsukasa, "The cab hit a bump and I was afraid you'll fall. What did you think I was doing?" Tsukushi could not find words to rebut and her only reaction was to move away from him. "But where can I move to?" screamed Tsukushi in her mind. "Now, will you sit properly and stop shifting around," instructed Tsukasa, placing his hand on her waist and nudging it back to position with her facing the front. He kept his hand on her waist while the other held onto the armrest of the door. Tsukushi's heart pounded as the cab sped to their destination.  
  
************  
  
The airport was filled with last minute passengers rushing to the departure hall. "Shigeru," called Sojiro, checking in the luggage, "You have exceeded your weight limit!" Hurrying over to him, Shigeru passed him another belonging of hers and replied, "But we're flying first class, so it shouldn't be a problem. Both of you should have some to spare." Akira shook his head and commented, "That's why I'll never go on a holiday with young girls." Shigeru hit him hard on the head and replied, "Stop lamenting and help me with these, will you? Gosh! How ungentlemanly can you two get?"  
  
"Only when we are with you," rebutted Sojiro. Shigeru ignored the two and skipped back to the duo waiting by Truffles. Tsukushi had hardly spoken to Tsukasa since the cab ride and both had stood silently by the specialty shop until Shigeru returned. "We have to go soon," she said as she slipped her hand into Tsukushi's arm, "Let's walk over first. They will catch up." Tsukasa followed as the two girls walked arm-in-arm to the entrance of the departure hall.  
  
"Tsukushi," whispered Shigeru, "This is your new chapter in life." Shigeru smiled at the red-faced Tsukushi. "We have to go," she said and yelled to the other two, "Hurry up or we'll miss our connecting flight!" Sojiro and Akira frowned at the unladylikeness of Shigeru. Patting Tsukasa on his back, Sojiro winked and said, "Well, it's all yours." Akira added, "Don't give us a rude shock next year by bringing a baby back."  
  
"Baby?" repeated Tsukasa and realising the message behind, he grabbed their necks and replied, "Stop having such disgusting thoughts!" Both struggled hard to be freed from Tsukasa's grip. "Hey! Take it easy," choked Sojiro. "We're just kidding," echoed Akira. "Come on, you two!" urged Shigeru and hugging Tsukushi, she said, "I'm going to begin a new chapter in my life too!"  
  
"Shigeru..." said Tsukushi quietly. Releasing her, Shigeru beamed and winked. The trio entered the departure hall and disappeared into the crowd of passengers. "Arigatou..." whispered Tsukushi softly. Tsukasa stared at her back and quietly thought, "Can we begin anew, Makino?" 


	7. Chapter 06 Minami Tomoya

Chapter 06 - Minami Tomoya  
  
"Shigeru," said an annoyed Sojiro, "Will you stop shifting around! I'm trying to get to sleep!" Akira seated in front of them, grinned and thought, "How lucky can I get! If I hadn't insisted on taking the next seat, I would have to put up with that monkey." Shigeru rebutted, "I can't help it. I'd never need to share a first class seat." Sojiro grimaced and muttered softly, "I wouldn't need to share a seat with you too if the flight hadn't been fully booked. I have opportunity costs being seated next to you." Sojiro was of course referring to his flings with the flight stewardesses.  
  
"Forget it!" said an exasperated Shigeru, "I'm going to take a walk. Excuse me!" Sojiro made way for her to pass. "Thank goodness," he sighed and closed his eyes. It was another good 12 hours before they arrive in Japan and Shigeru is not the type to hibernate on the plane. Her decision was a relief to Sojiro.  
  
Shigeru took her walk down to the economy class of the plane. "Hello," she greeted a little girl by the aisle who looked up and smiled, "What are you doing? Can I see that?" The little girl handed the book over to her. "Did your Mama make this for you?" asked Shigeru, flipping through the booklet made of felt material. The little girl nodded. "She's very talented," admired Shigeru.  
  
"Miki, here's your drink," said a young man as he handed the drink over. "Oh! You must be the father," commented Shigeru. The young man looked at her expressionlessly. He was not much older than Shigeru and was of a lanky built with cropped hair. "Oh dear!" thought Shigeru, "He's probably doesn't fancy someone disturbing his daughter." The little girl tugged at Shigeru's skirt. "Oh! I'm sorry," apologised Shigeru, handing the booklet back to her, "Here you go."   
  
Turning to the young man, Shigeru smiled and said, "Your wife's handiwork is really good." He did not smile or acknowledged the compliment. "How rude!" thought Shigeru angrily and not wanting to let him go without giving him a piece of her mind, she said, "It would be nice and polite if you could just acknowledged the compliment."  
  
The shock on the young man's face indicated his unpreparedness for this confrontation, however, his expression soon returned to that of a blank face. Picking up the newspaper from the floor, he commented as Shigeru stood fuming at him, "It's not wise to be so assuming. Miki, don't be like that when you grow up."  
  
"What do you mean?!" yelled Shigeru, oblivious to the passengers looking at her, "Such obnoxiousness!" Whispers among the passengers grow loudly and noticing the commotion, a flight stewardess had come forward to placate Shigeru. "Er...I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss," said the stewardess, "Why don't you return to your seat and I'll get you a nice cup of orange juice?"  
  
Shigeru eyed the stewardess who backed a little. "Shigeru," called a male voice, "I've been looking for you." Both turned to look at the interrupter - Akira. He smiled his brilliant smile and gestured Shigeru to join him. "I'm not done here," replied Shigeru defiantly. "Come on," cajoled Akira as he moved towards her. Shigeru stood her grounds and stared at the young man.  
  
"You're embarrassing yourself," hissed Akira as he got to her side. Grabbing hold of her arm, Akira literally dragged a struggling Shigeru back to the first class cabin. Minami Tomoya stared at the disappearing couple and thought, "Interesting."  
  
************  
  
At the viewing gallery of Logan International, Tsukasa and Tsukushi stood silently next to each other. "How long are we going to stand here?" asked an irritated Tsukasa, looking at his watch, "They have probably boarded the connecting flight to Japan." Tsukushi made no move nor utter a word as she stared at the planes taking off and landing. Tsukasa sighed and frowned as he faced his back to the glass.  
  
"Don't you think these planes are beautiful?" asked Tsukushi softly. "Huh?" replied a puzzled Tsukasa, "What have planes got to do with 'beautiful'?" Tsukushi sighed inwardly and wondered how dense can Tsukasa get before replying, "I meant it metaphorically." Tsukasa made no reply. Silence occupied the space between them again.  
  
"Makino," said Tsukasa finally, "I have something to ask you." Tsukushi stole a glance at him before turning back to the glass and replied, "En. What is it?" He turned sideways toward her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Tsukushi looked at the hand on her shoulder before looking up at the owner of the hand. "Makino, can we start again?" he asked earnestly.  
  
"Start again..." Tsukushi's mind echoed. She pulled her eyes away from his and asked softly, "Can we?" Tsukasa's heart tugged at her uncertainty. Sliding his hand from her shoulder to her waist as he place himself behind her, he hugged her tightly. Tsukushi closed her eyes as she loses herself completely in his embrace. "We can and we will," assured Tsukasa as he whispered into her ears. His assurance was comfort to her and she wanted very much for it to be real.  
  
"But..." she began. Tsukasa stopped her from saying further by covering her mouth with his hand. He turned her around and looked at her with those dark brown eyes of his. "We will make it this time," he said firmly. "Doumyoji..." utter Tsukushi uncertainly. Tsukasa wasn't going to let her spoil it by saying things he didn't want to hear, thus before she could utter a word further, he kissed her. Tsukushi, hesitant to respond, tried to struggle free but Tsukasa tighten his arm around her waist and his hold on her neck.  
  
Tsukushi responded. As she melts slowly away in his embrace and his kiss, she realised suddenly that they were in a public place and they were kissing in full view of the public. She opened her eyes and pulled herself forcefully away. "We are...we are in a public place," she stammered as her face turned bright red with embarrassment. "So," said Tsukasa nonchalantly, "We are in America and don't the Americans kiss in public too?"  
  
He moved closer. Tsukushi bit her lips and thought of her reply. "But...but we are Japanese," she stammered, backing as Tsukasa inches closer. "Stop your hum and haw," he said, grabbing hold of her, "We do it the American way. I'm not going to let that go so easily." He grinned. Tsukushi did not like the grin and pounced on him with her fists. "Don't you give me that smug smile of yours," she yelled, "I'm Japanese and will stay one as long as I live!" 


	8. Chapter 07 The Letter

Chapter 07 - The Letter   
  
The morning broke with bright sunrays shining through her window. Tsukushi tossed onto her other side and opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and stretched before sitting up on her bed. "It's Saturday," she mumbled, "Another day and school will begin." Reaching out for her towel, Tsukushi head towards the bathroom. Opening the door, she entered it heedlessly and head towards the washing area. "Why is there an electric toothbrush here?" she mumbled, "I don't remember having one." Staring at it closely, she saw the word 'Doumyoji' embossed on the handle.  
  
"Doumyoji..." Before it dawned on her, the door to her left clicked open. She turned to find a half-naked Tsukasa entering the same bathroom she was in. "Aahh!" she screamed, "What are you doing in here?" Tsukasa frowned and replied, "Do you have to scream every morning when I enter the bathroom?"  
  
"But I'm in the bathroom and..." she paused as she realised that this bathroom is the one thing she is sharing and it is also Tsukasa's bathroom. "How forgetful can I get!" she admonished herself before replying a yawning Tsukasa, "I'm gonna have to set rules about the use of this bathroom." Tsukasa shrugged and walked towards her.  
  
"Stop where you are," she said firmly. Ignoring her, Tsukasa moved closer. She pointed her toothbrush like a weapon to be used on him but instead she stared speechlessly when his hand reached for the electric toothbrush she was holding. "The only rule you can set for this bathroom," said Tsukasa, squeezing the toothpaste, "is that of private time." Tsukushi threw him a puzzled look. "What I mean is when you need to use the toilet and when you need to take a bath," replied Tsukasa, "And I suggest you lock both sides of the door for that private time...Other than that, both doors are to be kept opened."  
  
"Kept opened?" she repeated. Tsukasa nodded and began his brushing. "That means he can come into my room," thought Tsukushi, rooted to the ground, "...any time of the day ...and night! Oh my god!" Before she could recuperate from the shock, a voice was heard coming from Tsukasa's door, "Is anyone in?"  
  
Tsukushi looked at him who was pointing to the toothbrush in his mouth and gesturing her to answer the door. She frowned and refused to move until he pushed her. Sighing out aloud, she head towards the door grudgingly and opened it. "Are you Mr Doumyoji Tsukasa?" asked the man at the door. "Me? A 'Mr'?" thought Tsukushi, looking amused. She finally shook her head and pointed behind her as she replied, "He's in the bathroom."  
  
The man looked at Tsukushi and gave a knowing look. "Why did he look at me like that?" wondered Tsukushi and then, it struck her that the man must have thought that she was living together with Tsukasa. "Er...I think you're mistaken, I don't..." she began but was stopped from saying further when the man shoved her a receipt. "Please sign here," he said and as she did so, the man gestured to the movers by the corridor.  
  
Tsukushi peered out the door and realised the amount of luggage Tsukasa had brought with him. It was box after box and students from the dormitory were curiously staring at the items brought in. "By the way," said the man, "Do you know a Ms Makino Tsukushi?" She nodded and pointed her finger to herself. "I see," said the man, handing her a pink envelope with the letter 'T' imprint on its back, "Here's a letter addressed to you from Ms Doumyoji Tsubaki." She stared at the envelope. "Tsubaki-oneesan..." murmured Tsukushi, "A letter from her..."  
  
************  
  
The late afternoon in Eitoku was a display of orange, yellow and brown as the sun sets. Sojiro and Akira sat by the pond and stared into space. "It's only the two of us now," sighed Akira, "How boring can it get?" Sojiro nodded. With the last bell signalling the end of school, both got up and head toward the exit. "I wonder how's Rui doing?" thought Akira aloud. Unexpectedly, Sojiro's mobile rang. "Sojiro," he said. "Sojiro?" came a male voice from the other end of the line. "Rui!" exclaimed Sojiro, "How are you?"  
  
"Rui!" exclaimed Akira as he snatched the phone, "How are you? How's France?" Sojiro frowned and grabbed the phone. "Mind your manners," rebuked Sojiro. Akira shrugged and placed his ear on the other side of the phone and listened in on the conversation. "I'm fine here," replied Rui, "Just wanted to check on things in Japan. How's Makino? And Tsukasa?" Sojiro sighed before replying, "Both are in Boston now. I don't know if things are fine between them or not but I'm sure Tsukasa will do his best. By the way, how's Shizuka? Any wedding plans yet?"  
  
"She's in school now. As for the wedding," replied Rui, "We're looking into it. There are a couple of things that need to be sorted out first. Anyway, we will be back next week as our parents would like to have a formal meeting." Sojiro nodded, "I see. I guess we can talk when you're back then."  
  
"Sure. I'll catch up with you next week," replied Rui. "See you," said Sojiro and turning to Akira, "There'll be three of us next week." Akira smiled.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi held the letter tightly in her hand and turned to return to her room through the bathroom as Tsukasa emerged from it. "Where are you going?" asked Tsukasa, "And what are they doing?" Tsukushi made no reply and head straight into the bathroom, closing and locking the bathroom door once she was in it. "Hey!" yelled Tsukasa, banging on the closed door, "I told you before, that this door is to be kept unlocked unless you need private time."  
  
"It's my private time now," yelled Tsukushi on the other side, "Go and settle your luggage!" Tsukasa scowled and turned to face the movers who had stopped to observe the commotion. "What are you looking at?" he bellowed, "If you're done, get out of my room!" The movers put the last box down and left hurriedly, closing the door behind them. Tsukasa leapt onto his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. He sighed quietly.  
  
Tsukushi sat on her bed and opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dearest Tsukushi,  
By the time you get hold of this letter, I would have arrived in New York. I'm going to settle this for you and Tsukasa, so don't worry about it. Just take care of that silly brother of mine and have fun in Boston. I'll write again. By the way, I've attached a cheque for you and Tsukasa - do hope that it's enough to take care of the expenses for the year. Feel free to ask me for more if it's not enough.  
Love, Oneesan.  
  
Tsukushi looked into the envelope again and pulled out two cheques - one in her name and the other, Tsukasa's. "Pay Makino Tsukushi one million US dollars," she read. "ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" echoed Tsukushi as her eyes widen. Looking at the cheque again, she blinked before looking at Tsukasa's cheque which also read "Pay Doumyoji Tsukasa one million US dollars". With trembling hands, she entered the bathroom and unlocked the other door. "Dou...Doumyoji," she stammered as she held the cheque out, "Tsu... Tsubaki-oneesan...this is for you." Tsukasa took the cheque and looked at it. Without saying a word, he took out his wallet and placed it in.  
  
"Er...Doumyoji," began Tsukushi, "I think...I think Tsubaki-oneesan might have made a mistake. She has added one zero too much." Tsukasa's look was one of bemusement. "That's why I hate poor people," he replied, "Never seen that much money in their life and make a big fuss out of it. Anyway, this is just enough for the year."  
  
"What do you mean by just enough?" exclaimed Tsukushi, "Do you know how much Japanese Yen this is? It's almost a hundred over million yen!" Tsukasa shrugged and opened a box near the bed. "Doumyoji," said Tsukushi, "I can't...I can't accept this. My lodging and school fees are paid for. And I will be given an allowance every month...I don't need this." Tsukasa looked at her and replied nonchalantly, "Then return it to her on your own."  
  
"How? She's in New York now," said Tsukushi quietly, "She said that she'll be there to settle things for us..." Tsukasa stopped digging into the box and turned to face her. 


	9. Chapter 08 The Father

Chapter 08 - The Father  
  
"Where's my mother?" asked Tsubaki as she barged into the office of Doumyoji Corporation. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there," said the secretary, "They are having a meeting now." Tsubaki ignored her and entered the room. "What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Kaede as her daughter stormed into the room, "Where are your manners?" Tsubaki stared at her mother and the familiar person at the table. "Hello, Father," she greeted, "I've come to settle some business with my mother. If you could kindly excuse her..." Doumyoji Seiryo smiled at his daughter and replied, "If it's family matters, I'm sure I can be around."  
  
Tsubaki shrugged and said, "If you wish." Kaede made no reply and glared hard at her daughter. "Mother," she said, "It's about time you let go. Tsukasa has his own life and he should be given a chance to make decisions about his happiness." Seiryo raised his eyebrows and sat up to listen attentively. "What do you mean by he's capable of making his own decisions about his happiness?" replied Kaede sarcastically, "Is he capable of doing that now?"  
  
Tsubaki frowned and clenched her fists. "You can't do this to Tsukasa like what you've done to me!" yelled Tsubaki, "He's not me and he'll never do as you say!" Kaede got up from her seat and walked over. "He is not you but he's my son and will obey my orders," replied Kaede firmly before turning to her husband, "I'm going back to my room. We'll discuss the matter later."  
  
"I can't believe she's my mother," muttered Tsubaki angrily. "You can't blame her, my dear," said her father, getting up from his chair. Tsubaki turned to her father and sighed, "She can't go around dictating everybody including her children, Father!" Doumyoji Seiryo smiled and gestured his daughter to join him at the couch. "Come and sit down here," he said, "And tell me all about Tsukasa and the girl."  
  
"How...How did you know?" stammered Tsubaki. Her father shrugged and replied, "From your conversation. Now, tell me about her." Tsubaki did as she was told and wondered how her father could tolerate a wife like her mother.  
  
************  
  
Shigeru skipped down the corridors of Eitoku, looking for Sojiro and Akira. Peeping into their classroom, Shigeru found a boy sitting at his desk. "Er...Excuse me," she interrupted, "Do you happen to know where Sojiro and Akira are?" The boy looked up and Shigeru grasped. "You!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at him, "What are you doing here?" Minami Tomoya replied nonchalantly, "Attending school."  
  
"But...but you have a daughter..." exclaimed Shigeru. Tomoya laughed. "What's so funny?" asked a puzzled Shigeru. "Did I not say that it's not wise to be assuming?" replied Tomoya. Shigeru opened her mouth but stopped when Akira tapped on her shoulder. "Akira, Soujiro," she said, "Where the hell was the two of you?"  
  
"Where we usually are," replied Sojiro, "Why?" Shigeru shook her head and pointed at Tomoya. "Did you know that he's going to join us?" asked Shigeru. Both boys looked at the direction pointed and shrugged. "Does it matter?" both asked. "Yes, it does!" exclaimed Shigeru, "He was the rude guy I met on the plane!" Sojiro ignored her and entered the classroom. Akira held her at bay and replied, "It's not a big deal, is it?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" yelled Shigeru, "It is a big deal to me! He was rude!" Shigeru gritted her teeth, as Akira passed her and entered the classroom. Just then, the bell for the afternoon period rang and Sojiro said, "Better be off for your classes." Fuming as both the boys refused to take a stand, Shigeru stormed off to her class. "I'll settle with him later on," she thought angrily.  
  
Minami Tomoya watched as Shigeru disappeared from the classroom and turned to the two boys. "I never thought the F4 would associate themselves with assuming people," he commented. Sojiro and Akira raised an eyebrow each but none replied him as the rest of the class streamed in.   
  
************  
  
Tsukasa sat on his bed and stared at the floor. "If Oneesan has gone to New York," thought Tsukasa, "Then, it is likely that that old hag knows I'm here and..." Jumping out of his bed, he rushed through the bathroom and into her room. Tsukushi stood up in fright. "What...what is it?" she stammered. Tsukasa looked at her and without a word, he grabbed her into his arms. "Wait...wait a minute," mumbled Tsukushi.  
  
"I'm not gonna to let her take you away from me," whispered Tsukasa as he tightened his grip around her. "Who's gonna take me away?" asked a puzzled Tsukushi. He made no reply and Tsukushi wondered. "Doumyoji..." she said finally in a voice like that of a mother to her child, "What's going on? Did something happen?" Tsukasa shook his head and replied, "I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"Doumyoji..." whispered Tsukushi. "Let's leave here tonight," said Tsukasa suddenly as he pulled away from her and stared into her eyes, "We must leave before she finds us." A dumbfounded Tsukushi looked at him before finally replying, "But...but school starts on Monday..."  
  
"Who cares about school!" replied Tsukasa impatiently, "Now, hurry and pack! We'll leave tonight." Tsukushi glared at him and stood her ground. "I'm not gonna pack and leave here," she yelled, "How can you be so sure that she's already working on finding us...Besides, your sister did instruct us to wait for her call."  
  
"By the time that happens, it'll be too late!" exploded Tsukasa. Before Tsukushi could reply, loud thumping on the door was heard. "Hey, you!" came a male voice, "Will you keep it down?!" Tsukushi took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Look, Doumyoji," she cajoled, "Let's wait another day. I'm sure your sister will have called us then." Tsukasa was uncertain if that was a wise thing to do. "Please..." she pleaded. He looked at her and nodded. "We'll wait just one more day," he replied uncertainly. 


	10. Chapter 09 Kashiwagi Hiroshi

Chapter 09 - Kashiwagi Hiroshi  
  
Shigeru rushed out of her class as soon as the bell rang for the end of the day. "Shigeru," called Sakurako, "Where are you rushing off to?" Shigeru waved her hand in the air and disappeared around the corner. "Sakurako, what are you looking at?" asked Kazuya, coming up behind her. "Nothing," she replied, "Looks like Shigeru won't be able to join us today for tea."  
  
"Oh, well," replied Kazuya nonchalantly, "We'll make it a date for the two of us then." Sakurako frowned and retorted, "What date?! I'm just going out to have tea with you because...because..." She could not find the words to phrase her excuse. "Because..." probed Kazuya, grinning. "Nothing!" she replied, turning on her heels, "I'm going home today. We can call off the tea!" Kazuya stood flabbergasted as Sakurako stomped off.  
  
Shigeru peered into the classroom of Minami Tomoya. "He's not here," she muttered softly and turned to go. "Looking for me?" came a familiar voice behind her. She turned and came face to face with Tomoya. "Er...yes," she replied hesitantly. "What can I do for you?" he asked, giving her a smile. "Er...How's Miki?" she replied nervously as the tall and lanky brown-haired lad stared at her. "I think she's fine," Tomoya replied, "I don't think that's what you want to know, right?" He looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
She was not used to being stared at and her face turned red with awkwardness. "What's wrong with me?" she wondered, "I came to get even with him and...and...here I am..." Tomoya gave her a puzzled look. "Never mind," replied Shigeru as she turned on her heels but he caught hold of her arm. "Hold on," said Tomoya, "Don't leave me hanging. You're come to ask something from me, isn't it?"  
  
"Let go of me," said Shigeru annoyingly, "I've nothing to say to you." Jerking her arm away from his grip, Shigeru make an about turn and walked off, leaving a smirking Tomoya behind. "Interesting," he muttered.  
  
************  
  
Doumyoji Kaede stared out the window at the streets below. The words 'He's my son and he will obey me' echoed in her mind. She sighed and muttered quietly, "I'm becoming my mother-in-law..." Kaede clenched her fists and thumped it on the windowsill. "Are you all right?" asked Seiryo. Kaede spun around to see her husband entering the room. "Has Tsubaki left?" she asked as she took her seat at the table. Seiryo nodded and replied, "Well, I thought we should talk about the merger business since decisions have to be made before the board meeting." Kaede opened her files as a sign that she was ready to discuss the issue. However, at the back of her mind, she wondered why her husband was not probing into Tsukasa's matter.  
  
************  
  
"Welcome back, Ms Doumyoji," greeted the butler as Tsubaki entered the grand halls of her parents' New York residence. "I'll be in the study," she informed and headed for the stairs. As she ascended it, she pondered on the conversation she had with her father. "I never had a chance to know her," muttered Tsubaki quietly, "I'd never known my mother. I'd never thought..." She sighed. Entering the oak wood decorated study, Tsubaki made her way to the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms Doumyoji," interrupted the butler. Tsubaki turned. "Mr Kashiwagi is on the line for you," he informed. Tsubaki stood up and walked over to the table as the butler closed the door. "Hello," she said as she picked up the phone. "Tsubaki, it's me," said the voice on the other line, "Got your message last night. When will you be back?" Tsubaki made no reply. "Tsubaki, are you all right?" asked a concerned Kashiwagi. "I'm fine, Hiroshi," she replied quietly, "I'm gonna stay for a few more days."  
  
"All right, then," he replied, "I'll see you when you're home." Kashiwagi Hiroshi, the son of a television magnate, has been in love with Doumyoji Tsubaki ever since they met at a party some 4 years ago. She was then the talk of the town and every guy's dream. What he did not know then was that she would be his wife a year later.  
  
The arranged marriage was against her will and it was then that Hiroshi discovered she was in love with someone else. He wanted very much to meet the love of her life - the guy who had captivated her heart - and to find out what it is that has endeared Tsubaki to him. But alas, he was never given a chance as the marriage took place a week after the engagement was announced.  
  
The wedding was a grand affair and everything went as planned but the bride was not a happy one. Hiroshi did not like the fact that the girl he loved had her heart somewhere else and decided that he would woo her after the marriage. He had promised to wait till she accepts him before they consummated their marriage. And it had been that way for the first year of their marriage. He never pressured her and allowed her freedom. Hiroshi's parents never understood why but they trusted their son's decision.  
  
Tsubaki was grateful to Hiroshi for his magnanimous heart and she worked hard at forgetting her love. It wasn't easy for the pain was deeply pierced into her heart by her mother. She never did forgive her for what she did. It was Hiroshi who had helped eased the pain by being the patient and loving person he was. If Hiroshi had forced himself on her, it would have been worse and she would never have forgiven her mother for what she had done.  
  
Placing the receiver back on the cradle, Tsubaki stared out the window and wondered if she had been too rash in judging her mother. "I think I should give them a call first," muttered Tsubaki, "That brother of mine might do something rash before they even have a chance." With that thought, she picked up the phone and dialled the dormitory's number.  
  
************  
  
"Doumyoji, what are you doing in there?" yelled Tsukushi as she pounded the bathroom door, "I want to use the bathroom. You've been hogging it for the past hour." Tsukasa frowned and yelled, "It's my private time so go away." Tsukushi was about to reply when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming," she said and grumbled as she went on her way to open the door, "I can't believe he would hog the bathroom for so long. Whatever business he's doing should be done by now!"  
  
"Hi," greeted the young man at the door, "Are you Sukoshi?" She nodded. "There's a phone call for you," he said, pointing down the corridor, "It's a lady by the name of Dou...Dou something." Tsukushi smiled and thanked him before hurrying down the corridor to the phone.  
  
"Tsubaki-Oneesan," came Tsukushi's greeting on the phone, "How are you?" Tsubaki was relieved to hear her voice, as it was an indication that her brother had not yet done anything silly. "Tsukushi, I'm glad you're still in the dormitory," said Tsubaki. "I'm glad to get your call," replied Tsukushi, gripping the phone tightly. Never before had Tsukushi felt so nervous, but this phone call was important - it determined her future. "Tsukushi, listen up," said Tsubaki firmly, "I want the both of you to remain in Boston no matter what happens. Stay together. Everything will be fine. Trust me..."  
  
************  
  
Tsukasa sat in the shower wondering if tonight was going to be a night of peaceful sleep or a night of frenzy escapement. Sighing aloud, he reached for his bathrobe and got out of the shower. Unlocking the door on her side, Tsukasa entered her room. "Yo, you can use the bathroom now," he said, looking up. When he realised that she was not in the room and the main door was ajar, fear seized him. It was a fear much worse than when she had gone off with Junpei and it paralysed him.  
  
Wild thoughts ran through his mind and he looked frantically out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of some men with a struggling girl but he saw none. Just as he was about to dash out the main door, Tsukushi appeared. Tsukasa regained his composure before anger sets in. "Where the hell did you go?!" he yelled, "You should have informed me or left a note! And why was the door ajar?!" Tsukushi could not comprehend what had happened and wondered why she was being screamed at. Anger got the better of her as well and she rebutted, "How am I supposed to inform you when the bathroom door is locked?! And why can't I leave the door open?!"  
  
The duo stared at each other - both red with anger. "I can't believe that I'm in love with this girl," thought Tsukasa, "Who does not even realised what she had done. How stupid can she get?!" Tsukushi glared at Tsukasa, clenching her fists. Neither made a move. "Why did he lose his temper for?" thought Tsukushi angrily, "I was out along the corridors and I don't see a need..." It then dawned on Tsukushi as she placed the pieces together - Tsukasa in his bathrobe, door ajar, no note, Tsubaki's New York trip, their conversation earlier - that Tsukasa thought she had been kidnapped and hence, the outburst.  
  
"It wasn't anger," thought Tsukushi, "It was worry that had him bursting with anger." She stared carefully into his eyes and saw that worry. The anger in her faded away as she released the tension in her hand. "Doumyoji," she said softly, "I'm sorry. I'll inform you the next time." Tsukasa looked at the girl in front of him speechless. "She read my mind again," thought Tsukasa and without a word, he walked up and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Doumyoji, I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Don't apologise, you silly girl," replied Tsukasa softly, tightening his embrace, "I should be the one." Tsukushi's heart melted at those words - the great Doumyoji Tsukasa would never apologise to anyone except her. "Er... Doumyoji," she said as Tsukasa released her, "Your sister called." 


	11. Chapter 10 The Truth

Chapter 10 - The Truth  
  
"Well, that settles it," said Seiryo as he closed the file, "We should have the details ironed out on Monday." Kaede nodded and placed the file away. "Shall we go home early and have dinner with Tsubaki?" he asked. His wife hesitated. "It's been quite some time since we've seen Tsubaki and it would be good to catch up on the happenings," Seiryo cajoled. "Sure," replied Kaede softly. "Very well then," he said as he got up, "I'll go and pack up. See you in 10 minutes at the lobby."  
  
Kaede watched her husband head towards the door. "Seiryo..." she called quietly. He stopped and turned to face his wife questioningly. Kaede took a deep breath and said, "Can we talk after dinner?" Her husband smiled and nodded. Kaede gave a weak smile as Seiryo exited the room. "She'll see the light soon," thought Seiryo as he walked down the corridor to his room.  
  
Doumyoji Seiryo was the only son of the late Doumyoji Ichiro, a millionaire who had made his fortune from trading. Like Tsukasa, Doumyoji Seiryo was given the best of everything and had everything on a silver platter. He was very much like Tsukasa in his younger days - carefree and spoilt. He never did have to beg for when he wanted something, it would be given to him. Like Tsukasa, he fell madly in love with one girl - Nikaido Kaede, whom he met in his varsity days.  
  
Kaede's parents were of the middle class and had worked hard to send their only daughter to the university. Fortunately, Kaede was a bright student and managed to win a scholarship, relieving her parents of the financial burden. Sparks did not fly when the two met in school as Doumyoji Seiryo despised the poor. It was Kaede who made him see that life isn't about money and fine things. It was her who made him the man he is today.  
  
Seiryo thought about his past as he waited at the lobby and recalled the incidents that marked changes in his life. He was grateful to the heavens for giving him a chance in life and he prayed silently that his wife would be enlightened soon. "Shall we go now?" asked Kaede, breaking into her husband's thoughts. Seiryo nodded. They walked out of the lobby to the waiting limousine.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro sat by his window and wondered if everyday was going to be so boring and lifeless. The F4 is no longer together with Rui in France and Tsukasa in Boston. He sighed quietly and picked up his mobile. "Let's call Akira and check on him," he muttered. The phone on the other side rang and it was on the third ring that Akira picked up. "Sojiro, what's up?" he asked. "Where are you now?" questioned Sojiro, "Can we meet up?"  
  
"Sure. I was about to call you myself," replied Akira, "Let's meet at our usual place." Akira got his jacket and left his home for the café of the F4. A familiar figure stood by his driveway as he stepped out of his house. "Rui?" said an uncertain Akira. Hanazawa Rui smiled. "Yo! I thought that you'll be back next week," exclaimed an excited Akira. "I wanted to come back earlier to settle some stuff before Shizuka returns," replied Rui, "Meeting Sojiro?" Akira nodded and took out his mobile. "Let me call Sojiro," said Akira, punching the numbers. "No, let's just meet him," replied Rui. "Ya, let's just do that," agreed Akira as both got into the car.  
  
Sojiro sat at the café and looked out for Akira. "He's late as usual," grumbled Sojiro softly, "I bet he's going to say that his place is much further than mine again." Just then the bell on the door sounded as two lanky guys walked in. Sojiro turned and he beamed. "Rui!" he exclaimed, "How come you're back?" Rui chuckled at Sojiro's excitement before commenting, "It must be really boring without us, huh?!"  
  
"You bet!" replied Sojiro as the duo took their seats. "What would you like to have?" asked the waiter, pouring a glass of water for the two who had just arrived. "Coffee for me," replied Akira. "This would do fine," replied Rui. "I thought that you'll be back next week," said Sojiro. "Suppose to," replied Rui as he took a sip of water, "I wanted to make sure that things are all right in Boston." Sojiro and Akira gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"The both of you really think that they are safe in Boston?" questioned Rui. Both nodded and then, shook their heads. "What can we do?" asked Akira. "Ya, what can we do?" agreed Sojiro, "We have to count on Oneesan to do the rest." Rui sighed and realised that he, too would not be able to do anything at that moment. "I guess you're right," he replied. The trio sighed loudly.  
  
************  
  
With piano lessons over, Shigeru took to the streets for a walk. The afternoon sun shone brightly but the air was cool as autumn falls. She looked into a window display of one of the departmental store and wondered what would make a good gift for her parents' wedding anniversary. "What should I buy?" she wondered. "Need my help?" a male voice asked. Shigeru looked into the reflection of the window display and there stood Minami Tomoya. She grasped as she spun around.  
  
"What...what are you doing here?" stammered Shigeru. "I was shopping," replied Tomoya, "When I saw someone familiar, staring into my parents' window display." Shigeru blinked and took a step back. "Your parents' window display?" she repeated. Tomoya nodded. "They do window displays for departmental stores," he explained. Shigeru took a second look at it. The display was uniquely done and it brought out the brilliance of the products displayed. "Beautiful, huh?" said Tomoya. Shigeru nodded.  
  
Tomoya watched as the girl admired the display. He had never met someone like her. "You want to take a look inside?" he asked. Shigeru nodded fervently and before Tomoya could lead the way, Shigeru had already grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him in. "Any recommendations?" she asked excitedly as they entered the departmental store. "Recommendations for what?" he asked amusingly.  
  
"For a wedding anniversary," Shigeru replied as her head looked right and left for something interesting. Tomoya chuckled at her childlike excitement. "I'm sure we'll find something exciting and interesting," he replied. Shigeru had already gone ahead of him as her eye caught a beautiful silver plate with rose-craved border. Tomoya observed the girl as she asked the saleslady to show her the item.  
  
"Unusual for a girl of her status to be so common-like," muttered Tomoya as he approached them. "What do you think of this?" Shigeru asked as she held out the silver plate. "Not something useful but I think it should be a nice gift," replied Tomoya. Shigeru agreed and instructed the saleslady to wrap it up. "Don't you want to get it engraved with the couple's name and some greeting?" asked Tomoya. "Good idea," exclaimed Shigeru, stopping the saleslady, "Could you arrange for it to be engraved with this?" She scribbled the names of her parents and a short greeting before handing it to the lady. The saleslady smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Shigeru said as the duo exited the departmental store. "I didn't do very much though, but don't mention it," Tomoya replied, waving his hand, "However..." Shigeru gave him a questioning look. "You could always buy me a drink," finished Tomoya. Shigeru hesitated. "If you don't want to," said Tomoya, "It's all right." He turned and walked off. "Wait up!" called Shigeru. Tomoya stopped in his tracks. Shigeru caught up with him. "I'll buy you the drink," she said, panting. Tomoya smiled.  
  
************  
  
Tsubaki returned to her room immediately after dinner. She could not bring herself to hold a conversation with her parents, to say the least, her mother. Standing by her window, she looked up to the sky as she recalled the conversation she had with her father:  
  
"Tsukushi sounds very much like your mother in her younger days," said her father when she had finished the story about Tsukushi and Tsukasa, "I bet your mother has taken a liking to this girl." Tsubaki stared at her father in disbelief. "How could Mother take a liking to her after all that she's done to that poor girl?" she exclaimed. Her father smiled, took a sip of his coffee and said, "Let me tell you our story."  
  
Tsubaki has never been told of her parents' love life but she was more fortunate than Tsukasa because she knew her parents or rather, she thought she knew them. Tsubaki had the privilege of growing up with her parents around unlike Tsukasa and it did hurt her very much when her mother became the tyrant as the Doumyoji Corporation grew. She had always wondered about her parents' relationship and had suspected it was more of a business dealing than love.  
  
"Your mother was my junior in school," said her father as he laid back into the couch and recalled the good old days, "I was very much like Tsukasa, maybe even worse." He chuckled. Tsubaki looked at her father and she realised for the first time how much he had aged. "That is, until I met your mother," he continued, "She was a plain Jane to many boys in school but to me, she was a beauty."  
  
"It can't be just beauty that caught your eyes, right?" asked Tsubaki. "You're right," replied Seiryo, "It was not love at first sight kind of thing - it was more like hate at first sight!" He smiled as he looked at a surprised Tsubaki. "We were always at each other's neck," he continued, "I was the great Doumyoji Seiryo and had never had anyone challenged me." There was a pause as Seiryo stood up and walked over to the window. "Your mother did," he said simply.  
  
Turning around to face Tsubaki, he asked amusingly, "Isn't Tsukushi like that?" Tsubaki nodded. "I'm sure you would have noticed a change in Tsukasa," he said. Tsubaki nodded again. "Of course," said her father, "A true love's path never did run smooth. Ours was met with strong objections from your grandparents." This was the first time Tsubaki realised that her parents had their fair share of woes. "Tsukushi has it easier," he said, grinning, "She need only to deal with your mother."  
  
"You mean to say..." said Tsubaki. Seiryo nodded before replying, "I don't object to Tsukasa's relationship. I understand what it's like to be in love." Looking at Tsubaki, his eyes sadden. "I'm sorry you had to be the sacrificial lamb," he said apologetically, "If I had known you were in love, I would never had agreed to that arranged marriage." Tsubaki shook her head. "It's all right, Father," she assured, "I'm happy with Hiroshi. He's a good man and a good husband."  
  
"Your mother will see the light soon," assured her father, "Give her some more time. She'll accept it soon." Tsubaki gave her father a disbelievingly look and asked uncertainly, "You think so?" Seiryo nodded. "If she doesn't, get Tsukasa to do what we did," grinned Seiryo, "Get married without her approval and have a baby." Tsubaki stared at her father in awe, as she was not expecting him to suggest something absurd.  
  
"You had me immediately after your marriage?" asked Tsubaki. Seiryo shook his head. "We had you before our marriage," he corrected. Tsubaki looked at her father in amazement as he continued, "In those days, it was a taboo to have a child before marriage and us having you was actually a blessing in disguise, your grandparents had no choice but to accept your mother into the household."  
  
He sighed and looked at Tsubaki. "Your mother did not have a easy time in my family," he said, "She worked really hard to prove herself. The big change came when Doumyoji Corporation faced a possible bankruptcy. She was the one who make the Corporation what it is today." Tsubaki was surprised. "She might have changed during that process," continued Seiryo, "But I'm sure she's still the girl I met and fell in love with in varsity. So, don't worry too much about your brother. He'll make it."  
  
"Will he, Father?" she asked apprehensively. Seiryo nodded as he took his seat at the table. "Call him and tell him to stay put in Boston," he said, "Assure him and Tsukushi that everything will be fine." Tsubaki gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
The conversation was a turning point in Tsubaki's view of her mother. She could not believe that her mother had previously been just a girl next door who fell in love with a man and gave him children. Tsubaki sighed and stepped away from the window. She placed the air ticket on her side table and got ready for bed. 


	12. Chapter 11 Okawahara's Party

Chapter 11 - Okawahara's Party  
  
Shigeru looked at the present she had bought for her parents. "Do you think it's a nice gift?" she asked the maid who's helping her with her hair. The maid nodded. "Do you think Papa and Mama will like this?" she added, placing the plate into the box. "Shigeru-sama, would you like to wear this blue dress or this yellow one?" asked another maid, holding up two dresses. Shigeru looked at them thoughtfully. "I'll go with the yellow one," she replied and the maid placed the yellow off-shoulder chiffon dress on her bed.  
  
Her parents' anniversary party was to be held tonight at the hotel and she was getting ready for it. "You know," she said to the maids, "I'm going to see if I can meet a nice guy tonight." The maids giggled and Shigeru frowned a little before breaking into a laugh. "What's so funny?" asked her mother as she entered her daughter's room. "Oh, nothing," replied her daughter.  
  
"Well, it's about time you change," said her mother, "We have to leave in ten minutes." Shigeru nodded. "I'll be down before the ten minutes is up," said Shigeru as her mother walked towards the door. "Make sure you are down by then," replied her mother, closing the door. Shigeru picked up the dress and hummed along as she slipped it on. "Someday, my prince will come..." she sang as she spun around the room in her dress. The maids smiled at her childlike behaviour.  
  
"Shigeru!" a voice called from the bottom of the stairway. "Oops!" exclaimed Shigeru, as she hadn't realised that the ten minutes was up. She grabbed her heels and put them on as she came down the stairs. "I'm here," she announced and then, stopped in her tracks when she realised that she had forgotten the gift. "I'll be back in a jiffy," she said sheepishly and turned back up the stairs. Okawahara Reiji shook his head.  
  
************  
  
Yuki looked in front of the mirror and wondered if she looked all right for the party. After staring at herself for a while, she sighed. "Why am I going to this party?" she muttered, "There's no need for Shigeru to invite me to her parents' anniversary party." She frowned at her simple dress in blue. "Maybe I shouldn't go," she thought. "Yuki?" called her mother, "Kazuya is here."  
  
"Coming," she called and took a last look. "Here goes," sighed Yuki. Kazuya, in a simple black suit, smiled as Yuki appeared in the hall. "You look nice," he complimented. Yuki looked at him uncertainly. "You think so?" she asked. "Well, it is definitely better than the one you wore to Shizuka's party," he assured. Yuki frowned as she remembered the ordeal her sister put her through by making her wear that slinky outfit. "Well, let's get going," said Kazuya, "I'm meeting Sakurako at the entrance." Yuki nodded.  
  
"Kazuya, you look nice in this outfit," said Yuki as the duo make their way to the waiting limousine. "Of course, my taste has changed," he replied proudly, "That outfit I wore to Shizuka's party is definitely a no-go for me now." Yuki gave me a puzzled look. "Never mind," he waved, "We better hurry or Sakurako's going to be unhappy."  
  
************  
  
Shigeru stood at the entrance of the grand ballroom with her parents, thanking guests for their well-wishes and gifts. She was starting to show signs of boredom when she spotted Sojiro and Akira. She waved at them frantically. Akira was the first to spot on and whispered to Sojiro, "That monkey is so embarrassing. Doesn't she realised that this is an event for her to behave like a lady?!" Sojiro agreed and both decide to back away.  
  
However, they were too slow to do so as Shigeru had excused herself and pounced on them before they could retreat. "Hello, there," she exclaimed, "I was wondering when the both of you are going to turn up." Sojiro and Akira smiled hesitantly. "Have you seen Sakurako and Kazuya?" she asked, looking around. "Nope," answered the both of them as they tried to struggle free of her hold.  
  
"Shigeru," Sakurako called from behind them. Shigeru turned around and waved frantically. "Over here," she said. Sojiro and Akira frowned as the guests looked on. "It's about time we disappeared," whispered Akira. Sojiro nodded. "Don't you two leave my sight!" hissed Shigeru as she spun around to face the two boys. Both grimaced as Sakurako, Kazuya and Yuki approached the trio.  
  
"Yuki," exclaimed Shigeru, "I'm so glad you could come." Yuki smiled. "Come on," said Shigeru, jostling them like a sheep dog gathering the sheep, "Let me introduce my parents." Sojiro and Akira hesitated. "Shigeru, we've met your parents," said Akira. "May we be excused then?" added Sojiro quickly. Shigeru glared at the two and shook her head. Sojiro and Akira sighed and followed behind the rest silently. As they neared her parents, Shigeru noticed a familiar figure with another couple.  
  
"Here comes my daughter," said Reiji as the trio with their backs previously to the group turned around. Shigeru's eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" interjected a surprised Shigeru. Okawahara Yumiko frowned at her daughter's impoliteness. "Hello, we meet again," greeted Tomoya, "Thanks for having tea with me the last time." Shigeru was speechless. "I'm sorry, Tomoya" interrupted Reiji, "You know my daughter?"  
  
Tomoya nodded. "I've met her on the plane and in school. Just last week, we had tea," he explained. "I see," replied Reiji, "Well, then, there's no need for me to make a formal introduction for the two of you." Looking at his daughter, he said, "But I have to introduce Mr and Mrs Minami to you." A formal introduction was made.  
  
************  
  
Rui looked at his watch and wondered what happened to Shizuka, who was supposed to have arrived at the airport fifteen minutes' ago. He looked around and paced the waiting arena of the arrival hall. "Rui," came a familiar voice. He turned to see Shizuka pushing her trolley of luggage towards him. He smiled.  
  
"Did you wait long?" she asked, greeting him with a kiss. Rui nodded and replied, "You should have been here fifteen minutes' ago." Shizuka gave a sheepish smile and took out a package from her bag. "I saw this in there and thought you might like it," she said, handing the small package over. Rui took it and was about to opened it when Shizuka placed her hand on his. "Do it when you're home," she said. Rui shrugged and placed the package away in his pocket.  
  
"There's somewhere we have to go now," said Rui as he took over the trolley, "My parents can't make it for Okawahara's wedding anniversary so we have to represent them." Shizuka nodded as she was now Rui's fiancée and public appearance together was a norm in the society.  
  
************  
  
Yuki stood by the buffet table, looking lost as Kazuya and Sakurako had ditched her to go off on their own. "I should never have come," she muttered softly, "If only Tsukushi was here..." She looked at the food on her plate disinterestedly. "Hi," greeted Sojiro. Yuki looked up and her heart quicken as this handsome lad stood in front of her. She muttered a quick "Hi" and turned her back to him.  
  
"The food's not to your taste?" he asked. Yuki shook her head with her back still turned. "You're Makino's friend, right?" asked Sojiro again. Yuki nodded. Sojiro sighed quietly and thought, "This conversation looks set to be a one-sided one..." He tried again. "I can't remember your name," said Sojiro. Yuki muttered softly, "Yuki."  
  
"Isn't it impolite to face or look somewhere else when being spoken to?" he commented. Yuki realised her impoliteness and quickly turned around. "I'm sorry," she apologised. Sojiro shook his head and replied, "It's all right." Yuki heave a sigh of relief that he has not taken offence at her rudeness. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Yuki looked at the dance floor uncertainly. "Don't worry," assured Sojiro as he extended his hand, "You'll pick it up real fast under my tutelage." Yuki nodded shyly and took his hand.  
  
************  
  
"So, where's your wife?" asked Shigeru as Tomoya handed her a glass of wine. "Wife?" replied a bewildered Tomoya, "Am I married to someone I don't even know?" Shigeru gave a confused look. "Isn't Miki yours?" asked Shigeru, puzzled. Tomoya shook his head and wondered what gave Shigeru the impression. "You were on the plane with her? If she's not yours, then where are her parents?" added Shigeru. Tomoya shrugged as he sipped his wine. "How come you're not clarifying?" continued Shigeru with her bombardment, "You could have told me over tea the last time. Why didn't you?"  
  
Tomoya was a little annoyed at this constant questioning and frowned. "You didn't ask over tea the last time," he replied simply and turned to the dance floor. Shigeru flushed red as she remembered the tea they had. Conversation was not geared to his private life but instead, it centred on the people around them and her. It was her who did most of the talking - about the F4 and Tsukushi, how she had never had friends like them, how much she cherish them etc. In all her excitement, she had forgotten to ask about him.  
  
"Sojiro seems to be enjoying himself on the dance floor," commented Tomoya as he watched the couple dancing, "Shall we join him?" Shigeru looked to the direction and hesitated. Without waiting for her reply, Tomoya grabbed her hand and dragged her towards it. 


	13. Chapter 12 A Forgotten Past

Chapter 12 - A Forgotten Past  
  
The words 'everything will be fine' kept playing in her mind over the weeks. She wondered if things are really going to be all right although nothing did happen for the past three weeks. They have been attending school and each day in school kept her on her toes. She was worried that it might all be a dream and it wouldn't be long before it's shattered.  
  
Tsukushi tossed on her bed and stared in the darkness at a sleeping Tsukasa on the floor. He had insisted on sleeping in the same room as her after Tsubaki's call some weeks' ago. He, like her, was not sure that everything was going to be all right. She remembered his words: "I'll stay in this room with you every night till I'm sure things are going to be all right. I don't want to wake up and find you missing."  
  
His protectiveness was a comfort to Tsukushi - it was his way of expressing his love - but yet she did not want his protection because it made her weaker and vulnerable. She's a weed and she's supposed to be fighting for her survival. By accepting him back in her life, she has been wondering whether it's the right thing. She sighed quietly. "I'd better get some sleep now or I won't be able to concentrate in class," she muttered and turned away. Sleep soon engulfed her as her mind let go.  
  
************  
  
The Okawahara's party was like the ball Cinderella attended and like Cinderella she meets her prince. Yuki recalls the night of the party where she danced with Sojiro. The lights, the music and the grand ballroom made it such a romantic atmosphere that Yuki was sure that there were sparks between them. But then, reality sets in the moment she awoke the next morning.  
  
"He could never fall in love with someone like me," she sighed, "He's super rich and handsome and..." Her hand slipped down the curtain and she dragged her feet towards her cupboard. "If Tsukushi was here, she could tell me what to do," she muttered, getting dressed for school.  
  
She remembered the first time they met - it was at Shizuka's birthday party. Tsukushi had begged her to be her companion and they had met the F4 there. It was the first time Yuki was invited to a party so grand and elaborate - a person like her would never be invited to such an event if it had not been for her best friend. It was also the first time she has met Sojiro, though he didn't leave much of an impression then with his suggestive remark, which Tsukushi frowned upon.  
  
But the night at Okawahara's party, he was different. Despite his status, he was kind and unassuming that night. Despite her background, he was patient when he taught her how to waltz. Yuki felt like a princess that night even though she was dressed simply. He was a gentleman and treated her like a lady.  
  
Yuki stared into her full-length mirror and straighten her uniform. "Do you think he'll give me a chance?" she asked her image. Silence. "Well, I guess I'll never find out," she sighed, reaching out for her school bag.   
  
************  
  
Tsukasa stirred and opened his eyes. From the moonlight shining through the window, he could see Tsukushi's sleeping form. He sat up and stretched. "Another uneventful night," he whispered and got up to head for the bathroom. He would have taken flight if Tsukushi had not insisted that they stay on. He would have left everything and take Tsukushi to anywhere in the world if she had not insisted that they listened to his sister. "I should be able to trust Oneesan," he thought.  
  
Before he returned to his sleeping bag, Tsukasa took a peep at the girl he loves. She was soundly asleep and looked so innocent. Tsukasa reached out to touch her face, sweeping her hair away from it. He looked intently at her as he stroked her cheek. "You have to be with me always," he mumbled softly, "Promise me that..." Tsukushi stirred and turned to face him. Her lips were a temptation and he gave in, planting a soft kiss on it. She stirred again but did not open her eyes.  
  
Tsukasa stroked her cheek again before retreating back to floor. He sat on his sleeping bag and laid his head on her bed, staring at her.  
  
************  
  
"Would you like a drink, Ms Doumyoji?" asked the flight attendant. Tsubaki shook her head and replied, "No thanks." The attendant smiled and excused herself. Tsubaki laid her head back and closed her eyes. She is on her way to Boston to check on her brother and Tsukushi. It's been three weeks since they had last communicated and it had not been easy for her as well. She was on her guard most of the time. She was not sure that her mother was going to sidestep any plans of breaking the two up if she had found out that they are in Boston.  
  
Her father had assured that nothing will happen but she didn't believe him then. Three weeks have passed and her mother had not made any move or took any action. She was still unconvinced till she overheard the conversation between her parents two nights' ago:   
  
"Seiryo," said Kaede as she poured the coffee. Seiryo looked up from his book and gave her the attention he always had whenever Kaede wanted to speak her mind. "Do you think I've been too harsh?" she asked, handing him the cup and taking the seat opposite him. Seiryo made no reply. "I guess traditions are hard to break," she continued, "Like your mother, I wanted control in my household. I forgot what relationships mean..."  
  
She paused for a long while, sipping on her coffee as she stared blankly. "I think..." she paused again. Seiryo gave her a quizzing look. "I should let go, isn't it?" she asked uncertainly. Seiryo nodded. His wife fell silent again. "But I don't want my son to be hurt if she decide that they're not meant for each other," she tried to reasoned.  
  
"Then, you think he'll be happier with a person that you pick?" questioned Seiryo. Kaede paused again before slowly shaking her head. "We've sacrificed Tsubaki for our business and I don't want that to happen to Tsukasa," said Seiryo firmly, "Let him be and I believe the girl's good for him." Kaede sighed and laid her head back against the armchair. "Just like you were for me," said Seiryo in a softer tone.  
  
Kaede forced a weak smile. "Let them be," cajoled Seiryo, "You'll see that they are good for each other." Kaede made no reply. "If Tsukasa hadn't met her," continued Seiryo, "I don't think this corporation will have a future." Kaede jerked her head up with eyes widen. "If Tsukasa was the person he was, Doumyoji Corporation will not survive for the next generation," he said, looking at his wife. This is the first time her husband has made such a remark about his own son. "Trust me on this one," he said, "I've been through it myself." Kaede nodded slowly.  
  
The conversation Tsubaki has overheard convinced her that everything was really all right; that Tsukasa will marry the girl he loves; that Tsukushi no longer need to fear; that they will eventually make it. Her trip up to Boston today was to confirm the situation for them. However, she seriously doubts her brother would believe it given his hostility towards their mother. "Convincing Tsukasa would be harder than convincing Tsukushi," she sighed, opening her eyes just in time to watch her plane taxiing to the runway.  
  
************  
  
"Sojiro," called Akira, entering the lecture theatre. Sojiro gave a feeble wave and returned his attention to the book he was reading. "Hey, care to join me in the evening?" asked Akira, "There's a party down at the new pub, Maple." Sojiro shrugged. "Sure, why not," he replied nonchalantly. "Are you all right?" nudged Akira for he has never seen his best friend behaving like that before. Sojiro nodded disinterestedly. Akira wanted very much to probe but left it when the lecturer entered the room.  
  
Although Sojiro looked as if he's studying the book on his table, the words on it are not clearly visible to his eyes. His mind was on the night of the Okawahara's party. Before Rui and Shizuka joined them that night, Akira and Sojiro were conversing with the daughters of Muragami Enterprise. The girls' interests were very much tuned towards having both boys as their partners, which of course, were not the boys' interests.  
  
Sojiro was getting bored and his eyes wandered whereas Akira, out of politness, kept focus - that was when his eyes fell on Yuki. She looked so lost and helpless and it was out of sympathy that Sojiro approached her. He had excused himself from the conversation and approached Yuki. As he neared, her image reminded him of a past - a past that he had almost forgotten.  
  
Sojiro sighed out aloud unintentionally. Akira turned and stared at him while the lecturer fell silent and looked at the F2 fearfully. The class fell silent and turned to their direction too. "Sojiro," hissed Akira, "Did the lecturer offend you?" It was then that Sojiro realised that everyone in the class was looking at him in anticipation, with the exception of Tomoya. He stood up quickly and was about to apologise when Akira tugged at his shirt. "What are you doing?!" asked Akira in a firm tone.  
  
He had forgotten that he was one of the F4 and being one of them, there was never a need to apologise. He gestured to the lecturer, indicating it was all right to carry on while he gathered his books up. Akira gave him a baffled look before following suit. The duo exited the lecture theatre and Akira waited till they were out of the class' earshot before questioning him. "What's wrong with you today?" he asked.  
  
Sojiro made no reply and kept walking straight ahead. Akira frowned and stopped him from taking another step. "What's wrong with you today?!" he asked firmly. Sojiro looked blankly at him before sighing again. "I'm going home now," he said finally, "Can't concentrate today. I'll see you tomorrow." A bewildered Akira could only watch him dragged his feet out of the school grounds. 


	14. Chapter 13 Okimoto Naomi

Chapter 13 - Okimoto Naomi  
  
Dumping his books onto the floor, Sojiro dived onto his bed and laid motionlessly on it for a long while before turning over and staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. "What's wrong with me?" he muttered, "I'm never as restless as this and why can't I stop thinking about it?" He sat up and sighed loudly. Yuki has stirred a past memory in him - a past he has kept hidden from his best friends.  
  
He was fifteen that year when he first met Okimoto Naomi, the only daughter of a maid in his household. Sojiro had never seen her but yet fate played a part in arranging for them to meet. The children of servants are kept away from interacting with their master's children - this is an age-old practice and yet it was by chance Sojiro came across Naomi.  
  
A girl of fourteen, Okimoto Naomi was a cheerful and bright child. She was her mother's pride and joy. Okimoto Naomi grew up in the same household as Sojiro but he never knew her till his fifteenth birthday. He remembered her standing alone at the table just as Yuki did, looking lost and helpless and he had approached her with the intention to help or simply, out of sympathy.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sojiro asked the girl with braided hair. Okimoto Naomi smiled shyly and without reply, continued to search the room with her big, brown eyes. "I'll be able to help if you'd tell me who is it that you're looking for," he tried again. Naomi's eyes return to focus on him before she replied, "I'm looking for my mother."  
  
"It would help if you could give me your family name," Sojiro probed further. He wanted to find out whose household did this beautiful girl belong to. "My family name is..." she hesitated and before she could utter further, the housekeeper had interrupted. "I'm sorry, Sojiro-sama," he said, placing his hands onto the girl's shoulders, "Your mother is looking for you. Allow me to take over from here." Sojiro reluctantly turned to go as the housekeeper ushered Naomi away.  
  
That short interaction remained with Sojiro and the next day, he enquired about her. It was through the servants that he knew about her. After school, the following day, Sojiro hung around the servants' entrance, hoping to get a chance to see her but he never did. He tried again the next day and the next but there was no sign of her. He enquired about her mother and found out that she was asked to leave the day after his birthday celebration.  
  
His last resort was the school she went to and as luck would have it, he found her. Things did look rosy when the two hit it off but then like Tsukasa's mother, Sojiro's mother interfered. It was then Sojiro realised that he'll never be given a chance to love and that prompted him to take the flirting route. Okimoto Naomi could be considered his first love and he wondered if his mother had not interfered, whether the two of them would be together till this day.  
  
Sojiro sat up and stared blankly out the window. Yuki reminded him of Naomi. It was déjà vu as the setting was like that of his fifteenth birthday except that he managed to ask the girl to dance. Sojiro shook his head and tried to focus his mind on something else but memories came flooding back.  
  
************  
  
A limousine pulled up at the driveway of Shelton Hall and a lady dressed in a classic pants suit alighted from it. She looked at the building in front of her and surveyed it before looking at her watch. "They should be back from school soon," Tsubaki muttered, "I just have to wait in here for their return." She re-entered the limousine and sat in it. To pass her time, she picked up her magazine and continued from where she had left off.  
  
************  
  
"Why weren't you paying attention in class?!" asked an irritated Tsukushi, "I don't understand why you bother to come all the way here?!" Tsukasa growled as the duo exited the lecture theatre of their Economics course. "I was not the one who had organised this," he reminded Tsukushi, "That monkey was the busybody. Mind you - I'm supposed to be doing my second year in the university."  
  
Tsukushi frowned and retorted, "You can't even understand the first year's subjects and you want to be in the second year?!" Tsukasa grabbed hold of her by the arm and replied firmly, "If it's possible at all, I don't want to be in this place." She was taken aback by the sudden firmness in his tone, which had a hint of urgency. "This is my mother's territory and I don't feel safe staying put," he remarked.  
  
Tsukushi understood his urgency, as it was with her. Although it has been weeks and there was no action taken on his mother's part, she did not feel at ease and Tsukasa was not helping by refusing to let her out of his sight. She felt like a prisoner without the four walls and she wondered how long would she be able to tolerate this. "Look," she said, trying to convince Tsukasa and herself, "Your sister said that everything's fine and we should believe her. I'm sure everything's fine."  
  
Tsukasa was definitely not convinced. He frowned at her naivety. "Let's go back to the dormitory," he said finally, "We'll have dinner in the city later." Tsukushi nodded as she followed him across the schoolyard. The duo strolled silently along the banks of Charles River as the sun sets behind them.  
  
************  
  
At the dango shop where Tsukushi and Yuki worked after school, business seemed slower and the shop seemed lonelier. Yuki looked out the window and watched the people go pass with some stopping along the way to browse. She sighed, as the day seems much longer without a companion. She reminisces the days when Tsukushi was around and the discussions they would have about school. She is alone now in this shop.  
  
She thought about Sojiro and what he would be doing now and if he remembered her or if at all, thought about her. She was hopeful but reality sinks in when she remembered he's from the elite society. "Yuki," her lady boss interrupted, "Are you all right?" Her lady boss looked at her with concern. Yuki smiled and shook her head. "It must be really hard on you," she said, "I'll try and get another helper soon."  
  
"Don't worry, I can cope," she assured. Her lady boss nodded and disappeared into the back of the shop. Yuki picked up the unfolded cardboards in front of her and began on transforming it into boxes. Her hands moved with a mind of their own while her thoughts were elsewhere. It was the entry bell that shook her out of her reverie. "Hi," greeted Sojiro, "I thought I'll come by and get some cakes for the tea ceremony at my place tomorrow." Yuki's eyes widen with surprise.  
  
************  
  
"Madam, they are approaching us," informed the chauffer, who has kept watch for the duo from his mirror. Tsubaki looked up from her magazine and turned her head to the back of the car. She watched as the duo strolled slowly towards the limousine. The chauffer had already gotten out of the car and opened the door for her.  
  
Stepping out, she watched as the duo's gloomy faces turned to surprised ones. Tsubaki greeted them with a smile. "Glad to see the both of you," she said, walking up to Tsukasa and Tsukushi. "Oneesan," exclaimed Tsukasa with a hint of suspicion. Tsubaki sensed it and frowned at her brother. She ignored him and turned to Tsukushi. "How have you been?" she asked, smiling. "I'm fine," Tsukushi replied, "And you? It's been a long time."  
  
"It's been a long time indeed," she replied. Tsukasa frowned at the duo, who were conversing with oblivion to his existence. "What are you doing here?" he interrupted, glaring at his sister. Tsubaki returned his glare, which made him backed down. "Let's go back to the dormitory and talk," she said, turning back to Tsukushi. Tsubaki ushered her up the pavement and into the hall with Tsukasa following grouchily behind.  
  
************  
  
Kaede had just returned from her trip down south and was settling into her daily affairs of the company when her personal assistant interrupted her. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, bowing, "I have news for you on Tsukasa-sama and Makino Tsukushi." Kaede made no reply. "They are in Boston together at this moment," he continued, "How would you like me to deal with them?" Kaede looked at him intently and the backward shift indicated his nervousness, as she was known to fire anyone and everyone who could not do his or her job properly. "Leave them alone," she replied finally and waved him out.  
  
Although he was puzzled by her nonchalance, he meekly left the room. When the door was closed, Kaede leaned back onto her chair and turned it towards the window. "I must interfere if I want to prevent Tsukasa from being hurt by Makino," she muttered, her mind working on a plan. 


	15. Chapter 14 New Relationships

Chapter 14 - New Relationships  
  
Shigeru flipped through the pages of her text uninterestedly and twisted a pen with her other hand. Restless and inattentive, she gazed out the window at the yard below. Her thoughts were filled with the night of her parents' party. She had not seen Tomoya in school since the night they danced and wondered where he was now. She sighed softly.  
  
The bell rang to signify the end of third period and the start of lunch. Shigeru was not in the mood to have food and thus, remained in her seat as the rest of the class piled out of the room for the school café. She was beginning to think about her two beloved friends in Boston when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Waiting for me?" asked the voice. Shigeru looked up and saw a grinning Tomoya, standing by the doorway of her lecture theatre. Her eyes widen with delight and at the same time, her face turned red. She was delighted to see him and embarrassed that such a delight was so obviously shown on her face. "Nope," she replied hastily and turned away as her face was burning red. "Oh, well," Tomoya replied, "I'll get another lunch partner then." Before Shigeru could protest, Tomoya had turned and left.  
  
Shigeru was shell-shocked at his sudden departure and retorted loudly, "Who wants to dine with you anyway?!" Fuming, she stood up and stomped out the room in the opposite direction towards the school garden.  
  
Tomoya heard her retort as he strolled to the school café. He had actually come by the classroom to ask her to dine with him but he had no idea how to seriously broach the question. After all, Tomoya had always teased her and he didn't think she would want to have lunch with her teaser. However, her retort gave him a confirmation that if he had asked, she would have obliged.  
  
Tomoya recalled the night of their dance and Shigeru's embarrassment. He had thought then that maybe it was because she had never been in close proximity with a guy but now, he knew better. Of all the rich girls that he knew, Shigeru came across as someone different and unique. She was a refreshing perspective to the elite society.  
  
Tomoya never cared much about his or a girl's status, especially if she's the one he loves. His parents had never imposed on him the traditions of his forefathers, which allowed him free play. Tomoya appreciated the freedom, which also allowed him to pick his own career, life and love. It seemed destined that he would fall in love with a girl of similar status and of an interesting character, too.  
  
"Can I have two of that to go, please," said Tomoya. The lady at the counter packed the items and handed it over to him. Tomoya, in turn, gave her the money. Looking at the packed sandwich, he smiled and head off in the direction of the school garden.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi filled a cup with tea and brought it to Tsubaki who was surveying the room. "Thanks," said Tsubaki, looking into the bathroom, "So this is where you share the unit." Tsukushi nodded shyly. "Quite a romantic thing to do," she commented further, "Can I go over?" Tsukushi nodded again.  
  
Tsukasa had returned to his room, fuming. He did not want to listen to what his sister had to say, for she had never brought him good news. Lying on his bed, he stared at the ceiling blankly. It startled him when his bathroom door clicked open and he sat up immediately. "Onee-san!" he exclaimed, "Don't you ever knock?!"  
  
Tsubaki ignored him as usual and surveyed his room. He was about to protest when he noticed Tsukushi standing by the bathroom doorway, peering into the room. "Don't stand there and peep like an pervert," he said annoyingly, "The room is always open to you." Tsukushi frowned at his comment and retort, "I'm not a pervert and this room is yours. I have to ask permission to enter it."  
  
"All right, then," said Tsukasa as he stood up, "Ask." Tsukushi looked at him bewildered. "Ask what?" she said. Tsukasa walked over to her and looked directly into her eyes. "Ask for permission," he stressed. "Why you!" exclaimed Tsukushi, raising her fist at him. Tsukasa was too fast for her and had moved aside, missing her punch. Tsukushi, on the other hand, missed hitting him and her footing at the same time. It was evident that she would land flat on the floor but like always, Tsukasa would reach out and save her. His hands had already circled her waist, which prevented her from falling.  
  
Tsubaki watched the two with amusement and wondered if this is going to be their relationship for the years to come. Tsukushi straightened up and pushed his hands away with a glare while Tsukasa remain expressionless. "All right, the two of you," said Tsubaki, "Listen up. Boston will be a great beginning for the two of you." The duo stared wide-eyed at her. Tsubaki knew she had to make herself clear. "I've spoken to Mother," she said simply, "She'll leave the two of you alone."  
  
"She will?" asked a baffled Tsukushi. Tsubaki nodded. "She knows that we're here, I presume," said Tsukasa. "I would think, by now, she would," replied Tsubaki, taking a seat at his desk and browsing through his books, "I don't assume you know what you've been studying." Tsukasa growled and stepped away from Tsukushi towards his closet. "If she knows, then we have to leave now," he said.  
  
Tsubaki stood up and strolled over to her brother before she lunged at his ears, pulling it hard. "O-U-C-H!" screamed Tsukasa, struggling to pull free. Tsukushi looked on with amazement at the siblings. "Did you not hear what I've said?!" hissed Tsubaki, "Mother will not interfere anymore!"  
  
"Let go!" screamed Tsukasa. "I'll only let go when you stop wailing like a child," hissed Tsubaki again, which he promptly did to stop his sister from torturing him further. "That's better," she muttered, moving away from him. She smiled at Tsukushi and said, "Stay in Boston for the year and go back to Japan the next." Turning to Tsukasa, she instructed in a firm tone, "I don't want you bullying her anymore and make sure you do well in the university, otherwise, I don't know how I'm going to account to your brother-in-law."  
  
"Tsubaki-oneesan, I..." stammered Tsukushi. She could not believe that Doumyoji Kaede had given permission. She was confused by the turn of events just as Tsukasa was. "Don't you believe me?" asked Tsubaki with a hint of hurt, "Everything's fine and I meant it."  
  
"Doumyoji and I..." thought Tsukushi, "We are allowed to be together..." Tsukasa gazed at her and when she looked up, their eyes met. It was a spoken silence between the two. "I'm leaving you two alone," announced Tsubaki, "My hair's on end from this romantic scene." Tsukushi turned red on her interruption and pulled her eyes away from him.  
  
"Tsubaki-oneesan," called Tsukushi to her, "Why don't you stay the night?" Tsubaki shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom. "I'm leaving the both of you alone tonight," she called from Tsukushi's room, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" The door slammed from the other room and the sound of heels faded away.  
  
"Er...I'd better go back to my room," said Tsukushi hastily, turning to go. Tsukasa caught hold of her. "Don't you walk out now," he said. Tsukushi turned bright red. Her heart raced at the thought of them being able to see each other officially. "Er...Doumyoji," she stammered, struggling to be freed of his grip, "I've got to get back to my homework." Tsukasa tighten the grip and forcefully pulled her to him. "You're mine now," he said as he hugged her, "And I'm never gonna let you go."  
  
Her tears welled up. "Doumyoji and I..." thought Tsukushi, "We'll be together from now on..."  
  
************  
  
"You must be hungry," said Tomoya as he handed the sandwich to Shigeru. He had spotted her sulking by the pond and approached her silently from behind. Shigeru was taken aback by his sudden appearance and was speechless. Stuffing the sandwich in her hands, Tomoya sat down next to her. "Don't know whether you'd like it," he said, "But it's better than having nothing at all."  
  
Shigeru was still speechless and staring at him. "Go on," he cajoled, "You'll be able to concentrate better in class later." Shigeru's eyes moved from Tomoya to the package on her hand. "If you don't want it," said Tomoya, "I don't mind having it cos' I'm really hungry." Shigeru pulled the sandwich tightly into her bosom and retort, "Who says I don't want it!"  
  
Her stomach was groaning badly just before his appearance and the sandwich was a welcome hunger-filler. She had not expected him to pack an additional one for her and it delighted her. The two sat silently next to each other and whiled the lunch hour away by the pond.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro's appearance at the dango shop had surprised Yuki but what surprised her even more was the fact that he had stayed till the shop closed and offered her a lift home. Sojiro had come into the shop that day to order the cakes for the tea ceremony at his place. Since the order would be delivered directly to his place, Yuki did not expect him to stay long. She recalled the conversation they had:  
  
"Well, what time do you knock off?" asked Sojiro, tucking his hands into his pockets as Yuki finished keying the orders into the cash register. She had not expected him to ask that question and fumbled in her mind for the answer. "Er...that will be six-thirty," she stammered and realising her mistake, she hastily corrected, "I mean the total cost is twenty thousand yen and I'm off at six-thirty." Sojiro nodded and handed his credit card to her. "Then," he said, "You wouldn't mind me waiting here, would you?"  
  
"Huh?" asked a puzzled Yuki. Sojiro explained, "I hope you don't mind me waiting here while you finished up your work and then, we can go for a cup of coffee before I send you home." Yuki was stunned. "A cup of coffee? With me?" she said uncertainly. Sojiro nodded and added, "If you're not in a hurry to go home after work, that is." Yuki thought hard for a while and wondered if it was all a dream.  
  
"I don't mean any harm," interrupted Sojiro, "Just coffee and nothing else." Yuki shook her head. "No?" asked Sojiro. "Er...no, I don't mean that..." stammered Yuki nervously, "I mean, I don't mind going for a cup of coffee...and I don't think you mean any harm." Sojiro smiled. "Well, then," he replied, "I'll meet you outside at six-forty-five." He waved and exited the shop. Yuki was flabbergasted as she watched him disappeared down the street.  
  
Six-forty-five came really slow as she watched the clock on the wall. It was already six-fifteen when she started to clear up the shop. Her heart precipitated at the thought of Sojiro and a coffee appointment with him. When the final minute ticked by to six-thirty, she locked up the door and disappeared into the back where the dressing room was. Yuki changed and make sure she looked presentable enough to be seen with him.  
  
"I wonder if this is all right," she muttered, looking at the mirror. Her pink turtleneck blouse brought out her fairness and the short black skirt enhanced her slim legs. "I should think so," she muttered again as she slipped her knee-high boots on. Grabbing her bag and jacket, she exited the shop to find Sojiro leaning against his limousine. "Hi," said Sojiro, "Ready to go." Yuki nodded.  
  
The coffee session was a quick one as Yuki had to go home for dinner. She would have cancelled dinner plans with her parents, had it not been for her father's birthday. "I'm sorry that we have to do a quick one," she apologised as Sojiro sipped on his coffee. Placing his cup back on the saucer, he looked intently at her. Yuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she hung her head down. "It's all right," he said finally, "I'm glad you could come and keep me company." Yuki smiled nervously.  
  
Minimum conversation was held between the two at the coffee house and also on the way home, but Yuki was elated to be spending time with Sojiro. "Well, then," said Sojiro, "You're home safe and sound. See you." Yuki thanked him for the time and bid him farewell at her doorstep. She had watched as he got into the limousine and it sped away into the night.  
  
Yuki looked out the window of the dango shop. She hoped to catch Sojiro today just as she had hoped she would catch him yesterday and the day before yesterday as well as the previous days. As fate would have it, there was no sign of him today too. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Time to close up," she muttered and head towards the door to locked it. 


	16. Chapter 15 Shigeru & Tomoya

Chapter 15 - Shigeru & Tomoya  
  
"Sojiro, over here!" called Akira, waving him over to their usual seats in the school café. Sojiro waved weakly and joined him at the table. The two remaining F4 have only one subject together and thus, would usually meet at the café for lunch. "Are you all right?" asked Akira, "You looked like you haven't slept for days." Sojiro shrugged and promptly threw his butt onto the seat. "Have been really restless these few days," he answered, "So, what has been happening with you?"  
  
"The usual," replied Akira, "By the way, have you heard?" Sojiro shook his head. "About what?" he asked. "Tsukasa and Makino, of course," said Akira bemused that Sojiro would be out of touch with happenings, "Oneesan called Shigeru yesterday and said that those two will be fine in Boston as their mother has given the permission."  
  
"That's good news," replied Sojiro, perking up a little, "It's great to see their relationship finally making progress." Akira nodded in agreement. "You think Tsukasa would make it this time," grinned Akira. "Huh?" answered a puzzled Sojiro. "His FIRST time," said Akira, "Why are you so dim-witted today?" Sojiro gave a weak smile and replied, "Maybe...but with Makino, I doubt so." Akira thought a while and nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should go over to Boston and help Tsukasa," he suggested. Sojiro gave the most incredulous look and exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind?" Akira smiled sheepishly and replied, "Just a suggestion."  
  
They were about to begin on lunch when a shrilling voice called from across the café, "Sojiro! Akira!" The two frowned instantly as they knew the voice. Shigeru promptly skipped to their table and gleefully slapped both on their backs, causing them to spit their food out. "I'm so glad to see the both of you," she exclaimed, "Good news! Tsukasa and Tsukushi have gotten the permission!"  
  
"So, we've heard," replied Sojiro annoyingly, "And will you stop being so monkey-like!?" Shigeru took no notice of that comment, pulled a chair and sat in between them. "Should we visit them?" she asked, "I would like to see them again. I bet they're so excited now that they would want to celebrate." Both boys shook their heads. "Why not?" she asked, puzzled, "Don't you want to congratulate them?"  
  
"They are finally able to make some progress in their relationship," replied Akira, "Don't you think we should give them some space to breathe?" Sojiro nodded in agreement. "Then, where can we go this Christmas?" sighed Shigeru, throwing her hands in the air. "What about my holiday home in the Swiss Alps?" replied a male. All three jumped, as they were not expecting a fourth party.  
  
Tomoya grinned as the trio turned around. "Hi," he waved. "Another brainless one who doesn't know what politeness is," whispered Akira to Sojiro. "What are you doing here?" asked Shigeru. "Asking for the return of my lunch partner," he replied. Sojiro and Akira looked confused while Shigeru's face turned red. "Which one of us?" asked a clueless Akira. Sojiro recognised that Shigeru was the one since Tomoya was standing behind her and nudged him. "Oh, I see," muttered Akira softly. "Of course, by all means," replied Sojiro, gesturing.  
  
"Well, then," said Tomoya, "Shall we go?" Shigeru stood up quietly and muttered a soft 'see you' before following behind Tomoya meekly. When they were out of earshot, Akira and Sojiro broke into laughter. "I have to hand it to him," said Akira. "Me, too!" replied Sojiro, "He's damn good at training monkeys!"  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi drew her curtains and took a deep breath of the fresh air. The air smelled different and the approaching winter looked warm. She smiled and gazed at the street below. "This is going to be a really beautiful day," she thought and turned to her bed. She stared at the floor on which Tsukasa had slept for the past few weeks. He had shared the same room with her and yet the mornings never felt like this. Picking up her towel, Tsukushi head for the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
The bathroom door on each side clicked open and both stood at each end of the room, staring at each other. Tsukasa was also up and had headed for the bathroom at the same time as her. Both were not expecting the other and the unexpected entrance had both feeling awkward. "Er..." stammered a red-faced Tsukushi, "Ohayo..." Tsukasa, red-faced, returned the greeting with a nod and make his way to the mirror. Tsukushi made her way there as well. "Here you go," said Tsukasa, passing her the toothbrush with toothpaste on it. He had squeezed it onto her toothbrush first before placing it on his.  
  
She murmured a 'thank you' and took it shyly. Tsukasa gave her a smile, melting her within, and began on his brushing. She stole a glance at him and smiled. "If it's going to be like this every morning," thought Tsukushi, "I don't know if I can take it. But one thing for certain, Doumyoji's never going to disappear from my side nor I, his."  
  
************  
  
Tsubaki arrived at her home in Beverly Hills. "Welcome home, Madam," said the butler. "Where's my husband?" she asked. "He's in the study," answered the butler, "Shall I informed him?" Tsubaki shook her head and dismissed him as she ascended the stairs to the study. Kashiwagi Hiroshi was on the phone when Tsubaki entered the room. Her husband smiled and gestured for her to approach him.  
  
Tsubaki took the seat opposite her husband and waited till he was off the phone. "Well, I'll speak to you later then, Mr Kugh," said Hiroshi. Placing the phone on its receiver, Hiroshi looked at his wife intently. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, puzzled at his behaviour. "Cos' I haven't seen you for so long," he replied. Tsubaki blushed.  
  
"Anyway, how's Tsukasa?" he asked, going over to her side, "Any problems with the school?" Tsubaki shook her head. "No, no problem with the school and Tsukasa's fine," she replied, "Thanks for making the necessary arrangements." Hiroshi took his wife's hand in his and said, "Anything for my wife." Tsubaki nod as she knew Hiroshi would always support her. "By the way, I've good news for you," informed her husband, "The investments we made have been cashed in with a profit of 6 million dollars."  
  
Tsubaki's eyes widen with surprise. She had not expected her recommendations to make profits of that magnitude. She beamed and hugged her husband. "I'm so glad it did," she exclaimed, "This is my first dabble in real estate and we've made that much! It's so unbelievable!" Hiroshi smiled at his wife's excitement. "Now, can we talk about the kid?" asked Hiroshi innocently. A shy Tsubaki smiled and nodded.  
  
************  
  
"You get along very well with the F4, don't you?" asked Tomoya as the duo sat by the pond in the school garden. Shigeru nodded. "How is that so, given that they are almost the untouchables?" he asked again, giving her a puzzled look. Shigeru struggled internally as to whether she should tell him the truth. "Er..." she began and paused. "Well, if you don't want to, it's all right," shrugged Tomoya.  
  
"Not that I don't want to," interjected Shigeru immediately, "It's just..." She recalled her first trip to the hot springs with Tsukasa, Tsukushi and Rui. That was the trip she had completely given herself to Tsukasa although it wasn't reciprocated. She didn't think it would be a good idea for Tomoya to know. "Maybe I just omit that in my narration," she thought quietly, "Yup! I should do just that."  
  
Shigeru looked at him and took in a deep breath. "Well, Tsukasa and I were supposedly to be engaged," she began, "But I called it off because he did not love me. His heart was with someone else." She paused to see his reaction but all Tomoya did was nod and said nothing. Shigeru guessed she is to continue and thus, related the story of how she met Tsukushi at that time and found out she was Tsukasa's love, how those two had the roughest patch in their relationship, how she had helped with the rest of the F4 etc.  
  
Tomoya listened to it with interest although he kept silent throughout. He did not want to interrupt such a fascinating story and it was entertaining to watch Shigeru with her hand gestures when it came to interesting parts. Tomoya delights in seeing her smile.  
  
When she had finished and had noticed Tomoya staring intently at her with those brown eyes of his, Shigeru turned red. She shifted uncomfortably and looked down. Tomoya moved closer, cupped her face with his hand and brought her eyes to his. Her heart raced, knowing that she was about to be kissed. "I hoped my heart's not thumping too loudly," she thought. Tomoya brought his lips to hers and kissed it gently.  
  
When they parted, Shigeru smiled and looked away quickly as her face glowed in redness. Tomoya was also a little embarrassed and to ease the tension, he asked innocently, "So, how far did you and Tsukasa go?" Shigeru's eyes popped out of its sockets. "Why, you..." she fumed and glared at him. Tomoya looked back at her innocently and asked, "What?" Shigeru stood up immediately and stomped off without replying him. "Why, that jerk!" she muttered angrily, "How could he ask such a question?!"  
  
Tomoya watched as Shigeru disappeared into the school grounds and shrugged. "I was just asking a normal question," he muttered and got up from the ground. In a distance, the school bell had rung for the afternoon session. 


	17. Chapter 16 Sojiro's Beginning

Chapter 16 - Sojiro's Beginning  
  
Tsukasa stared at the lecture board blankly, not having the slightest idea what the professor was talking about. Whereas Tsukushi, seated next to him, was furiously taking down every word possible. As the bell rang for the period to end, Professor Baxter put her hands together to get the attention of the class before they filtered out of the lecture theatre. "I would expect everyone of you to be familiar with the Keynesian Model and the other classical models," she said, "I want a paper done on a comparison of these models to be handed up next week." Tsukushi panicked, as this is the first time she had to write a paper in English and wondered how she was going to come up with that write-up.  
  
"Let's go," said Tsukasa impatiently. Tsukushi frowned for she knew Tsukasa was not going to be of much help when it came to studies. "Aren't you the least worried about this?" she said annoyingly as she gathered her books and notes. Tsukasa shrugged and opened her bag for them to be placed in. "Do you know the importance of getting an education?" she asked, incredulous at his nonchalance. "What's the point?" he replied, "We're only going to be here for a year."  
  
Before she could reply, Tsukasa had picked up her bag, threw it over his shoulder and strolled toward the exit. "Wait a minute," she called, running to catch up, "I can carry that myself!" Tsukasa looked over his shoulder and replied, "I'm just doing my job as your boyfriend." Tsukushi stopped in her tracks, her face reddened. Tsukasa smiled and took her hand. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for English," he said. Tsukushi nodded shyly and followed him meekly out of the lecture theatre.  
  
************  
  
Yuki got out of bed, feeling fresh and renewed. She had a haircut over the weekend and she felt refreshed by it. "It's going to be a brand new week for me," she chirped and hummed a little tune as she head for the bathroom. She had not felt so lighten before, as the past weeks have been awful with her thoughts constantly on Sojiro. It has been three weeks since she had last seen him and she had hoped against hope that he'll look her up again. "I'm going to start afresh again," she thought while brushing her teeth, "I must make it a point not to think of him anymore."  
  
Her friends in school had noted her restlessness and began to worry about her. Yuki did not want them to and thus, made up her mind to start afresh. "Yuki," called her mother, "Will you hurry or you're going to be late for school."  
  
"Coming," Yuki replied and hurried to put on her school uniform. Little did she know, today was a day that's going to change her life forever.  
  
************  
  
Kaede looked through the list of guests as her personal assistant waited patiently by the desk. "Did we leave anyone out?" she asked, scrutinising the page. "I don't think so, Madam," he replied. "Well, then," said Kaede, "Sent out the invitations when the other arrangements have been settled. It's another month to go before the event, so make sure that things go smoothly." He nodded and excused himself with the list. Kaede returned to her computer screen but her thoughts were far away.  
  
************  
  
Akira scanned the school café for Sojiro but he was nowhere to be found. "What's with this guy?!" Akira muttered softly, "He's either late for classes or never bothers to turn up." Just as he was about to exit from the café, Kazuya and Sakurako appeared. "Akira-senpai," exclaimed Sakurako, "How are you?" Akira smiled and replied, "Good. Have you seen Sojiro anywhere?"  
  
"He's in the school garden," replied Kazuya, "Did he not tell you?" Akira shook his head and cursed under his breath, "What's that idiot up to? We're supposed to be the F2!" Akira's face reddened with anger as he thought more of Sojiro's weird ways. "Er...Akira," tapped Kazuya uncertainly on his shoulder, "Are you all right?" Akira growled as the duo retreated, "I'm all right! Wait till I get my hands on Sojiro." As he stomped off, Kazuya and Sakurako looked on with bewilderment.  
  
"I can't believe this guy!" muttered Akira angrily, "Here I am waiting like a stupid idiot for him to turn up for lunch and what does he do?! Goes off to somewhere else without informing me!" Akira's stomping was heard along the school hallway and immediately, every student in the way moved aside to let him through.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro sat on the stairway of the arched bridge and wondered if he should go ahead as planned. "Sojiro!" called Akira angrily giving Sojiro a scare, "What the hell are you doing here?! Have you forgotten that we're supposed to meet in the school café?" Sojiro smiled sheepishly and apologised, "Sorry. Forgot about it."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Akira resignedly, "You've been really weird these past weeks." Sojiro made no reply and Akira prompted further, "Something cropped up at home? You haven't been partying as much now." Taking a seat next to him, Akira sighed loudly. Sojiro's mind was on the decision he's about to make. "You want to talk about it," coaxed Akira, "I might be able to help."  
  
"Akira," said Sojiro finally, "I'm going to stop playing the field." Akira blinked with disbelief. "You're kidding!?" he exclaimed. Sojiro shook his head. "I've thought about it," said Sojiro, "We're no longer kids and it's about time we take some responsibilities. After all, we're heirs to our fathers' empire." Akira was dumbfounded. He had not expected this to be coming from Sojiro. "Are you having a fever today?" asked an incredulous Akira, placing his hand on Sojiro's forehead.  
  
Sojiro removed his hand and replied, "I envy Tsukasa. He's able to have his love and his inheritance. He fought for his happiness..." Akira listened in silence. "Akira," said Sojiro, "I want to do the same and be happy. I don't want to have my life arranged - it's meaningless. You know what I mean?"  
  
"I know," agreed Akira, "But you know what it means to do that, don't you? You could lose everything..." Sojiro nodded. "But for my happiness," he replied, "It's worth it." Sojiro's affirmative tone set Akira thinking. He had never seen his buddy in the play field so serious and determined. "I guess so," replied Akira finally, "It's about time we grew up. Rui has and so has Tsukasa."  
  
Both remained deep in thought. In a not-too-far distance, students were piling back into their classrooms and lecture theatres for their afternoon sessions.  
  
************  
  
Yuki reported to work after school as usual at the dango shop. Her day in school was probably one of the best she had, compared to the previous weeks and she was ready to start her day in the shop. "I'm here," announced Yuki, entering the shop. Her lady boss smiled at her and replied, "You're early today, Yuki."  
  
"I thought you might need an extra hand earlier today," she replied, smiling. "Well, I definitely welcome that extra hand," the lady boss answered, "Could you take care of things here while I run and get some errands done?" Yuki nodded. Disappearing to the back of the shop, Yuki changed and reappeared at the counter.   
  
She had not counted on a busy day at the dango shop but somehow there seem to be more customers than usual today. Before she knew it, the four hours of work has ended. "Wow!" she exclaimed, "Time sure flies when one's busy!" After locking up and clearing the counter, she brought the accounts to the back for her lady boss.  
  
"Thank you, Yuki," said her lady boss. "Don't mention it," replied Yuki, "If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave." Her lady boss nodded. Yuki changed and make her way out the dango shop.  
  
"Hi," greeted a male voice, "Can I take you out for a drink?" Yuki spun around and there in front of her was Sojiro. She was speechless. This was the guy who had filled her thoughts every day for the past few weeks, this was the guy whom she thought she would never see again, this was the guy whom she had completely put out of her mind today and he's standing there asking if she would like to join him for a drink.  
  
"What...what are you doing here?" stammered Yuki, her mind completely disoriented. Sojiro smiled and replied, "I wanted to see you and that's why I'm here." Yuki wondered if she's heard wrongly. "Huh?" she replied. "I want to see you," repeated Sojiro. Yuki's heart skipped a beat but she allowed her brain to rule and glared at Sojiro. Anger seem to have taken control of her as she burst out, "Who do you think you are?! Coming as and when you like! I'm not at your beck and call, you know!"  
  
Yuki clenched her fists as tears welled up in her eyes. Sojiro was taken aback by her sudden outburst - a pent-up sadness and anger that had build up over past weeks. Both remained rooted, staring at each other. "I must have caused this," thought Sojiro as he looked at the petite black-haired girl, "She had shorten her hair..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not know," said Sojiro finally, walking up to her, "I don't mean to hurt you." Yuki retreated back. Sojiro caught hold of her hand and grasped it gently but firmly before she decide to take off. "I need to think things over the past weeks," he continued. Yuki looked hard at the ground and her mind remained clouded. Sojiro took a deep breath. "Yuki," he said sincerely, "Can I see you on a permanent basis?" 


	18. Chapter 17 Confusion, Love & Union

Chapter 17 - Confusion, Love & Union  
  
Yuki stared unbelievingly at him. "Did I hear him wrongly?" thought Yuki as she choked a "Huh? Permanently?" Sojiro realised his mistake. "Er...I mean, on a regular basis," he corrected. "What was I thinking?" thought Sojiro, "Don't tell me I'm becoming more like Tsukasa in language usage?!" Yuki pulled her hand away and retreated. Sojiro frowned when her hand was withdrawn and looked at her confused. "Why?" asked Yuki, her eyes shifted to the ground. Sojiro searched his mind for an answer as his eyes remained locked at her. He's usually quick at coming up with answers but this time, his brain had failed him. Silence.  
  
"If you can't answer," said Yuki and she paused, uncertain of which direction she should spear the conversation. Sojiro waited. Yuki turned away from him and ran off with tears streaming down. Her sudden departure took Sojiro by surprise. "Yuki," he called, "Wait!"   
  
Yuki ran with all her might. She did not know how far she had gone nor did she care where. Her only thought was to get away from Sojiro. The words 'he can't be serious, he's a rich man's son, he's a playboy' kept running through her mind. She had wanted to start anew and had convinced herself that he'll never see anything in her and even if he did, he'll never be serious with her because he was a rich man's son and a playboy according to Tsukushi. He looked her up three weeks ago and hadn't turned up until now. She was hopeful three weeks ago and had gradually given up. His sudden appearance threw her off balance. His sudden request was unthinkable.  
  
Sojiro stared blankly at the pavement ahead in which the girl had disappeared. His mind was completely disarrayed. He wondered if he had done something awful or worst, insulted Yuki unwittingly. His thoughts returned to her question. "How come I can't think of a reason? Why did my mind go blank?" muttered Sojiro softly.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi peered into Tsukasa's room through the bathroom door. "Hm, where is he?" wondered Tsukushi, looking around the room, "He's always going wherever he wants to without informing me but I have to inform him wherever I'm going. This is so damn unfair!" Tsukushi sighed and turned to go when papers fluttering in the evening wind at Tsukasa's table caught her eyes. She walked over and her eyes widen with amazement.  
  
The introduction 'A comparison of the Keynesian model with other Classical models' was written at the front cover with the owner's name on it - Doumyoji Tsukasa. Tsukushi flipped through the papers and was amazed at the essay done. It was written neatly in a comprehensible explanation with diagrams drawn in various colours and each page neatly numbered. Tsukushi was speechless. "Wow, this is amazing," thought Tsukushi, "I didn't think he could write this well."  
  
"Did you find something interesting?" asked a voice. Startled, Tsukushi dropped the pile of papers. Tsukasa frowned and said annoyingly, "Clear up the mess before you return to your room." Tsukushi turned around and glared hard before retorting, "Why can't you knock when you enter? You gave me such a fright!"  
  
"Don't see why I have to knock when I'm entering my own room," replied Tsukasa, flopping onto his bed. Tsukushi realised her mistake and turned red with embarrassment. "So, what were you looking at?" asked Tsukasa nonchalantly, his eyes narrowing at the pile of papers on the floor. "Er...I..." began Tsukushi but she was cut off by him. "I guess you've read my essay," he said, sitting up. Tsukushi nodded shyly and quickly proceed to gather the papers on the floor.  
  
Tsukasa got out of his bed and helped her. When it had all been gathered and placed according to the page number, Tsukushi cleared her throat and asked, "Er...this is a very good piece of essay you've written. I never knew you could write so well in English." Tsukasa sat on the chair and smirked. "There are many things you don't know about me yet," he replied, placing his head on his palm and looking sideways at her.  
  
The moonlight from the window shone on his face and Tsukushi realised for the first time how handsome Tsukasa looked. She felt her face burned. "Er...I'd better go back to my room now and complete my essay," she stammered. Tsukasa caught hold of her and pulled her onto his lap. Circling his hands around her waist and tightening it, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Dou...Doumyoji..." stammered a nervous Tsukushi, trying to free herself. "Stay a while," Tsukasa whispered.  
  
Although it's not the first time he had held her this way, Tsukushi's heart still races at his touch. "Dou...Doumyoji," stuttered Tsukushi, "I...I need..." Tsukasa frowned. "Can't you remain silent for a while?" he asked irritatingly. Tsukushi turned around with an angry face and before she could utter a word, Tsukasa had placed his lips tightly on hers. "Erm...Dou...erm..." muttered Tsukushi in between kisses, struggling to pull away. Tsukasa tighten his grip on her waist, neck and lips. He knew it was only a matter of time before she gave up struggling and she did.  
  
The lovers remained locked in embrace and passionate kiss under the moonlight. Pulling away, breathless, the couple stared into each other's eyes. To them, the world was non-existence for they had each other. To them, the cares of the world were illusions for they were real. Tsukasa tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her forehead. Tsukushi smiled.  
  
************  
  
"Shigeru!" called her mother, ascending the stairs. "I'm coming," she replied, jumping one legged as she tried to slip her right foot into her shoe and then, the other. "I can't believe this child of mine," muttered her mother, approaching her room, "Every time we've got a function, she has to keep us waiting." Shigeru opened the door just as her mother was about to do the same. "Gosh!" exclaimed her mother. Shigeru smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, mother. Did I scare you?" Her mother sighed, hands on her chest. "Any more of this and I might just not make it for your wedding!" replied her mother.  
  
Shigeru threw her hands around her mother and hugged her. "I'm sure you're stronger than that, mother," she chirped, "You'll see me in my wedding gown." Her mother shook her head and smiled. "We have to go," she said. Dressed in her baby blue chiffon bustier dress with a coat thrown over, Shigeru followed her mother down the stairs to the waiting limousine. "By the way, mother, where are we going?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Her mother smiled and replied, "You'll know when we get there." Shigeru shrugged. She smelled something fishy but allowed her parents to go ahead with whatever plan they might have. After all, she knew that they would never be able to force her to do anything against her wishes.  
  
************  
  
Yuki tossed in bed. She had skipped dinner on the pretext of not feeling well and hid in her room since then. She is lost - lost in thoughts, lost in confusion, lost in everything. She wished Sojiro had not appeared today at the shop. She was ready to lose that first love and move on. "How I wish Tsukushi was here," muttered Yuki.  
  
Sitting up and looking out the window, Yuki wondered where Sojiro was now - he could be at the club now, forgetting all about her, enjoying himself; or he could be at home, moping over the rejection; or he could be out on the streets, looking for her. At that thought, she straightened up. "He could be looking for me..." she uttered, sliding from her bed and grabbing her coat. Yuki ran down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
"Yuki!" called her mother, shocked at her sudden exit, "Where are you going? It's already so late..." Yuki had already disappeared into the night.  
  
************  
  
The Okawahara family arrived at the Prince Hotel. Shigeru noticed that the lobby was not crowded as it usually was when there's a big function. "Mother," said Shigeru, "Are you sure this is the correct place?" Reiji smiled at his daughter and replied, "This is the place, my dear. It's a private function, not some huge event."  
  
"I see," replied his daughter, scanning around the lobby as she followed her parents. They came to a Chinese restaurant and the waiter greeted them. "Welcome, Okawahara-san," he said and bowed, "The room is ready and the guests have arrived. Please follow me." Reiji nodded in acknowledgement and entered the restaurant with his wife and daughter following close behind.  
  
They were led through a door and into a hallway, which opened up to private rooms. The waiter knocked on the door, which had a phoenix symbol and opened it. Reiji entered the room first, followed by Yumiko and then, Shigeru. "Sorry for being late," apologised Reiji as he bowed. Shigeru was curious about the guests and when her father moved aside, she gasped.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro sat on a bench in the park and leaned back. He had not gone very far from the dango shop. This was a park situated across the road from it. And yet, he had no idea how he got there and why he had gone there. He had no idea how long he had been there nor noticed the slight drizzle.  
  
"Hi," greeted a female. Sojiro looked up and was surprised to see Yuki. "May I join you?" she asked. He nodded and shifted to make room for her. "Er...Yuki," began Sojiro but was interrupted by her. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I shouldn't have ran out on you. That was really rude, wasn't it?" Yuki smiled nervously. Sojiro shook his head, wondering how she knew where he was and what was she doing back here. They sat in silence.  
  
"Well, I came to apologise and since I've done so," said Yuki finally, standing up and turning to go, "I've to go home now. I did run out of my house without informing my parents where I was going." Sojiro caught hold of her hand. "Wait," he said, "I need to say something."  
  
"Sure," replied Yuki, with her back facing him. "I must also apologise," he said, "I'm sorry for not considering your feelings." Yuki shook her head. "It's all right. I'm been thinking too," she replied as she turned around with a smile, "I'm in love...or rather I think I'm in love with you. It's too early to tell. The feeling might just diminish in time. But I don't mind...I mean, we can see each other whenever you want."  
  
"I..." began Sojiro. "Let's start out as friends," suggested Yuki quickly, "That way, we have no pressure and we can take that time to assess our own feelings." Sojiro hesitated before nodding with a smile. "So, shall we meet this Sunday at the café?" he asked. Yuki agreed. Sojiro looked at his watch and then, back at Yuki. "Well, I guess I should take you home now," he said, "Your mother's going to be worried." 


	19. Chapter 18 Their Date

Chapter 18 - Their Date  
  
The early morning air was welcoming to the girl making her way down Bay State Road. She stared at the path ahead and wondered if it would be the same without him. A smile tugged at her face for she knew the answer - Boston could never be the way it is without him. "Better get to the library fast and finish up the assignment before Doumyoji starts his tantrum-throwing if I were to return late," she sighed. Tsukushi had gotten up early this morning to head to the library and finish up her assignment before meeting Tsukasa for lunch. She had left a message by his table for he was soundly asleep then and she did not want to disturb him in his dreamland.  
  
"Tsukushi!" a female voice called. She turned around and there was Charlotte running up to her. "Good morning," greeted Tsukushi, "Where are you off to so early today?" Charlotte took a moment to catch her breath before answering, "Good morning. I'm going to hand in my assignments. How are you? I haven't seen you for a long while." Tsukushi smiled as both girls proceeded on their way. "I've not seen you for a while too," she replied, "Have you been busy with your assignments and projects?" Charlotte nodded. "I've got a lot to do this year," she said, "Ah! I can't wait for the Christmas break."  
  
"Me too," replied Tsukushi. "Really? So, what will you be doing this Christmas?" asked Charlotte, "I won't be going home this time and so will some of my floor mates. Want to join us in celebrating the season?" Tsukushi hesitated. "It's all right if you can't," replied Charlotte, noticing her hesitation, "You must be going home for the season." Tsukushi shook her head. "I'll be going to Beverly Hills with my...erm..." she stammered and blushed, "...with my boyfriend..."  
  
Charlotte looked surprised. "He's coming here?" she asked. Tsukushi shook her head. "He's meeting you there?" asked Charlotte again. Tsukushi shook her head again. "He's actually here," replied Tsukushi, sparing Charlotte from questioning further, "He's here with me in Boston, attending the same course."  
  
"Oh, I see," she smiled, "But he was not here when you arrived...Never mind, introduce him some time." Tsukushi nodded. "Wow! Beverly Hills! Nice place with lots of shopping to do," said Charlotte, "How envious!" Tsukushi smiled as they came to the end of the road and had to part ways. "Well, I shall see you again," waved Charlotte, "Have a nice day." Tsukushi waved too and head off towards the Mugar Memorial Library.  
  
************  
  
Yuki swirled around in her dress before looking into the mirror again. She wondered if the dress was appropriate for a date with Sojiro. "I think it's a bit over done," she muttered to herself, "After all, we're just going out for lunch at the café. And I must be crazy to wear it in this chilly autumn!" Looking into her wardrobe, Yuki pulled out a yellow knitted blouse and an A-lined brown woollen skirt. "This should be simple enough," she said, "A scarf around my neck would be just perfect."  
  
The switch did not take her long and she was ready to go when she heard the phone ring. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if it was Sojiro who's called to cancel the date. She listened intently for her mother answered the call. When there was no indication that the call was for her, Yuki made her way down, heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm going out now," she called, slipping into her boots. "Yuki," called her mother, "Remember to be home early for dinner." Opening the door, Yuki replied, "I will. See you." The chilly wind blew at her face as she stepped out onto the pavement but she felt warm and happy.  
  
************  
  
Tsukasa stared at the note left by her and frowned. "Baka," he muttered, entering the bathroom. Tsukasa had completed his assignment two days ago and it came as a real surprise to Tsukushi. He sighed quietly.  
  
There were indeed many things Tsukushi did not know of him. To her, he was a tyrant and bully who had always gotten his way. And he admitted he was that way until he met her. He never knew what falling in love could do to him. He never knew that he could have that much determination when it comes to her. Falling in love with her was the best thing that had happened and it was the root of all his happiness.  
  
For her, he was willing to give up his inheritance. And it's for her that he was determined to do well in Boston University. Tsukasa had never shown interest in his studies but for her, he was willing. He knew that education was important but there was nothing for him then to do well. But he had her now and it's for her that he's determined to take his education seriously.  
  
Tsukasa looked at his watch. "I might as well go to the library and help her," he muttered. Slipping a sweater over his t-shirt, Tsukasa make his way out of the room.  
  
************  
  
"Welcome," greeted the waiter as he led the guest to the table, "Would you like to place your order now or later?" As he took his seat, Sojiro looked up and replied, "Later. I'm waiting for someone." The waiter nodded and offered to pour him a cup of coffee first till his guest arrived, which Sojiro welcomed with delight as he needed a drink to warm up. As the waiter delivered the coffee, he handed the day's papers to Sojiro as well.  
  
The chauffeur waited along the side of the road as his master sipped his coffee and browse through the day's papers in the café. "Isn't that Sojiro?" pointed a girl to her friend, "What's he doing here?" Her friend shrugged. "Shall we go over and say 'Hi' then," suggested her friend. The other agreed and both approached him.  
  
"Sojiro," greeted the girls. He looked up. "Oh, hi," he returned their greeting nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?" asked one of the girls. "Having lunch," replied Sojiro coolly. "Can we join you then?" asked the other girl, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry. I'm with someone today," he replied, "And she's here." All three turned towards the entrance.  
  
Yuki scanned the café for him and spotted the trio at the table in the far corner, looking at her. "Oh," she muttered softly, "It's not just the two of us." She hesitated and wondered if she should go over. Sojiro sensed her hesitation and stood up, excusing himself from the duo. Yuki watched as he approached her.  
  
Smiling, Sojiro extended his hand to her. "You're late," he said. Yuki stared speechlessly at his hand. Sojiro shrugged and reached out for her hand instead. "Wa...wait," stammered Yuki as he dragged her across the restaurant to their table. Sojiro pulled the chair out and seated Yuki as the girls stared bewilderedly.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse us," said Sojiro, waving the girls off. Yuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat as both pair of eyes glared at her. Sojiro took his seat and looked up at the duo still standing at the table. "Did you not hear me?" asked Sojiro firmly. The girls were taken aback by his attitude and saw the cold harsh look on his face. "Er...we're going," replied one of the girls, "We'll catch up with you another day."  
  
Yuki watched as the girls scurried away. "That's better," said Sojiro, "So, what would you like to have for lunch?" His question broke into her reverie. "Huh? Oh," she replied, picking up the menu in front of her, "Er...I'll have...anything." Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "Do they serve 'anything' here?" he teased, "How come I don't see it in the menu?" Yuki smiled and replied, "Why don't you take the liberty of ordering for me? The waiter may not know what 'anything' is!" Sojiro returned the smile and waved the waiter over to take their orders.   
  
************  
  
Tsukushi poured through the books on the table. Lost and confused, Tsukushi wished she had just referred to her text alone. "It would have been easier," she muttered softly, "I'm getting more mixed-up with these readings." This was not the only assignment she has on hand before the Christmas break. She sighed. "If every one of the assignments is as tough as this, I would never be able to finish before the break," she thought sadly, "And I won't be able to go to Beverly Hills."  
  
Tsubaki had invited the duo to spend their Christmas break in her Beverly Hills' home. Tsukasa was adamant about not going, as he wanted to be with her alone this Christmas whereas Tsukushi thought it would be great to take this chance to explore the country, even if it means just going to one destination. The duo had quarrelled over it and Tsukasa gave in only when she promised to spend time alone with him when they got there.  
  
Shaking her head, she recalled the conversation they had that day:  
  
"What do you mean we're going to Beverly Hills for Christmas?" asked Tsukasa when Tsukushi delivered the news, "Why did you agree on my behalf without even asking me if I'd like to go?" Tsukushi frowned and retorted, "The pot calling the kettle black! You'd do the same, isn't it?" Tsukasa growled.  
  
"Anyway, Tsubaki-Oneesan was the one who made the decision," said Tsukushi, "She left me no room to refuse!" Tsukasa sighed loudly. "Both of you are so alike," commented Tsukushi as she turned to return to her room. "Are you stupid or have you really no clue?" said an exasperated Tsukasa, "I want this Christmas just for the two of us." He felt his face redden and was glad that her back was to him.  
  
Tsukushi, on the other hand, dared not turned around for she too was embarrassed. "I know," she replied softly. Tsukasa was stunned by her reply. "I'll like to spend this season with you alone too," she continued and summoning her courage, she turned around to face him, "Going over to spend Christmas at your sister's doesn't mean we won't have time to be alone." They stared at each other in silence. Tsukasa's face was as red as hers. "All right," he choked finally, looking away, "We'll go to Beverly Hills for Christmas." Tsukushi smiled and not knowing what had overcome her, she walked up to Tsukasa and hugged him, surprising him as well as herself.  
  
As she recollect that day, she muses at the petty quarrels they have had and Tsukasa's childish behaviour. Taking a deep breath, Tsukushi returned her attention to the books. She had not noticed a presence next to her. "Well, what's so funny?" asked the presence. Tsukushi turned around with a shock, holding her hand on her chest. "Gosh!" she exclaimed softly, "Do you have to scare me like that?!"  
  
Tsukasa's eyes twinkled. "Serves you right for daydreaming instead of doing your work," he teased. Tsukushi raised her fist but he caught hold of it. "Now, that's not the way to repay someone who's going to help you with your assignment, right?" he asked innocently. She withdrew her hand and turned away. In normal circumstances, she would have never asked him for help but she had seen his assignment and she had to admit that he's probably the only one who could help her now.  
  
She sighed and nodded. Tsukasa smiled at her final resignation. "Shall we begin then?" asked Tsukasa in English with a teacher-like tone. 


	20. Chapter 19 To Have & To Hold

Chapter 19 - To Have And To Hold  
  
Shigeru paced around her room, wondering if she should go to school. "I don't think I should go today. The whole school's going to know about it," she muttered, "What am I to do?" She threw herself onto the bed and sighed loudly as she stared at the ceiling. A knock on her bedroom door startled her. "Shigeru-sama," called the maid, outside the door, "Can I come in?" Shigeru got up and opened the door. "Ohayo," greeted the maid. Shigeru smiled and returned the greeting.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," informed the maid, straightening out the sheets and arranging the pillows. Shigeru nodded as she changed into her school uniform. "Looks like I have to go to school," Shigeru muttered softly. "Huh? Did you say something, Shigeru-sama?" asked the maid. Shigeru shook her head. "I'm going down for breakfast now," she said and head towards the door. "Oh, Shigeru-sama," said the maid, "Congratulations." Shigeru smiled sheepishly and left the room.  
  
As she descended the stairs to the breakfast table, Shigeru wondered what made the Minamis suggest the engagement. She was after all previously engaged to Tsukasa and it has not been made official that their engagement was off. What made her parents agree to the engagement was also a mystery. She was flabbergasted to find the Minamis at the restaurant that night:  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, recovering from the shock. Tomoya smiled and said nothing. Yumiko frowned at her daughter's rudeness and apologised as she took her seat next to her husband. Minami Etsuko smiled at Shigeru and replied, "You must be very surprised to find us here." Shigeru nodded and then, shook her head. "I don't mean to be rude..." she began but Yumiko tugged at her daughter's hand to prevent her from uttering further. Shigeru closed her mouth and hung her head down.  
  
"Well, would you like to order first or shall we speak on the subject?" asked Minami Kenji. "I think my daughter would be eager to know what's going on," replied Reiji as he took a sip of the tea and looking over at Shigeru. "Right," agreed Kenji, "I would think so too." Shigeru felt her face burnt bright red and thought angrily, "Of course, I would like to know what's going on! But, why distinctively me alone? What about him?" Her eyes shifted to Tomoya. Sensing her eyeing, Tomoya gave a quick shrug to indicate that he has no idea what this was all about.  
  
"Right! Like as if you don't know," she mouthed. "Shigeru," said Kenji, turning to face her, "We have discussed this issue with your parents and they have agreed to it in principle." Shigeru's eyes widen and croaked, "Agree on what?" Yumiko pinched her daughter and hissed, "Mind your manners." Shigeru frowned as she rubbed the sore area that has been pinched. "Well, we've brought up the subject of marriage with your parents," began Kenji, "And basically, it's agreeable between the two parties, that is, us. However, the major decision still lies with you."  
  
Shigeru looked over at Tomoya, whose surprised face spoke of his ignorance on the subject matter. "I know that it's not officially off between Doumyoji Tsukasa and yourself," continued Kenji, "But I would like you to seriously consider my son as a candidate for your life partner." Tomoya stood up suddenly, surprising everyone including Shigeru. "Father," he said firmly, "I thought you said that my marriage was of my own concern and that the both of you would not interfere! Why this sudden change?"  
  
"Tomoya," cajoled his mother, "Sit down and listen." Tomoya refused and retorted, "I hoped this is not some business deal that you want badly and I am the sacrificial lamb!" Shigeru was surprised at his attitude. "I thought my life was my own," he said, "I'm sure Shigeru will not agree to this! Besides, it has to be officially off between them before you can bring up this subject!"  
  
"I'm agreeable to it," said Shigeru softly but loud enough to be heard by all in the room. "Huh?!" exclaimed Tomoya, eyes dotted. Shigeru looked up as all eyes fell on her. "It's technically off between Tsukasa and myself," she continued, "I don't see anything wrong with your father's suggestion." Tomoya could not believe his ears and choked, "Do you know what you're talking about?!"  
  
Truth be told, Shigeru was not sure what made her voiced her agreement and she did wonder if it had been a hasty decision on her part. However, she knew inside her that she liked Tomoya and she believe life would be different with him. Maybe it's that gut feel that made her spoke her mind that night. Well, there's no turning back now although she can't help but wonder how this is going to affect her father. "If father is agreeable to it," she muttered, "I'm sure all's well." With that thought, she entered the breakfast room, greeting her parents with a smile.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro and Akira entered the school gate of Eitoku and were immediately greeted by its excitement as students hurried past them, whispering excitedly. "What's going on?" asked Sojiro. Akira shrugged and replied absentmindedly, "I don't know. The only person who could caused such major excitement is Tsukasa." Sojiro turned and stared at him. "What did you just say?" he blinked. "I said that the only person who could caused such major excitement..." Akira trailed off as it suddenly dawned on him that it could be that person after all. "Tsukasa!" both exclaimed, with eyes widen.  
  
"Ohayo!" greeted Kazuya before the duo could hurry off, "Have you heard?" Sojiro grabbed hold of his shirt, catching Kazuya off-guard. "Wh..." stammered Kazuya, struggling to be freed. "Shut up and don't move!" ordered Sojiro, "What have you heard? Has this got to do with Tsukasa? Has something happened to the both of them?" Kazuya gave a bewildered look. "Sojiro," cajoled Akira, "Let him go. You're choking him."  
  
"All right," said Sojiro, letting go of Kazuya, "Tell us what's going on?" Kazuya choked and coughed as the duo waited. "Gosh..." choked Kazuya, "Do you have to be so rough?" Akira and Sojiro glared at him. "All right, all right," said Kazuya, straightening his shirt, "This has nothing to do with Doumyoji. It's Shigeru."  
  
"Shigeru?" both exclaimed. Kazuya nodded. "She's getting engaged," continued Kazuya. "To whom?" both asked with shock written all over their faces. "Hey," said Kazuya, "The both of you are the F2 and you should know better!" Sojiro and Akira frowned at that comment and stared hard at Kazuya. "Er...Sorry," apologised a retreating Kazuya, "Forget I said that...If you must know, he's your classmate - Minami Tomoya."  
  
"Minami?" exclaimed a surprised Akira. "Why am I not surprised," commented Sojiro. "You knew about it?" asked Akira as the duo head towards their classroom, ignoring the informant. Sojiro shook his head. "Hey! Wait up!" called Kazuya. Sojiro and Akira were already out of earshot. A disappointed Kazuya sighed and headed miserably to his class. "So much for thinking I'm one of them," he muttered.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi tossed around in her bed. An uneasy feeling bugged her but she was unable to pinpoint what or where. "Gosh!" she sighed, sitting up, "It must be the dinner. I wonder if he's asleep yet..." Slipping on her bedroom slippers, Tsukushi tiptoed through the bathroom and into his room.  
  
Tsukasa lay soundly asleep on his front with his hands tugged under his pillow. His face resting on its side was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. "Such a baby and yet, a man," she uttered softly, walking towards him, "His many faces seen alone by me." Sitting gently on his bed, Tsukushi gazed gently at him and smiled.  
  
She's still in awe over her lesson with Tsukasa in economics. This guy whom she had thought was completely hopeless in his studies, actually had hidden knowledge. This guy whom she had thought was brainless, was actually, well, not as brainless as she thought he was. Tsukushi watched him stirred and then turned away.  
  
Their Saturday's outing at the library was an amazement to Tsukushi. He had explained every model with such clarity that Tsukushi thought she looked really stupid for not understanding it in class:  
  
"Let's look at the Keynesian model," said Tsukasa, picking up a piece of paper. Tsukushi watched him as he drew on it, explaining every curve as it's drawn. "A piece of cake, isn't it?" commented Tsukasa when he was done. Tsukushi stared at him bewildered. "That's all to it?!" she asked with widened eyes. He nodded. "Now, let's look at the crowding-out effect," he said and drew on the same piece of paper. Tsukushi was completely gob smacked and stared hard at him. Tsukasa stopped. "Are you listening?" he asked firmly.  
  
Tsukushi snapped out of her reverie and nodded sheepishly. "Don't blame me later if you can't hand the essay up on time," he snapped. Tsukushi frowned and retorted, "Just when I'm beginning to see a light in you, you had to spoil it." Tsukasa's eyes narrowed before grinning. "Well, it doesn't matter, you're still very much in love with me," he teased. Tsukushi redden and looked away. "All right," wheedled Tsukasa, "We'd better hurry and finish this up. I would like to go for lunch and take a walk with you rather than spend the rest of the day in the library."  
  
Tsukushi managed to put her essay together before lunch and they spend the rest of the day in town. Tsukasa took her to CambridgeSide Galleria, one of the largest malls in the Boston area, and then, later to Harvard Square which boasts internationally recognized educational institutions, ethnically diverse restaurants, unique shops, historic sites, and a wide variety of services, all in an environment that mixes European flavour, American history, and international cultures.  
  
"Try this on," said Tsukasa as he shoved the winter waistcoat into her hands. "Doumyoji," she said uncertainly, "I think we've bought enough." Tsukasa frowned and replied, "You haven't got enough of winter clothes and I don't want you freezing when winter comes. Go on." Tsukushi sighed and tried on the waistcoat as Tsukasa looked on.  
  
"He did picked a nice colour," thought Tsukushi, looking into the full-length mirror. The sales lady smiled. "You look really nice," she commented. "Thank you," replied Tsukushi. "All right, we'll take this and that pink one as well," instructed Tsukasa. The sales lady nodded and disappeared into the store to bring out new pieces in Tsukushi's size. "Doumyoji," said Tsukushi, removing the waistcoat, "One would be enough. I don't need two of the same pattern." Tsukasa ignored her, proceeded to the counter and pulled out his credit card for the purchase. Tsuskushi sigh exasperatedly.  
  
"Let's go," gestured Tsukasa, "They'll deliver to the dormitory like the rest." Tsukushi followed him meekly. "Hurry up," he said and reached out for her hand. "Where are we going now?" asked Tsukushi. "To get you a gown," replied Tsukasa. "For?" a puzzled Tsukushi asked, "It's winter and there's no need for a gown."  
  
Totally oblivion to her comment, Tsukasa dragged her into a boutique. "Welcome," greeted the manager, "Can I help you?" Tsukasa smiled and replied, "Do you have something for her?" The manager looked over at Tsukushi. "Why, yes," she replied with a smile, "This way please." Resigning to her fate, Tsukushi followed the lady.  
  
It did not take long for manager to pick out a few gowns with the necessary accessories for Tsukushi. The first was a full-length two-toned thai silk bustier. Its bluish-purple colour complemented her fair skin and the length heightened her. "Are you ready?" asked the attendant. Tsukushi walked out, lifting the dress a little lest she trips and fall over it. "My, you look beautiful," commented the attendant, "Here, try these shoes on."  
  
Tsukushi slipped on the matching high-heeled shoes. Looking into the mirror, she saw a lady much taller than herself and admired the figure. "Come on out," said the manager as she held the curtain that separated the fitting room from the boutique. Tsukasa stared in awe at the gorgeous creature.  
  
"Does it look that bad?" asked Tsukushi uncertainly when he made no comment. Breaking out of his reverie, he shook his head. "No...no..." he choked, "You look absolutely gorgeous." Tsukushi's face turned red. "You think so?" she asked. Tsukasa nodded. "You want to try on the rest," offered the manager. Tsukushi shook her head. She had to put her foot down on this for she knew he would buy all of it if she tried every piece. "No, thanks," she said, "This one would be fine." The manager nodded.  
  
"You'll need more than one piece," protested Tsukasa. "Why do I need more than one?" demanded Tsukushi, "In fact, I don't need any at all!" Tsukasa frowned as the bewildered manager looked on. "Don't expect me to attend gatherings with you in your...your..." he searched hard for a word to describe the dresses that she used to wear. "Those dresses of mine are simple and easy to manoeuvre as compared to these gowns," she retorted angrily and stormed off before she could hear another word from him.  
  
Tsukushi sniggered as she remembers the manager's face when they both stomped out of the shop without purchasing the gown. "I pity her," she mumbled. "Who do you pity?" asked a husky voice. Tsukushi jumped and looked towards where Tsukasa lay. "Do you have to scare me like that?" she cried out. "Look who's scaring who," replied Tsukasa, "Sitting by my bed in the dark and in the middle of the night, not uttering a word."  
  
Tsukushi felt her face burn. "All right, I'm sorry," she replied, "I'm going back to my room." Tsukasa caught hold of her. "Not so fast," he said, "I want to know why you're here." Tsukushi made no reply and neither did she struggle to be freed of his grip. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tsukasa gently.  
  
"Nothing," she said finally. Under the moonlight, Tsukushi saw the darkened face of Tsukasa. "Fine," he said, "If you're done with whatever you came for, go back to your room." She felt guilty for putting that hurt in him and it tugged at her heart. He was concerned about her and yet, she refuse to open up.  
  
"Doumyoji," she said softly, "Can you...can you hold me for a while?" Tsukasa's eyes widen with surprise. "Do you know what you're saying?" asked a bewildered Tsukasa. Tsukushi glared at him and replied, "I just want you to hold me. Nothing more!"  
  
"If you don't want to," she added softly, freeing herself from his grip, "It's all right." His eyes soften. "Sorry," he apologised and got up. He seated himself behind her and encircled his arms around her. "I have you now and will hold you till the end of time if I have to," he whispered. The comfort and warmth were unspeakable as the duo sat silently in the darkness.  
  
************  
  
Shigeru stood at the gate and hesitated. Students bypassing, whispered and giggled. Some congratulated her. Shigeru sighed. "Is it so bad to be engaged?" asked a voice behind her. Shigeru turned around and glared angrily at him. "Could you make some noise when making an entrance?" she asked sarcastically, "You could scare the hell out of people!" Tomoya shrugged.  
  
"Hey, look!" said one of the girls, "The two of them are here together. So loving!" Shigeru turned bright red as Tomoya smiled. "Psst," whispered a student to her friend as they walked past, "I thought she was engaged to Doumyoji." Shigeru wished she was an ostrich - she could then put her head in the ground. Tomoya sensed her uneasiness and placed his hand onto her shoulders.  
  
"Come on, love," he said pretty loudly, "We should be getting you to class. I don't want you to be late." Giving her shoulders a squeeze, he led her into the school grounds. When they got to her class, Tomoya stole a kiss and whispered before he left, "It's just the two of us from now on." She stood rooted, shocked by his display of affection and yet, basked in a happiness indescribable. "See you later at lunch," winked Tomoya. Shigeru smiled as she watched her fiancé disappear around the corner. 


	21. Chapter 20 The Holiday Season

Chapter 20 - The Holiday Season  
  
"Reiji, can we speak for a minute?" asked Yumiko, entering the office of her husband. Reiji looked up and smiled as his wife approach him. "Sure," he replied, "What's up?" Yumiko took the seat opposite her husband's and looked uncertainly at him. "Reiji," began his wife, "Do you think it was a good idea? I just can't help but feel like we've betrayed the Doumyojis." Reiji sighed and got up from his seat.  
  
"I know," he replied, "But I'm thinking for Shigeru. I want her to be happy even if it means losing that business deal." Yumiko nodded. "I agree," she said, "Have you called?" Reiji shook his head. "Looks like I should," he replied, picking up the phone, "The sooner, the better." Yumiko watched as her husband dialed the number.  
  
************  
  
Yuki cashed the cheque for her month-end pay that had sat in her wallet for the past week. "I need to get something for Nishikado this Christmas," she thought, "But what?" Her mind swirled with ideas for a gift as she walked along the pavement. "He has almost everything," she sighed, "What would he want from someone like me?"  
  
Today was her day off and she thought it would be a great idea to do some shopping for the coming season. The streets of Shibuya were packed with the young and trendy as it would every weekend. Everyone seems to be out on this chilly autumn afternoon. Yuki wandered the streets for almost an hour before sitting by the sidewalk, exhausted. "I can't think of anything," she muttered.  
  
Seated next to her was an old lady, knitting furiously away. Yuki can't help but admired at her speed and skill. "It's nice," she complimented. The old lady stopped and looked at her. "I'm knitting it for my grandson," she smiled, "It's the only thing I do best." Yuki's eyes widen and she beamed at the old lady.  
  
"That's it!" Yuki exclaimed, "That's what I do best too!" The old lady stared at her in bewilderment. "Thank you," said Yuki and she hurried off. The old lady shook her head and continued on with her knitting as Yuki turned off the corner and entered a craft shop.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the sales lady. "Yes," replied Yuki, "I need your best wool in blue." The lady showed Yuki the house's best wool in shades of blue. "Are you going to knit a sweater or a scarf?" asked the lady. "A sweater," answered Yuki, looking at the shades. "Well, ten balls would be enough," recommended the lady, "But it would be better if you take eleven balls, just in case. Which shade of blue would you like?"  
  
"I'll take the indigo," replied Yuki. The sales lady nodded, took out eleven balls of wool in indigo and packed them. "Would that be all?" she asked. Yuki nodded. "Well, that would be 9700 yen," she said. Yuki passed her the cash and departed happily with the package.  
  
************  
  
"Okawahara-san is on the line for you," informed her secretary. Kaede thanked her and picked up the phone. "Hello, Reiji," she greeted, "How are you?" Reiji returned her greeting. "I'm fine, Kaede," he replied, "I just want to inform you of the change in plan... I'm sorry."  
  
"I've heard about it," said Kaede without waiting for him to explain, "Congratulations." Reiji was shocked and stammered, "How...how did you know?" Reiji cleared his throat. "I've my sources," replied Kaede calmly, "Anyway, don't worry about the contract. There will be no change in plan."  
  
"No change in plan?" repeated Reiji unbelievingly. "Yes, no change," assured Kaede, "If that's all, send my regards to Yumiko and congratulate Shigeru." She returned the phone back to its receiver. Kaede got up from her seat and looked out the window. Her thoughts were disrupted when her personal assistant knocked and entered her office. Kaede turned away from the window and took her seat.  
  
"Good morning," he said, placing a pile of filed documents onto the table, "The invitation cards have been sent and the guests list finalized." Kaede picked up a file and examined it. "Good," she said, "I assume then that everything is ready." He nodded. "All right then," she said, "Pick our important guests up." He nodded again and excused himself. "That should settle it," thought Kaede, returning to her computer screen.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro and Akira met in their usual café for tea. "Awfully boring these days," commented Akira. Sojiro agreed. "Any idea what to do?" asked Akira. Sojiro shook his head. "What have you been up to recently?" asked Akira again, "Nothing new on the menu?" Sojiro nodded. "Hey, are you dumb or what?" complained Akira, "Every question I ask, you either nod or shrug or shake your head!"  
  
"Sorry," apologised Sojiro, "I'm thinking of some stuff." Akira sighed. "Rui is back in Paris and Tsukasa is away in Boston," he said, "Don't tell me the F4's really..." Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as Akira picked up his cup of coffee. "Nothing," replied Akira, "By the way, you haven't been partying a lot lately. What have you been actually up to?"  
  
Sojiro shifted uncomfortably. He wondered if he should tell Akira that he's seriously dating. Akira is after all his best friend and they have been since young. "Akira..." he began, "I think I should let you know..." Akira straightened and looked intently at him with eyebrows raised. "Er..." he swallowed, "I'm seriously...dating a girl now...or rather, we're going out regularly at the moment."  
  
Akira's eyes popped. "What?!" he exclaimed unbelievingly, "You what?" Sojiro frowned. "Will you keep your voice down?" replied Sojiro annoyingly, "I've told you before - I'm no longer playing the field." Akira calmed down and then, grinned. "So, who's this girl?" he asked cheekily, resting his elbow onto the table and propping his chin on his hand. Sojiro smiled. "Someone you know," he answered, "Makino's good friend."  
  
"Makino's good friend?" repeated Akira. Sojiro nodded. "You've got to be joking," said Akira, "You know what you're into if Makino finds out?!" Sojiro raised his eyebrows. "Look," explained Akira, "If things don't work out between you both...I mean, if you hurt her friend...mind you, it's her good friend we're talking about...she'll...she'll come after you!" Sojiro sighed, his shoulders drooping. "I did consider that...but I'm serious about this...or at least, let us try to work things out," he replied, "I don't think Makino has a right to interfere...does she?"  
  
Akira looked intently at him for a while. "I really don't know," he answered, picking up his coffee cup. Sojiro frowned and retorted, hitting Akira on the head, "Then, why did you say that she will?!" Akira choked and coughed, spilling coffee over the table. "Ouch!" he cried out, "That was uncalled for." Sojiro ignored him and looked out the window.   
  
************  
  
Tsukushi picked up her jacket and put it on as Tsukasa stepped into her room. "Yo," he greeted, "Can we go yet? We're going to be late." Tsukushi nodded, grabbing her bag as Tsukasa opened the door for her.  
  
"What time is Tsubaki-oneesan arriving?" asked Tsukushi, walking alongside him down the corridor. "About noon, I think," replied Tsukasa absentmindedly. "I see," said Tsukushi, "Do we meet her at the airport?" Tsukasa shook his head. "We've got classes, don't we?" he commented. "Oh, right," replied a sheepish Tsukushi.  
  
The duo was going to spend their holidays in Beverly Hills with Tsubaki and she had insisted that she picked them up personally from Boston. "Come on," he urged, "We've got to hurry." Tsukushi nodded. Despite the cold winds, the duo braved it and hurried to their last leg of lessons before the holiday season begins.  
  
************  
  
"I'm home," called Yuki as she entered the hallway. "Welcome home," replied her mother, "What's in that bag?" Yuki smiled and answered, "Nothing. Just some stuff I need for school." Her mother shrugged. "Well, dinner is almost ready," she informed, "We can have it once your father's home."  
  
"All right," nodded Yuki, ascending the stairs to her room. "That will be about an hour from now. I can start on the pattern for the back first," she thought. Entering her room, Yuki placed the package on her bed and reached out for a box underneath it. In that box laid her knitting needles and accessories that was a gift from her grandmother. "Now, I need to pick a pattern that will be most suitable," she muttered, opening her drawer and pulling out a file. Yuki spent the next hour working on the sweater for Sojiro and stopped only when it was time for dinner.  
  
************  
  
Shigeru paced the entrance of the cinema and wondered where Tomoya was. They were supposed to meet at seven o'clock for a quick bite before catching the movie at half past seven. "Where the hell is that guy?" muttered Shigeru impatiently, "It's already fifteen minutes past seven." Pulling her jacket tighter, Shigeru looked left and then right for him. "It's so cold," she muttered under her breath, "And that stupid idiot has the nerve to let a girl wait!" Her impatience was surely brewing and so was her anger as she paced along the entrance. "Wait till he gets here," she muttered angrily, "Just wait till he gets here..."  
  
"Yo!" greeted Tomoya. Shigeru spun around; her face red with anger. "Where the hell were you?" she yelled, "You're supposed to be here 15 minutes ago and you're not supposed to let a girl wait!" Tomoya pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Here," he said sweetly, handing it over, "Got these for you on my way here." Shigeru stared at the bouquet speechlessly; her anger subsidizing to embarrassment. "Shall we go in now?" asked Tomoya as he took a glance at his watch, "We can grab a bite after the movie." Shigeru nodded.  
  
"How can I get angry with such a sweet fellow?" thought Shigeru, looking at the flowers. "I'm sorry you had to wait out in the cold," apologised Tomoya, handing the usher their tickets, "Dinner's on me later." Shigeru smiled and replied teasingly, "But, of course! Don't expect me to pay for dinner." Tomoya took her hand and led a redden Shigeru into the cinema. "Anything for you," he replied. 


	22. Chapter 21 Kidnapped!

Chapter 21 - Kidnapped?!  
  
Tsubaki looked out the window of her private jet and then, at her watch. "It's about time we arrive in Boston," she thought as she gestured to the attendant. "We're supposed to be in Boston now. How come I don't see us descending?" she asked. The attendant looked nervously at her and fidgeted. Tsubaki eyed him. "What's going on?!" she demanded. "I'm sorry to alarm you," replied another voice, "He's under Madam's instructions." Tsubaki turned around to face one of her mother's henchmen.  
  
"What are you doing here? And how did you get on my private jet?" railed Tsubaki. "I'm sorry," he apologized again and held out the satellite mobile, "Madam Kaede would like to speak to you." Tsubaki snatched the phone from his hand and growled angrily, "Just what do you think you're doing, Mother?!"  
  
"Hello, my dear," greeted Kaede, "It's been some time since we've communicated. And I'm sure that's not the way you should talk to your mother." Tsubaki frowned and wondered just what her mother was up to this time. "Glad to hear from you, Mother," replied Tsubaki cordially, "Just what are you up to this time?"  
  
"I just want to catch up with my daughter," Kaede replied, "Is that wrong?" Tsubaki began to feel uncomfortable with her mother's tone. "I'm busy today," she replied, "Can we talk some other time?" Her mother paused a while. "Well, if it's not important, I would not have gotten my people to bring you over," said Kaede, "I'm sure you'd want to be here for the event. Hiroji will be joining us later in the evening."  
  
Upon hearing her husband's name, Tsubaki knew it would be something important. How else would her mother be able to get her son-in-law? "All right," replied Tsubaki finally before pressing the 'flash' button. She was about to dial Tsukasa's number when the henchman took the phone away. "That won't be necessary, Tsubaki-sama," he replied politely, "Madam Kaede has taken care of that." Tsubaki's eyes widen with shock.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro sat by his bedside and wondered if he should call her. "It's already past midnight," he muttered, "Maybe she's asleep already..." He sighed. Flopping himself backwards onto the bed, he stared at the ceiling.  
  
The duo has been going out on a regular basis and Sojiro has been looking forward to the time spent with her. Albeit they were mostly late in the evening and they were for a few hours, the time spent was something he was willing to do. Sojiro wondered if this was falling in love...He certainly did see her as someone special in his life. But would all this be a dream? Would he wake up to reality and find that all was not meant to be?  
  
He frowned. What would his mother do if she found out? He certainly wasn't going to risk this relationship. It was the first time he felt being himself - Yuki made him see that nothing is worth more in the world than knowing and loving who you truly are. It's not fame or fortunate that makes a person.  
  
Turning on his side, Sojiro closed his eyes. "If only I can be like Tsukasa," he thought, "To forsake my inheritance is probably one of the hardest thing to do!" He sighed. Picking up his pillow, Sojiro threw it over his head and slowly drifted off to dreamland.  
  
************  
  
Yuki yawned and looked at her alarm clock. "Gosh! It's already so late!" she muttered. Holding up the knitted form of sweater, Yuki smiled. She was done with the back of it. "Let's start with the front now," she muttered softly, "I should be done before dawn." Picking up the knitting needles again, she cast on the stitches to begin on the front of the indigo sweater.  
  
************  
  
"Let's look at Internationalist and Marxist Theories today," said Professor Corgan, "I know that it's the holiday season and everyone's in that mood. But we still have to complete this chapter before you can call it a day." The class sighed loudly. "All right," continued Professor Corgan, "Settle down and we can finish this early."  
  
Tsukushi stared at the board as Professor Corgan explained the theories. Her thoughts were far off. She had awoken this morning feeling uneasy. Somehow, she knew something was going to happen - good or bad, no one knows. "I hope it's just me being overly sensitive," she thought, taking a side-glance at Tsukasa. She caught his eyes and smiled sheepishly before looking away.  
  
Tsukasa frowned when he realised Tsukushi was not paying attention. He scribbled quickly on his notepad and slid it to her. "Pay attention! Don't expect me to help when the assignment is handed out" was the scribbled words on it. Tsukushi's brows fell, as she scribbled "Don't worry, it will be the last thing I'll do!" and slid the notepad back. Tsukasa smirked when he read the reply.   
  
"I doubt very much" was his scribbled reply to her. Tsukushi saw red and wriggled her nose before turning away in a huff. "You there," pointed Professor Corgan, "Tell me, what does Marxist advocate about social formations?" Stunned as she did not expect to be called, Tsukushi stood up slowly. "Not you," said Professor Corgan, "The one behind you, Mr Fleming."   
  
"Oh..." muttered Tsukushi softly, sitting down again. "Phew," thought Tsukushi, "That was close..." Tsukasa shrugged and turned back to face the professor. "Mr Fleming," called Professor Corgan, "I'm sure you know the answer or at least, I think you do." Professor Corgan eyed him, as Johnson Fleming stood up and hummed and hued. "Well, if you don't know the answer," said Professor Corgan sarcastically, "I suggest you pay attention, rather than stare out the window." Johnson Fleming hung his head in embarrassment. "Sit, Mr Fleming," he instructed and turned his attention back to the class, "All right. An assignment for the holidays - Question 10 at the end of chapter." The class booed.  
  
"I want it handed in after the holidays," he continued, ignoring the commotion made by the class, "Let's get back to the theories." As the professor began on it, the bell rang, signalling the end of lesson and the start of the holiday season. "All right then," said the professor as the class started to gather up their books, "We shall complete the last leg of this chapter in the beginning of spring. Have a good holiday."  
  
Tsukushi slipped her books into her carrier while Tsukasa waited. "Why do you always have to be so slow?" commented Tsukasa. Tsukushi made no response as she stuffed her pencil case in. "What's wrong?" he asked gently when it dawned on him that she could be angry over his earlier comment. "Hey," he nudged, "I'm sorry about the earlier comment. I was just joking."  
  
Tsukushi turned and searched him intently before grinning. "So am I," she said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and got up from the seat. "The mighty Doumyoji never apologises, isn't it?" she teased, hurrying towards the exit before Tsukasa could catch hold of her. "Why, you..." growled Tsukasa as he gave chase.  
  
************  
  
The jet touched down on the private estate of the Doumyojis. Tsubaki stepped out of the plane and approached the mansion. Her stomach churning and her heart beating fast. "I thought Mother has already given up," she muttered softly, "What is she going to do this time?" The more she thought about it, the faster her legs carried her to the house.  
  
"Welcome back..." greeted the butler. Before he could finish his sentence, Tsubaki interrupted, "Where is my mother?" The butler replied politely, "She's in her chambers." Tsubaki looked at the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. "Would you like..." began the butler, but Tsubaki had already stormed up the stairway.  
  
"Madam, do you think we should have this back part embroidered?" asked the tailor. Kaede thought for a while and nodded. "It would look nice," she replied. As the tailor set to work on it, Tsubaki burst into the room.  
  
"Oh, hello, Tsubaki," greeted her mother politely, "Don't you know it's rude to enter a room without knocking?" Tsubaki glared at her mother. "I thought we were through with the issue on Tsukasa and Tsukushi!?" she yelled, "Are you up to your tricks again?!" Kaede's eyes narrowed. "Is that the way you speak to your mother in front of strangers?" she replied. The tailor stared in horror at the bickering duo before excusing herself meekly out of the room.  
  
"There are no strangers now," replied Tsubaki sarcastically. Kaede made no reply and nod towards the card on the dressing table. Tsubaki eyed her mother before picking up the card. Her eyes widened when she read it.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi stood by the bank of Charles River and took in the cold winds of winter. "Here you go," said Tsukasa, passing her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she replied. The hot coffee warmed her up but just being with him warmed her heart. Tsukushi smiled as she watched the hot steam floating into thin air. She is at peace with herself again. "It is the holiday season already," she thought, "Another 6 months and we'll be home..."  
  
Tsukasa stood quietly by her side and sipped on his coffee. To have her by his side was all he need - no amount of wealth, inheritance or fame could replace her. He stole a glance at her. "Only you," he thought quietly.  
  
The couple stood by the river, each deep in their own thoughts, as the winds howled. "Let's go," said Tsukasa finally, breaking the silence between them, "I'm sure Oneesan's here already." Tsukushi nodded. "Give me the cup," he said, extending his hand for it. She handed it over and watched him dropped the cups into the bin. "Come on," he urged. Tsukushi followed.  
  
Not knowing what made her do what she did, Tsukushi reached out and slid her hand into his and held on. Tsukasa looked at her in surprise but a smile slowly emerge on his face. Hand in hand, the duo walked back to the dormitory.  
  
************  
  
"They are here," informed a man in black. The occupant in the limousine turned to the rear and watched the couple strolling towards the car. He opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi had noticed the limousine and had thought it was Tsubaki. As they neared, they realised it was a mistake as a man emerged from the car. Tsukushi turned cold when she realised it was Kaede's right-hand man.  
  
"Good evening, Tsukasa-sama," greeted the man. "What do you want?" growled Tsukasa, stepping in front of Tsukushi. "Please come with me," he replied. Tsukasa stood defiant to the request. "Why?!" he exclaimed, "Is this my mother's idea of a joke?"  
  
The henchman made no reply and before the couple could react, four others had appeared from nowhere and caught hold of them. "Let go of us!" yelled Tsukasa, "Let go now or else..." Tsukushi watched in horror as the men electrify Tsukasa and dragged him into the car. "No...!" she exclaimed. And before she could attract attention with her yelling, she was gagged and dragged into the car too. "This is horrible," thought Tsukushi, as the car sped away with them in it, "Are we really done for this time..." 


	23. Chapter 22 The Invitation

Chapter 22 - The Invitation  
  
Yuki awoke to the morning sun shining through her window. She stretched and yawned. "Gosh! I'm so tired," she muttered but smiled when she saw the knitted sweater. She had thought it was impossible to finish it in a day or so but when there's a will, there's a way. "I must pass this to him before he goes off for his holiday," she thought, folding the sweater, "I'll give him a call after breakfast."  
  
Sojiro had invited her to join Akira and him on their trip to Paris for the holidays but she rejected the offer, as she had to work. She recalled the conversation they had:  
  
"Why don't you come and join us?" suggested Sojiro, noticing the disappointment on Yuki's face when she was told of his Christmas plan, "It would be great to have another companion." Yuki smiled and tried to brush away her disappointment. She did not want Sojiro to feel obliged to keep her company on that day.  
  
"No," she said, "You go ahead and have a good time. Besides, I've got to work and I need the cash." Sojiro felt torn between the two. He would love to spend Christmas with her; after all it was a very special day for girls. However, his buddy needs him as well. He sighed. And then, an idea hit him. "I tell you what," he said excitedly. Yuki looked surprised and questioned his excitement. "I'll pay you to join us," he continued, "You need not have to worry about forgoing your pay and still have a good time."  
  
"Huh?!" exclaimed Yuki, more insulted than excited. "What's wrong?" asked Sojiro, puzzled by her expression. Her anger rose. "Do you know what you've just said is an insult to me?!" she exclaimed, "Don't think you can buy people off with money, especially me!" Sojiro was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "You can go on your own! I'm not going!" she said angrily, stomping off. "Yuki, wait up," called Sojiro. But Yuki had already ran off and disappeared round the corner.  
  
"Maybe he didn't mean it that way," thought Yuki, pulling her knitted blouse over her head. She was really angry with him that night and had run off in a huff. "I should have given him a chance to explain," she sighed, looking at the knitted sweater. As angry as she was with him then, she had knitted that sweater for him. "Yuki," called her mother, "Are you up? Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Coming," she replied, slotting the sweater into a paper bag. "Just as well," thought Yuki, opening her door, "Hope he'll like the sweater."  
  
************  
  
Shigeru came running down the stairs to the dining hall. "Morning," she greeted her parents. Yumiko shook her head. "Will you behave more like a lady," commented her mother, "You're about to be a wife and in future, a mother." Shigeru hugged her mother and replied, "It doesn't matter. I'll always be your child." Reiji smiled at the innocence of his daughter. "Well, my child," replied her father, "Sit and have your breakfast then."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Shigeru, taking her seat at the table. The maid entered with the breakfast, followed by the butler with the morning papers and mails. Her father looked through the mails and singled out a beige envelope. "This is from the Doumyoji Corporation," he said. Shigeru froze. "What is it about?" asked Yumiko anxiously. "It looks like an invitation," replied her husband as he looked into the envelope. Pulling out an embossed Victorian styled foil bordered card, he read: "Mr and Mrs Seiryo Doumyoji request the honour of your presence at a special event held on the 24th of December 2002 at 6 o'clock in the evening, Maple Hotel New York."  
  
"What do you think that special event is?" choked Shigeru nervously. Her father shrugged. "It must be something big and important," replied her father, "The invitation has been addressed to the family." Shigeru stood up immediately and excused herself. "I've got something important to attend to," she announced, running off.  
  
"Shigeru," called her mother but she has already disappeared from sight. "That girl," sighed Yumiko, shaking her head. "She must be worried for that friend of hers," said Reiji, "What's her name again?" Yumiko looked at her husband. "Makino Tsukushi," she replied, looking worried now that her husband mentioned her. "Are you all right?" asked her husband. Yumiko nodded. "I am," she replied, biting off a piece of her toast.  
  
"Tsukushi must be in trouble," thought Shigeru anxiously as she picked up the phone and dialled the number. The line on the other side rang as she held on tightly for the receiver to pick it up. "Come on," she muttered.   
  
************  
  
The insistent ringing from his mobile awoke him. Akira turned on his side and answered it irritably. "Hello!" he growled. "It's me," came a shrilling voice over the phone. Akira knew who it was and answered, "Shigeru, don't you know that I've to catch up on my sleep?" Shigeru was not going to let up, knowing that her good friends could be in trouble. "Wake up!" she cried out, "You don't have time to sleep if you know what's happening!"  
  
Akira jolted out of bed. He knew that Shigeru would never called him or Sojiro unless it's really important. "Did you check your mail today?" asked Shigeru. "Mind you, I'm still in bed and no, I've not seen the mails yet," replied Akira annoyingly as he slipped on his t-shirt, "Just fill me in on the details, will you?!"  
  
"We've got an invitation from the Doumyojis," she said, "I think it's has something to do with Tsukasa." Akira listened intently. "What's written on the card?" asked Akira when she gulped for air. "Nothing," replied Shigeru, "It just says that it's to a special event and the family is to go...I smell something fishy."  
  
"Calm down," said Akira, "It could be just some launch or merger celebration. Did you try calling Tsubaki-oneesan? Tsukasa did say that they were going to join her for Christmas." Shigeru, with eyes dotted, paused. "Why didn't I think of that?" she said. Akira sighed and before he could say further, Shigeru had informed that she'd call Tsubaki and had bid farewell. "Muddle-head," sighed Akira, "Wonder what Minami sees in her?"  
  
************  
  
Sojiro took a seat on the bench and watched the people hurrying past to get to their offices. He glanced at his watch. "She should be here soon," muttered Sojiro. Yuki had arranged to meet in the park opposite the dango shop before she started work. "I must remember to apologise for that awful suggestion...What was I thinking?!" He slapped his palm on his forehead. "Morning," greeted a chirpy voice. Sojiro smiled. "Morning," he replied, "Er...Enough time before you start work?"  
  
Yuki nodded. "Well, wanted to give you this before you leave for your holiday," said Yuki, handing over a paper bag. Sojiro looked at it. "What's in there?" he asked. Yuki shrugged. "Can I?" he asked again. Yuki nodded. "Er...before I do that," said Sojiro, "I want to apologise for that suggestion I made..." Yuki shook her head. "It's all right," she replied, "Don't worry about it."   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sojiro. "Go ahead, open it," she urged, "Hope you'll like it." Sojiro opened the bag and looked curiously into it. He placed his hand in and pulled out the knitted indigo sweater. His eyes lit. "Did you knit this?" he choked, surprised that Yuki had a craft talent. "It's your Christmas present," explained Yuki, "I tried buying you a gift but it was really difficult so I..." Before she could complete her sentence, Sojiro had drawn her lips to his.  
  
************  
  
Shigeru paced the floor around her room as she listened to the ringing tone on the other line. "She's not picking up her mobile," muttered Shigeru anxiously, "Don't tell me that Tsubaki-oneesan has heard about it too! She's probably on her way to save them now..." Pushing the 'flash' button, Shigeru dialled Akira's number.  
  
"Hello," answered Akira. "Akira!" cried out Shigeru, "I can't get hold of her! We must leave for New York now!" Her shrilling voice was so loud that Akira had to hold his mobile away from his ear. "Akira!" exclaimed Shigeru, "Are you there?! Did you hear what I've just said?!"  
  
"I hear you," replied Akira, "Will you just calm down? I have to get hold of Sojiro before we decide on our move." Silence. "I forgot to call him," she said, "I forgot to call Tomoya. I forgot to cancel our date!" Akira listened with amusement. "I'll call you back later," said Shigeru, "Remember to call Sojiro...er...By the way, did you get the invitation?"  
  
"Yes, I did," replied Akira, "Go and call Minami now. I'll contact Sojiro." As he dialled Sojiro's number, Akira shook his head. "I can't believe she's that muddle-headed!" he mumbled, placing his mobile to his ear.  
  
************  
  
"Thank you," said Sojiro. An embarrassed Yuki nodded. Either spoke as they looked at each other; the silence broken by the ringing of Sojiro's mobile. "Sorry," he said as he dig into his pocket for his mobile. "Akira," he said, "What's up?"  
  
"Where are you now?" asked Akira. "I'm out. Has something happened?" replied Sojiro. "You bet," said Akira, "Did you check your family's mails today?...er...Since you're out, I guess not. Anyway..." Sojiro listened to Akira intently. Yuki watched as his facial expression changes with each nod and response. "All right, then," said Sojiro, "I'll meet you at the airport."  
  
As he put his phone back into his pocket, he looked seriously at Yuki. "I think Makino is in trouble," he said, "We have to leave for New York now." Yuki stared at him in bewilderment. "N...Now?" she croaked. Sojiro nodded. "You're coming with me," he ordered, taking her hand and dragging her to the waiting limousine. "W...Wait!" exclaimed Yuki, "I've got to inform my..."  
  
"You can do it on the way to the airport," said Sojiro, "We'll go back to your place and get your passport. You have a passport, right?" Yuki nodded. "Well, leave everything else to me then," he said, sliding in next to her. 


	24. Chapter 23 New York, New York

Chapter 23 - New York, New York  
  
Tsukushi watched as the henchmen carry Tsukasa up the stairs into the awaiting jet. She herself was gagged and held in place by another two. "I thought this was going to be our year," she thought as tears welled up. "I'm sorry, Makino-san," apologised Nishita Masaki, "I'm under Madam Kaede's instructions." Tsukushi glared at him as she was ushered up the plane. "I'm sorry, Tsukasa-sama," whispered Masaki, climbing up to the jet after Tsukushi, "If I don't use this, I'll not be able to get the both of you on this plane."  
  
"We are ready to take off," informed the co-pilot. Masaki nodded and turned to Tsukushi. "We should be in New York before nine tonight," he said and smiled. Tsukushi ignored him and turned to look at her beloved sitting motionlessly opposite her. She kicked him to awake him but to no avail. "It's no use, Makino-san," said the bodyguard, seated next to an unconscious Tsukasa, "He'll be out for quite some time." Tsukushi stared helplessly as the plane lift off the grounds of Boston and head towards New York.  
  
************  
  
"Shigeru, where are you?" asked Tomoya, as he paced the pavement outside of the café. "I'm sorry," apologised Shigeru, darting around her room with the mobile in toll, "I'm at home now. Something's crop up and I have to leave for New York with the F2. I can't meet up with you today." Her anxiety puzzled Tomoya. And then it dawned on him that it had to be her good friends there. "Has something happened to Doumyoji and Makino?" he asked hesitantly, wondering at the same time whether it was appropriate to probe.  
  
"Yup!" replied Shigeru, throwing her sweaters into the opened suitcase, "Look, I'll call you when I get back." Tomoya was not about to let his fiancée deal with the tyrant - Doumyoji Kaede - alone. "I'll come with you," he said, getting into his car, "I'll pick you up in another 15 minutes."  
  
"Really?" exclaimed an unbelieving Shigeru. "I'll be there to pick you up," replied Tomoya, "I need to pop by my home to get my passport first. See you soon." Igniting the engine, he took to the direction of his home.  
  
Shigeru smiled as she placed her mobile on the bed and continued rummaging her cupboard for clothes to be packed. "Oh! Must not forget my shampoo," she muttered and walked to the bathroom, whistling, just as her mobile rang again. "Coming," she said, turning back out, "I swear, I'll never finish packing with this ringing."  
  
"Shigeru here," she said nonchalantly. "Shigeru, where the hell are you?" yelled Akira on the other line, "We are already on our way to the airport. Sojiro has Yuki with him and we need an additional ticket."  
  
"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Shigeru, "I forgot about the tickets!" Akira sighed at the scatterbrain-ness of the would-be Mrs Minami. "Fine," replied Akira, "I'll call the airline and book the tickets. Will you just hurry and meet us there?!"  
  
"I will," she answered, "Tomoya's coming to pick me up. By the way, could you get five tickets? He's coming along." Akira agreed before taking up another line to call the airline.  
  
************  
  
Sojiro looked around the airport for the duo as Yuki walked silently next to him. "They must be late," he mumbled, pulling out his mobile to dial Akira's number. "I'm sorry we have to leave without packing," apologised Sojiro. Yuki shook her head and smiled. Sojiro returned the smile just as Akira picked up his phone. "Akira," said Sojiro, "We are here. Where are you now?"  
  
"At the entrance," replied Akira, "We've got to get tickets at the counter. That scatterbrain forgot to book us a flight. Anyway, I'll meet you at the check-in counter." Agreeing, Sojiro hung up the phone and turned to Yuki. "We'll meet them at the check-in counter," he informed, taking out his passport, "Pass me yours." Yuki nodded and dug into her bag for a fairly new passport.  
  
"Looks like you haven't been travelling much," commented Sojiro as he examined her passport. Yuki nodded. "Well, that will change soon," said Sojiro. "Huh?" replied a dotted-eyed Yuki. Sojiro ignored her, reached out for her hand and held it. "We'd better hurry," he said, smiling at her. Yuki smiled and allowed herself to be held and led by him.  
  
************  
  
As fatigue eats into her, Tsukushi could no longer keep her eyes open. Tsukasa was out cold from the electric shock; there was nothing she could do to help. "Everything was fine," she thought, tears welling up again, "How could we lose it all just like that?! Heaven must be blind...Are you blind..." Her thoughts soon engulfed her into a deep sleep. The clouds outside the window bask in colours of red, yellow, brown and gold as the sun sets and night consume the light.  
  
Nishita Masaki watched as the young lady next to him drifted off into slumber. He signalled for the attendant. "Get a pillow and a blanket for her," he instructed, "Do the same for Tsukasa-sama." The attendant nodded and disappeared to the back. She returned shortly with the blankets and pillows and handed it over to Masaki.  
  
Maksaki threw the extra over to his subordinate before placing the blanket over Tsukushi and the pillow behind her head. He smiled at the innocence of the two and their struggle to be together. "It'll be over soon," he whispered before closing his eyes to catch a cat's nap.  
  
************  
  
"Yo," greeted Sojiro as the duo joined Akira at the counter, "Where's Shigeru?" Akira shrugged. "She should be here soon, I guess," he replied before turning to the attendant, "I would like five first-class tickets to New York." Yuki's eyes opened wide with surprise. "First...first class..." she stammered, "I...I can't afford that!"  
  
Sojiro looked at her with amusement. "Were you expecting me to let you pay for that ticket?" he asked. Yuki remained speechless. "For your information, we weren't taught to allow girls to pay for anything," interjected Akira, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"But..." hesitated Yuki. "It's all right," assured Sojiro, "Take it as a Christmas present." Akira looked at the both of them with suspicion and wondered if the duo had already done it. His thoughts were broken with Shigeru's greetings. "Hey, there!" she exclaimed. "Yo," greeted Tomoya. The trio returned their greetings. "What took you so long?" asked Akira annoyingly. "Got to pack," replied Shigeru. "Packed?!" exclaimed the F2. "None of us brought anything with us," said Sojiro. "And you've packed?!" continued Akira. They were facing an emergency here and the F2 were appalled that she could find the time to bring things along.   
  
"Why not?" commented Shigeru nonchalantly, "You can't expect a girl to bring nothing for travelling." Akira and Sojiro stared at Tomoya and wondered what he sees in her. Tomoya shrugged. Akira slapped his palm to his forehead and shook his head. "I give up," sighed Akira. "I'm glad you're not her," whispered Sojiro to Yuki.  
  
"Excuse me, Mimasaka-san," interrupted the attendant at the counter, "Any luggage to check-in?" Before Akira could utter a word, Shigeru popped in front of the attendant and held out her bag, "Mine!" The attendant smiled and checked the luggage in while the other four looked on with aghast at her cheerfulness despite the seriousness of the situation.   
  
************  
  
"I want you to go along with me in this," said Kaede to her daughter. Tsubaki's facial expression betrayed her surprise. "But, Mother..." she began. "No buts," said Kaede firmly, "It's for their good. I've got a meeting to go to now. They should arrive any time soon." Tsubaki watched speechlessly as her mother picked up her coat and walked out the door with her briefcase. "By the way," said her mother, "Your father thinks it's a great idea and he's all for it."  
  
Tsubaki looked horrified. How was she to account to her brother and Tsukushi? As she pondered, a knock on the door broke her thoughts. "Hi, there!" greeted Hiroshi. Tsubaki smiled and got up to meet her husband. "Am so glad you're here," she said, hugging him. "I hope everything's fine," replied Hiroshi. Tsubaki nodded, feeling safe in his arms. With Hiroshi around, Tsubaki knew everything was going to be all right.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi awoke to the sound of dying engine. She knew they had landed but she could not see anything in the darkness of the night. Tsukasa remained motionless opposite her. Kaede's right-hand man who was seated next to her was not around and so was the bodyguard next to Tsukasa. "This might be our only chance," she thought, kicking Tsukasa hard, "Wake up, Doumyoji! Wake up!" It was all in vain. The tool used was much more powerful than the one Shigeru had used on him the last time round.  
  
"Yes, Madam," came a familiar voice from behind Tsukushi, "They're here...Yes...I'll bring them back to the mansion...Yes, Madam." She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be still in slumber when Nishita Masaki returned. "She's still asleep," he muttered and signalled his subordinates over. "Take them to the mansion," he instructed, "Try not to wake the girl."  
  
Tsukushi remained as motionless as she can while the henchman lifted her off the seat. She took a quick glance at Tsukasa who was being carried by another two. "Doumyoji," thought Tsukushi quietly, "Please wake up soon..."  
  
************  
  
Yuki stared out the window as the plane backed from the docking bay. This is the second time that she's on a plane. The last time was with Tsukushi to Canada for a holiday. This time, she's going to New York to save Tsukushi. How ironic! Tsukushi was always the one looking out for her; making sure that she would be unharmed. Yuki remembered the time when Tsukushi had gone out into the blizzard to search for her, thinking that she's out there snowboarding. Yuki cried when she realised that her friend may not make it out alive and how relieved she was when Tsukushi came back the next morning.  
  
"Are you all right?" interrupted Sojiro into her thoughts. Yuki turned around, smiled weakly and nodded. "Makino's going to be fine," he assured, reading into her thoughts. "I know," replied Yuki, "She's Tsukushi." Sojiro smiled and placed his hand on hers. "Want a sweet?" popped Shigeru, with a tube, from behind the duo who stared at it dotted-eyed.  
  
"Minami-san, can you please tame this animal of yours?!" commented Akira, seated on the other side of the plane. "I would if I could," replied Tomoya nonchalantly, "Besides, I like her the way she is." Shigeru turned red with embarrassment. "We're supposed to be on a mission trip, not a holiday," said Akira annoyingly. "Well, it didn't say we can't enjoy ourselves at the same time," retorted Tomoya. Shigeru, still red in the face, with dotted eyes, watched the two exchanged remarks with annoyance, as they spoke like she was invisible. "Somehow, this is going to be a really interesting trip," whispered Sojiro to an amused Yuki.  
  
************  
  
"Put her down gently," a female voice instructed. Although Tsukushi had her eyes closed, she found the voice familiar. "How long has she been asleep?" asked the female voice again. "Since we took off from Boston, Tsubaki-sama," replied a male. Tsukushi wanted very much to open her eyes immediately and question Tsubaki but she thought it would be better when the bodyguards had cleared. "All right, then," said Tsubaki, "You may all go now. Let her have her sleep."  
  
Tsukushi opened her eyes when the bodyguards had cleared and the door closed. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and watched as a feminine figure came close to the bed. "Tsubaki-oneesan," called Tsukushi softly. Tsubaki froze. "Tsukushi," said Tsubaki finally, "You're awake?" Tsukushi sat up as Tsubaki neared her. "What's going on, Tsubaki-oneesan?" she asked, "Why are we here? I thought you said that we'll be fine..." Her voice trailed off as tears choked her. Tsubaki hugged her as a big sister would to calm the little sister and assure her that things were all right.  
  
Tsukushi welcomed the warmth and assurance but she wanted to know what's going on. "What's going on?" she asked again, "Where's Doumyoji?" Tsubaki made no reply. She wanted very much to tell Tsukushi but she was sworn to secrecy. "Tsukasa's in his room and he's fine but I can't tell you anything now," replied Tsubaki, "You'll know in time. Be patient."  
  
Tsukushi could not believe her ears. "What's Tsubaki-oneesan saying?" thought Tsukushi as she frowned. "Trust me," said Tsubaki, "You'll have to be patient. You'll know when Christmas Eve comes." Tsukushi's mind twirled and spun. "Why Christmas Eve?" she thought as fear ceased her, "What's actually going on?...And Christmas Eve is a week away...Many things can happen..." 


	25. Chapter 24 The Devil's Ensnare

Chapter 24 - The Devil's Ensnare  
  
Tsukasa awoke to the bright sunlight shining through his room. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered, struggling to sit up when he remembered what had happened. "Makino!" he called and looked around the room. Panic overcame him when he realised where he was - his parents' home in New York. Pulling the covers away forcefully, Tsukasa ran to the door and opened to see his mother, Doumyoji Kaede with her bodyguards and an entourage of maids, standing in front of it.  
  
"Morning, my son," greeted Kaede cordially, "It's time you get dressed." Tsukasa growled and glared at his mother. "Where's Makino?" he demanded, fists clenched, "What have you done with her?! You, old hag!" Kaede shook her head. "Is that the way to speak to an elder?" she commented with such calmness that Tsukasa was taken aback. His mother was not someone who would not bite when she's stung. Such calmness send shivers down his spine and all the more he knew he had to leave and find Tsukushi.  
  
"She's fine," said Kaede, stepping into the room, "If you want to see her, you've to do as I say." Tsukasa's gaze followed his mother as she walked to the window. "I want to see her," he demanded again, "I want to know that she's safe." Kaede turned to face her son. She had expected him to pounce on her but he stood at the same spot. Her son has changed. He was no longer the violent and unreasonable chap she knew, for if he had been, he would have, at the slightest chance, fought his way to Tsukushi's side.  
  
"You will see her in a week," she said, "That is, if you do as I say." Before Tsukasa could protest further, Kaede signalled to the guards and the maids waiting outside, "Make sure he has his breakfast and he's dressed appropriately for work." Turning to Tsukasa, she calmly looked him in the eye and informed him that she'll wait for him in the car. "By the way," she added, walking past him and out the door, "I'll guarantee her safety during this period. Just do as I say and you'll see her."  
  
Tsukasa did not trust himself to trust his mother. He knew his mother well. She would do anything if he goes headlong with her. As frustrated as he feels, he had to obey her. As much as he wanted to know how Tsukushi is or where she was, he had to wait that week. He does not know what's going to happen in a week but he has to bide his time if he's to think of an escape plan. "Why a week?" he asked as casually as possible. Kaede made no reply nor looked at her son.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi stirred when the maids in her chamber drew the curtains opened. "Good morning," greeted the duo in the room. "Good...good morning," stammered Tsukushi. "We've brought your breakfast," informed the maid politely, "And the bath's ready." Tsukushi nodded. She was too surprised to protest or questioned where Tsukasa was. "Please have your breakfast quickly," requested the other maid, "And then, after your bath, please change into this dress."  
  
Tsukushi looked at the pale yellow boat-neck box-pleated dress. It was simple and yet, it spoke of elegance. "I'll wear this," she replied, pointing to her attire of yesterday. The maids simultaneously shook their heads and exclaimed, "Oh, no!" Tsukushi blinked, surprised at their outcry. "Madam Kaede wants us to have you dressed in this," informed the plumper maid, "She would be displeased with us, if you did not wear this." The other nodded furiously.  
  
"But...but..." she began when the door to her room opened. Tsukushi grasped as Kaede stepped into the room. "Good that you're awake," she said in her cold voice, "You've got things to do." Tsukushi was not to be intimidated by this cold and lanky lady in front of her. Summoning all her courage, she asked in an almost demanding way, "Where's Doumyoji?" Kaede looked her in the eye. "You have the nerve to question me," replied Kaede. Not allowing herself to be unnerved, Tsukushi asked again, "Where's Doumyoji?"  
  
Kaede was amazed at this girl's courage. She knew that Tsukushi was not a pushover but yet, this girl's the reason for the change in her son. "He's fine," she replied coldly, "You'll see him when the time comes." Tsukushi stared at her and wondered how any mother could be as cruel as the one standing in front of her. "How am I to know he's fine when your bodyguards used the electrifier on him?!" cried out Tsukushi.  
  
Kaede made no reply, head towards the window and looked out. "You can see him from here," she said and turning to the maids, "Make sure she's ready by the time Mrs Takagi and her guests arrive." The maids nodded. Tsukushi watched in silence as Kaede walked out of the room. When the doors were closed, Tsukushi made a dash for the window and looked out of it. Below, to her far left, was a parked limousine guarded by two of Kaede's henchmen.  
  
It was not long before Kaede emerged and entered the waiting limousine. Tsukushi waited patiently. The emergence of a curly-haired lad caught her full attention. It was Tsukasa, dressed in a business suit. His good looks illuminated by the winter sun. She watched as he slid in after his mother. "Where is he going?" questioned Tsukushi quietly. "Excuse me, Miss Makino," interrupted the maid, "You have to get ready now." Tsukushi reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged away from the window.  
  
"Doumyoji!" she yelled suddenly, surprising the maids, "I'm up here." Forcefully pushing away the maids, she ran up to the window. Tsukasa could not hear her, not from that distance, not from a window that's secured from the wintry cold. Tsukasa was already out of the mansion's gates when she called. Tsukushi watched with a fallen heart as the limousine turned round the corner and disappear from her sight. "Why didn't I call out earlier?" she muttered disappointedly, "He could have heard me..."  
  
"Tsukushi," a female voice called softly. In her self-reproachment, she had not noticed the presence of Tsubaki. Tsukushi turned around with sadden eyes. "Tsubaki-oneesan," she mumbled softly, "Good morning." Tsubaki smiled and returned her greeting. "Don't be so sad," she cajoled, "Just trust me on this one, will you?" Tsukushi looked up before nodding hesitantly. "Now, go and have your bath," said Tsubaki, placing her hands onto Tsukushi's shoulders and directing her to the bathroom, "Have your breakfast and then, join me in the hall."  
  
************  
  
Sojiro yawned and stretched. Glancing over his shoulders at the sleeping Yuki, he smiled at the blissful girl next to him. "Good morning," greeted the captain, "Trust that all of you had a good night's rest. We'll be arriving in New York in another two hours. The crew will be serving your breakfast in another half hour. Thank you." Yuki stirred and opened her eyes. "Morning," greeted Sojiro with a smile. "Morn...morning," stammered Yuki, not expecting him to be staring at her in the face. "We'll be in New York soon," he informed, getting up from his seat. Yuki nodded as she removed the blanket and placed it to her side.  
  
"Good morning," chirped Shigeru. She had awoken earlier than the rest and had already washed up when the rest were just waking. "You're up early," commented Sojiro nonchalantly, picking up the toiletries set provided by the airline. Shigeru nodded. "I can't wait to get out of this plane," she said excitedly, "And 'battle' the evil-doer!" The other four stared at her with disbelief. "Right," said Akira sarcastically, "And do you have any plan to deal with the 'evil-doer'?" Shigeru narrowed her eyes at him and then, beamed. "Of course," she exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "How can I not have a plan!?"  
  
A dotted-eyed Akira and Sojiro stared at her, with Yuki and Tomoya looking curious. "I've worked it all out," she continued, "When we land, we'll go over to my parents' apartment and I'll show it to you."  
  
"You've got it all worked out?!" exclaimed Akira and Sojiro together with surprise. "How, given that we boarded the plane almost immediately?" asked Yuki innocently. "That's what you guys don't know about me," commented Shigeru proudly. "Breakfast will be served shortly," announced the chief attendant, interrupting their conversation, "Thank you." Taking the chance, Sojiro made his way to the bathroom. "I shall wash up now," he announced, "I want to have my breakfast." Akira and Yuki followed suit, leaving behind a pouting Shigeru. "Hey! I'm not done yet," she called after them, "How rude can these people get?!"  
  
"Well, I'd better wash up too if I want to have breakfast," said Tomoya, getting up from his seat. "You, too?!" exclaimed Shigeru. Tomoya shrugged and smiled as he retreated to the bathroom area. "Remind me never to tell these people anything," she muttered angrily, promptly plopping onto her seat.  
  
************  
  
"Thank you for flying with us," bowed the attendants as the party of five exited the plane. "I've to go and collect my luggage," said Shigeru, "Will make a move first." Tomoya caught hold of her before she does one of her disappearing acts. "Not so fast," he said, "I'll go with you." Shigeru nodded. "See you at the exit then," said Tomoya to the other three. "Ya, see you there," echoed Shigeru as she dragged Tomoya to the customs.  
  
"I can't believe we have to work with her in our rescue plan," remarked Akira, shaking his head. "I have a foreboding about this just as much as you have," added Sojiro and then, turning to Yuki, "Come on, we have to settle down first before we can get anything done." Yuki nodded and followed the F2. She had never been to New York and this is a whole new experience - everything she sees is an amazement and delight. However, at the back of her mind lurked the nagging worry for her best friend, Tsukushi.  
  
"Tsukushi, don't worry," she thought as her passport was cleared by immigration, "We're here to make things better..." Sojiro noticed her silence. "Don't worry," he assured again, "We'll get them out of the 'dungeon'. We have a full proof plan. Isn't it, Akira?" Akira was not paying attention to the conversation between the two and when Sojiro nudged him, he was surprised and hastily agreed without knowledge. "Ya," said Akira nonchalantly before walking ahead of them.  
  
Yuki smiled weakly as she watched Akira moved away. "Shall we?" asked Sojiro, extending his hand. Yuki hesitantly placed her hand in his. And when she had done so, Sojiro clammed it tight and led the way. His little gesture filled her with warmth and assurance that they will get her best friend out.  
  
Approaching the exit, they joined the other three and at the same time, noticing a fourth party. "Rui!" exclaimed Sojiro with surprise, "What are you doing here?" Rui smiled. "Same reason that you're here," he replied and turning to Yuki, "Hello. We meet again."  
  
"Yes, we meet again," answered Yuki with a smile. "Well, my car is waiting. Shall we?" asked Rui. "Where are we going now?" asked Yuki for now that she's in New York, her first task is to get in touch with Tsukushi. As if reading her mind, Rui replied, "To Doumyoji's."  
  
"Huh?!" exclaimed the rest in shock. "I figure it's better for us to head straight to the source rather than while the time away by planning without a clue," explained Rui, leading the way to the waiting limousine, "If they're there, it would be a starting point." His face fell as he entered the car before the rest and remained deep in thought. He wanted to make sure his best of friends are safe - it was more important than any rescue plan.  
  
************  
  
The Doumyoji mansion came slowly into view as the limousine moved along the path leading to it. The land space was huge and the mansion, magnificent given its proximity to the city centre. Yuki stared in awe. She had never seen such a huge dwelling. The ones in Japan cannot be compared to the one in front of her. She grasped aloud unintentionally and went red with embarrassment when the rest turned and stared at her.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" commented Sojiro, easing her embarrassment. Yuki nodded sheepishly while the rest smiled. The limousine pulled into the driveway of the mansion and the door on both sides opened. The party stepped out one after the other onto the stairway of the entrance. "Well, here goes nothing," said Akira as they climb the stairs. The butler was already at the door as he always would for no one comes through the gates of the mansion without him or the security knowing.  
  
He welcomed them. "Good afternoon," he greeted, stepping aside to allow the party to enter. "We are here to see Tsukasa," said Sojiro in an instructing tone. "I'm sorry," apologised the butler, "He's not around at the moment." Sojiro turned to Rui. "So, he's here in New York at this mansion then," concluded Rui, "What about the girl with him?" The butler made no reply but smiled. "Please wait here," he said, "Let me inform Ms Doumyoji that you are here."  
  
"Onee-san is here?!" commented Akira in surprise while the rest were flabbergasted. "That makes our job even easier!" chirped Shigeru, the first one to snap out of their shock. And when Tsubaki came down the stairs, Shigeru was the first to run up to her. "Onee-san," she said excitedly, "You're also here because of them, right?" Tsubaki smiled at her before turning to the rest. "Hello," she said calmly, "Thanks for coming all the way here to make sure that Tsukasa and Tsukushi are fine."  
  
The F3 had never felt so uncomfortable with Tsubaki. "Onee-san," said Sojiro, "What's happening? Where's Tsukasa and Makino?" Tsubaki looked from one to the other and sighed, "I knew that all of you would be here but I'm sorry, you have to leave here for now." Rui was adamant not to leave till he knows the whereabouts of the duo. "We won't till you tell us where they are," said Rui firmly. "I can assure you that they are fine," said Tsubaki, "I'm sure you've gotten the invitation. I'll see you then."  
  
Signalling to the butler, Tsubaki said, "Do send them out." Shigeru was agitated by the turn of events. "Why aren't you telling us what you know?!" she yelled, holding on firmly to Tsubaki, "We came all the way here and I believe we have the right to know what's going on with our friends!" Before she could throw one of her fits, Tomoya had gotten hold of her. "I'm sorry," he apologised to Tsubaki, "We'll go now."  
  
"Wh...what?!" snapped Shigeru. Tomoya tighten his grip on her. "Let's just go first," he hissed in her ears, "We can't do anything if she's not going to spill the beans." Taking the initiative from him, the other four retreated out the entrance. Tsubaki watched them depart from where she stood. "They are fine," she muttered, "Trust me..."  
  
************  
  
"I don't like the way Onee-san sends us away," said Akira gloomily, plopping onto the couch of Rui's apartment. "Me too," agreed Shigeru, glaring at Tomoya for his earlier interference. The party had arrived at Rui's apartment after being escorted out of the mansion and were settling in to ponder on what had happened.  
  
"I think she has her reasons," said Rui thoughtfully, throwing his house keys onto the kitchen table. "I disagree!" exclaimed Shigeru, "I think she's been bought into the devil's ensnare!" Tomoya shook his head, watching with amusement as his fiancée gestured her frustrations. "I tend to agree with Rui," commented Sojiro, placing his hand under his chin, "Onee-san probably has some valid reasons for doing what she did."  
  
"What's the matter with both of you?" asked Akira annoyingly, "Did you not see the way we were treated?!" Yuki sat silently at the corner. She was not listening to the conversation. "Tsukushi, if you can hear me," she prayed quietly, "Please be safe..."  
  
Rui noticed Yuki's silence and nudged Sojiro. Promptly picking up the message, Sojiro approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "We'll get them out of there." Yuki smiled wanly and nodded. "All right," said Rui, "We're not able to get close to them from now till Christmas Eve - the day of the invitation, we'll have to use that day for the mission. All agree?" They nodded. "Then let's plan," said Rui, pulling out a rolled paper from the cupboard, "I've got the blue print of the Doumyoji mansion here. It'll be handy."  
  
"How...How did you get it?" cried out the F2 in unison as they rushed up to his side. "Just a few phone calls," replied Rui with a smile. 


	26. Chapter 25 Christmas' Eve

Chapter 25 - Christmas' Eve  
  
The setting sun was a marvellous sight through the windows of the room. She had never beheld such a beautiful scene and was mesmerised. "Yuki," said Shigeru, holding up a black silk halter-neck dress that ended in a full skirt, "This would fit you perfectly." Yuki tore herself away from the sunset and turned to Shigeru. "A little make-up and you would look really beautiful," commented Shigeru as she brought the dress to fit it against Yuki. Yuki nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she said politely. "Go on. Try it," urged Shigeru, "I bet Sojiro's going to be so captivated when he sees you." Yuki smiled sheepishly. "I've got a pair of matching shoes here," called Shigeru as Yuki entered the bathroom with the dress, "I'll leave them by the bed." Yuki nodded again before closing the door.  
  
"All right," muttered Shigeru, "What shall I wear?" Rummaging through her wardrobe, she finally decides on a two-toned bluish bustier. The duo had left Rui's apartment that afternoon to go to her parents' home to get ready for the party. The boys remained at Rui's and will pick them up later. "Now where's my shawl?" she questioned quietly, opening drawer after drawer.  
  
The party of six had spent the entire week planning the rescue mission that little time was left for their own events, including shopping for their wardrobe. Thus, Yuki had to borrow most of her clothes from Shigeru, including this evening's ball. Whether their rescue plan will work or not depends on the circumstances tonight, although they have worked out a couple of scenarios.  
  
"Got it!" exclaimed Shigeru happily, holding up the matching shawl just as the bathroom door clicked opened. "Do you think it's a bit too exposed?" asked Yuki uncertainly, referring to her bared back. Shigeru shook her head. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, "Come, sit here. Let me do your hair and add the colours and you're ready to go!" Yuki can't help but smile at Shigeru's child-like excitement as she thought, "No wonder Tsukushi regards her as a good friend."  
  
************  
  
"Good evening, Tsukasa-sama," greeted Masaki, entering Tsukasa's room. Tsukasa made no response as he stared out the window at the setting sun. He had bide his time and it has arrived. He knew where Tsukushi was and tonight would be his last night as Doumyoji Tsukasa. Tonight was the night he would say goodbye to his family name and leave behind whatever planned life his mother had for him. He had earlier in the day demanded to see her but was prevented so by Kaede.  
  
"It's a week now," said Tsukasa in a firm tone, "You've promised that I would see her." Kaede remained emotionless. "A deal is a deal," said Tsukasa, clenching his fists. Kaede got up from her seat and picked up her briefcase. "You'll see her tonight at the mansion," said Kaede nonchalantly, passing him to the exit, "We have a Christmas event tonight at home so I expect you to be ready by then."  
  
"Do I have to wait till after the event?!" exclaimed Tsukasa as he glared at his mother. "I've got a meeting to attend now," said Kaede, "A deal is a deal. It doesn't matter whether it's before or after the event. Get back to work." Tsukasa stood fuming as his mother closed the door. In normal circumstances, Tsukasa would have crashed the place and thus expecting that to happen, Kaede stood in front of the closed door for a while. She was amazed that not a sound was heard from the door beyond. "Madam, we have to go," informed her personal assistant. Kaede nodded, but before leaving, she listened intently again. There was silence.  
  
Tsukasa wanted very much to vent his frustrations then but had held himself. "Tsukasa-sama," interrupted Masaki, "I'm sorry but you have to change and be downstairs in the hall." Tsukasa sighed quietly. "Tell my parents that I'll be down shortly," he said, walking over to where his tuxedo hung. "I will do so," replied Masaki as he retreated.  
  
Tsukasa stared at the suit in front of him. He will entertain one last time and after that, he'll leave this lifestyle forever to be with his beloved in a faraway place where their lives would be a simple affair.  
  
************  
  
The foursome arrived at Shigeru's place slightly after half past five. "Isn't it a bit early to come and pick them up?" asked Akira as they entered the grounds of the Okawahara's. "I think we should go through the plan one last time before we head for the mansion," replied Sojiro, "Knowing Shigeru, she might just mess things up." Akira chuckled.  
  
"Hey, that's a bit unfair," said Tomoya, and then after pondering a while, "All right, she can be a klutz at times..." The trio stared at him, surprised at his comment; but soon all four burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Shigeru, as she descended the stairs. She had heard their laughter and had a suspicion that she might be their topic. "Oh, we were just commenting on a drama we've watched earlier," replied Tomoya, suppressing his laugh by pretending to cough. "Are you sure?" eyed Shigeru suspiciously. Tomoya nodded and changed the topic, complimenting her, "You look nice."  
  
"Ohh," said a sheepish Shigeru, turning red, "Thank you." And like a chameleon, she changes her attention quickly, pointing up the stairs. "Wait till you see her," said Shigeru, "Yuki! Come on down!" The foursome had not noticed the shy girl at the top of the stairs and as Yuki slowly emerged, they stared in awe. Sojiro was dumbstruck as the simple girl he knew was a lady tonight.  
  
"Are you going to be standing there all night, just staring?" nudged Rui teasingly. Sojiro snapped out of his revelation, walked halfway up the stairs and extended his hand to her. Awkwardly, Yuki places her hand on his. When she had done so, Sojiro bent over and kissed it like a perfect gentleman would, taking her by surprise. "You look really beautiful tonight," he complimented and raising his arm for her to take, "Shall we?" Yuki smiled and nodded as she took his arm. "All right!" announced Shigeru, "Let's go then."  
  
"Not so fast," said Tomoya, catching hold of her waist. "Huh?" queried Shigeru. "We need to go through some details before we head for the mansion," answered Tomoya. "We've gone through that already!" she exclaimed, "I don't think there's a need to go through it again!" Tomoya smiled and ushered her to the hall as the rest followed.   
  
************  
  
Tsukushi stared quietly out the window as the sun slowly set in the horizon. A week had gone by and yet there was still no sign of Tsukasa. It's Christmas' eve and Kaede did promised that she'll get to see Tsukasa today. The only time she got to see him was the day after they arrived at the mansion - it was a glimpse as she watched him from afar in her chambers. Never once after that day did she again get to catch a glimpse of him.   
  
Her chambers turned amber as the setting sun disappear slowly behind the clouds. The day is almost over. "Good evening," greeted the maids, as they entered her chambers. Tsukushi turned around, a little surprised for she had not expected them at that hour. She smiled wanly and returned their greetings.  
  
"I'll have your bath ready in a while," informed one of them as she entered the bathroom. Tsukushi was puzzled. "Er...Excuse me, Maeda-san," interrupted Tsukushi, "I think it's a bit early for me to take my bath and go to bed, right? Besides, I've not had my dinner yet."  
  
Maeda Yuko smiled and disappeared into the bathroom all the same while the other had exited the room with her tea tray. Her week at the mansion had allowed interaction with the maids and she knew them by their family name. Though she was friendly with them, they continue to maintain their distance and spoke only when spoken too. Tsukushi sighed and sat on her bed. She had not seen Tsubaki too and wondered where she's gone.  
  
A little while later, the other maid entered her chambers with a parcel in her hand. Tsukushi watched quietly as she approached the bed. The maid smiled. "This is your dress for this evening's party," said the maid as she laid the box on the bed. "Part...Party?" asked Tsukushi. The maid nodded and retreated to the dressing table.  
  
Just as Tsukushi was about to question further, the bathroom door opened. "Your bath's ready," informed Yuko, approaching Tsukushi with the bathrobe. "Thank you," replied Tsukushi as she took it. "Do hurry a little," urged the other maid at the dressing table. "Why, Takemura-san?" asked Tsukushi. Takemura Hitomi smiled and revealed nothing. Tsukushi shrugged and entered the bathroom to have her bath as instructed.  
  
"I miss him badly," she thought as she stared at the bathtub and then, memories of the first time she's had been in a bathtub returned. She was framed and bullied then by the students in Eitoku. Tsukasa had come to her rescue when she was about to give up and his belief in her gave her comfort, warmth and strength. "Will I see you tonight, Doumyoji?" muttered Tsukushi as she slipped out of her bathrobe and into the tub.  
  
************  
  
"Can we go now?" asked an impatient Shigeru as the group repeated the scenarios a third time round, "Come on. We can't waste time planning all scenarios! What if none of them materialises?! We'll just have to play by ear..." The group stared at her for a split second of silence. "She's right," said Rui finally, "We can plan all possible scenarios but how we carry it out will ultimately depend on the real picture there." Shigeru smiled triumphantly and replied, "Finally! Someone sees my point!"  
  
"All right, then," said Tomoya, getting up from the couch, "We should get going anyway or we'll be really late. Shall we?" Shigeru nodded as he extended his arm for her. "I just hope she doesn't mess things up when we get there," whispered Akira to the F2. Sojiro shrugged as he helped Yuki with her coat and whispered back, "I'm sure Tomoya's a good trainer. Right, Rui?" Rui smiled as he exited after the other two.  
  
************  
  
The massive hall of the Doumyoji mansion was draped in Christmas colours of gold, silver, green and red; and it was filled with guests of prestige and wealth. Tsukasa stood at the top of the stairs, silently watching every guest as they moved through the hall. He was keeping his eye out for someone but caught no sight of her. "I must be crazy to think my mother would allow her to attend this event," thought Tsukasa, descending the stairs.  
  
"Ah, there you are," said Kaede, extending her hand to slip into her son's arm, "We've been waiting for you." Tsukasa frowned as he followed his mother into the main hall. Seiryo smiled as the duo approached. "Glad to see you, my son," said Seiryo, "I'm sorry for not being here when you arrived. There is just too many things I've to attend to in Europe." Tsukasa forced a smile and replied politely, "I understand."  
  
"Let me introduce," said Seiryo as Kaede moved over to join her husband, "This is Takahashi Miura and his wife, Takahashi Ayumi." Tsukasa extended his hand to shake theirs. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "My, my, Seiryo," commented Miura, "You've got a pretty fine son here. If I had daughters, I would very much like to have him for a son-in-law." Seiryo laughed as he replied, "Not at all but thank you for the compliment. He's in fact, no longer available." Tsukasa stared at his father, surprised at his comment. "Oh, what a pity!" said Ayumi, "I thought I could introduce my nieces to him."  
  
"Well, next time, perhaps," answered Kaede politely. Tsukasa was not paying attention to the conversation as his mind pondered on his father's earlier comment. "What was father talking about?" he thought, "I hope..." His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of six familiar faces in front of him. "Good evening," greeted Shigeru politely, addressing the older couples with Tsukasa before smiling at him. The rest followed and subsequent introductions were made.  
  
Kaede welcomed them cordially and asked after their parents before excusing herself to attend to another guest. Taking advantage of her disappearance, Tsukasa excused himself together with the six. "Glad to see all of you," said Tsukasa. "We're glad to see that you're fine," said Sojiro. "Where's Makino? Is she all right?" asked Rui.  
  
"I think so," replied Tsukasa, "I believe you're here to lend me a helping hand, right?" They nodded. "Do you know where she is?" asked Shigeru. Tsukasa nodded but before he could divulge further, someone had tapped him on his shoulder. "Onee-san!" exclaimed all seven. Tsubaki smiled.  
  
************  
  
"Makino-san," interrupted the maid, "Allow me to help you with the dress." Tsukushi shook her head and said, "It's all right. I can manage." The maid smiled and replied, "I'll be outside and once you're ready, do let me know. I'll help you with your hair and make-up." Tsukushi nodded as the maid promptly excused herself to allow her privacy.  
  
Staring at the dress, Tsukushi hesitated. "Why am I attending this party?" she thought. "Does the dress not fit?" asked a female voice nonchalantly. Tsukushi spun around. She recognised that voice and frowned before replying, "I would have expected you to knock." Kaede shrugged, approached the bed and picked up the dress. "Change into it quickly," she said, pushing the dress into Tsukushi's hands, "It's impolite to be late for a party in this house." Tsukushi took the dress reluctantly as Kaede passed her and headed for the exit of her chambers.  
  
"Is there a need for me to be present at this party?" asked Tsukushi, slowly turning to face her. Kaede made no reply and opened the door. "Help her with the dress and do it quickly," she instructed the maid by the door. The maid nodded. Tsukushi listened as Kaede's footsteps faded down the hall. "I don't like this," muttered Tsukushi, staring at the dress in her hands, "Just what is she up to?" 


	27. Chapter 26 I Love You

Chapter 26 - I Love You  
  
"Onee-san, what are you doing here?" asked Tsukasa in shock. Tsubaki frowned and wondered if her brother is really as stupid as he looks. "What do you mean by what am I doing here?!" replied Tsubaki annoyingly, "This is a Doumyoji event." Tsukasa laughed. "But you are no longer one," he replied, almost choking. "Tsukasa!" growled Tsubaki. Tsukasa retreated cowardly. He knew that tone and if he were to push it a little further, his sister would use violence on him. Tsubaki sighed and mumbled inaudibly, "I wonder what Tsukushi sees in you?!"  
  
"Don't mumble in front of me," Tsukasa hissed, "I hate people doing that!" Tsubaki brushed her brother aside and turned her attention to the others. "I'm glad to see all of you here," she said and turning to Rui, "Where's Shizuka?" Rui smiled and replied, "She's busy with school, but sends her regards."  
  
"I see," smiled Tsubaki, "Well, enjoy yourselves tonight. I'll see you later." Tsubaki excused herself to join Hiroshi at the other end of the hall. "I'm sure Onee-san knows that we're up to something," said Shigeru, her eyes still on Tsubaki, "But how is it that she's not enquiring about our plan?" She turned to look at the six. They shrugged. "Let's get back to where we've left off," replied Tsukasa impatiently, "I need to know your plans and do some co-ordination on my part."  
  
************  
  
The maid secured her hair on each side with diamond-studded hairpins as she looked on through the mirror. "Takemura-san," began Tsukushi, "I've never had those. Where did you get it?" Hitomi smiled and replied, "It came with the gown you're wearing, Makino-san." Tsukushi stared at herself through the mirror as Hitomi brushed her hair one last time. "Do you know what's the occasion?" asked Tsukushi as nonchalantly as possible for she was hoping Hitomi could give her some lead. Hitomi shook her head before replying, "You're ready."  
  
Tsukushi thanked her and got up from her dressing table. "Your shoes," said Hitomi, handing a pair of satin high-heeled pumps to Tsukushi. "Thank you," replied Tsukushi, frowning, "I don't think I can last a night with these!" Hitomi laughed but caught herself. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "There's nothing to apologise for," smiled Tsukushi, "Well, I'd better get going...although I really don't want to be down there...I don't know anyone there..." Hitomi sympathised with the child and wanted very much to comfort her but the wall of master and maid stood in the way.  
  
"Why do I have to attend this party?" thought Tsukushi quietly, staring at the floor, "Just what is she up to? She wouldn't be embarrassing me at such an important event, would she?" Tsukushi hated the thought of Kaede's motives but she hoped and kept her fingers crossed that just maybe Tsukasa would be there tonight too. It could probably be her only chance to see him - a promise that Kaede made.  
  
The silence of the room was interrupted by a knock on the door. A male dressed in a black suit entered. "Makino-san," he said in an almost commanding voice, "Are your ready?" Tsukushi looked over to Hitomi and back at the stranger in the room before she nodded. He opened the door wider and stood aside to allow Tsukushi to pass. "See you later," said Tsukushi to the maid as she stepped out of her room and the door closed behind her.  
  
************  
  
The hall filled gradually as guests continued to stream into the mansion. Males in tuxedo stood among females dressed in their various coloured evening gowns. The girl, dressed in a diamond-studded ivory evening gown, stood and watched the on-goings below her. Her eyes moved till it settled on a group at the far corner of the entrance to the main hall. She smiled and began her descent down the stairs. No one noticed her, not even the huddled group.  
  
"All right, Tsukasa," said Sojiro, "Just leave everything to us tonight. Meet us at the entrance when it's time." Tsukasa nodded and turned to Rui. "I guess we have to put up with you and Shizuka for a while," he said to his best friend. Rui smiled and replied, "Anything for both of you." Shigeru's eyes wandered around and widened when they settled at the grand stairs of the mansion. She tapped Tomoya who brushed it aside as he was in a conversation with the rest. Shigeru, with her eyes still at the girl, whined and then, tapped Rui on her right. Like Tomoya, Rui ignored the interruption.  
  
Frustrated at being ignored, Shigeru turned away from the girl and yelled, "Tsukushi!" Silence fell as the group stared at her in surprise. "Where is she?" asked an anxious Tsukasa, breaking the silence as he grabbed Shigeru. "There!" pointed Shigeru and all turned in that direction but the girl was nowhere in sight. "Did your eyes play a trick on you?" asked Akira. "She was there...I saw her! I swear!" protested Shigeru.  
  
"Looking for me?" quipped a voice behind the group. The girl who was at the grand stairway was now standing in front of them. Tsukasa frowned. Shigeru's eyes widen with astonishment and so did Yuki's. "You...You look so much like her from afar!" exclaimed Shigeru unbelievingly, "Who are you? And why did you impersonate Tsukushi?" The girl eyed Shigeru before happily attaching herself to Tsukasa. Akira was amused and burst laughing. "Told you so," he choked, "She's got to get a pair of glasses soon."  
  
"I agree," laughed Sojiro and turning to Tomoya, "It had better be soon or she might mistake some other guy for you." Shigeru retorted, "But she did looked like her! Who is she anyway?!" Sojiro shook his head and replied, "Kashiwagi Midori. Onee-san's sister-in-law. Tsukasa's nemesis." Akira chuckled, just as Rui smiled.  
  
Kashiwagi Midori, the only daughter of the Kashiwagi household, was as active and lively as Shigeru. Midori, still clinging onto Tsukasa, beamed her princess smile at the group. "Will you let go of me?" scowled Tsukasa, yanking his arm away from her, "Shouldn't you behave more like an adult now?" Midori chirped, "I should, shouldn't I? But I just can't helped it when I'm with you." Amusement laid the faces of the rest as they watched Midori slipping her hand through Tsukasa's arm and Tsukasa yanking it away from her.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi followed the stranger blindly down the hallway as her mind wandered. "Wait here," instructed the stranger as he turned away from Tsukushi and spoke softly into the walkie-talkie. Tsukushi took the opportunity to look around and she noticed that she was standing a few feet away from the grand stairway of the mansion. "I understand," said the stranger as he looked over his shoulders, "We'll wait here till you're ready." These were the only words that she could hear.  
  
************  
  
"The party's about to start," said Rui, noticing the dwindling crowd, "They'll be suspicious if we hang around the entrance." Tomoya agreed and escorted Shigeru into the hall, followed by Sojiro and Yuki. Akira and Rui were next in line with the struggling couple behind them. "Will you let go?!" hissed Tsukasa, heard only by the duo in front as they entered the grand hall.  
  
Seiryo and Kaede took the front on a makeshift platform as the guests applauded. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," began Seiryo, "Thank you for taking precious time off to come to this evening's event." Seiryo paused, smiled and looked over to his wife. "This evening's event is not just a Christmas' Eve dinner party," continued Seiryo, "My wife and I thought it would also be fitting for us to formally introduce our successor - that is, my son, Doumyoji Tsukasa." The crowd applauded again, as they turned to face Tsukasa.  
  
Still struggling with Midori, an embarrassed Tsukasa could only nod. "Let go!" he hissed but Midori clung on. F3, Tomoya, Shigeru and Yuki tried to muffle their laughter. "Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year," said Seiryo as the applause faded away, "And what could be more appropriate than to formally announce tonight of my son's engagement too." There was silence as the groundbreaking news sunk in, and then, applause rung through the entire hall as they turned again to focus on Tsukasa and Midori.  
  
"Engagement?!" exclaimed Akira, Sojiro and Shigeru. Rui and Yuki stared wide-eyed while Tomoya grasped. Tsukasa froze as guests near the group congratulated him. "What's..." began Tomoya but before he could continue, Seiryo's voice came back onto the system. "Please don't be mistaken," said Seiryo almost apologetically, realising that the guests must have thought Midori was his son's fiancée, "I will now introduce my future daughter-in-law."  
  
The door to the entrance of the main hall opened and a lady dressed in pure white shyly emerged. "Ma...Makino!" "Tsukushi!" exclaimed Tsukasa, F3, Shigeru and Yuki simultaneously.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi stared at the moon as she hummed to the tune of Pachebel's "Cannon in D Major" of which she had heard over the party. She had just returned to the room after catching up with the group while Tsukasa was with his father. It had been such a strange and surprising night. Everything had swept past - the party, the engagement, the guests. Her mind was still in a swirl. Looking at the diamond solitaire on her left hand, she smiled.  
  
The party had ended. The only guests who were staying the night were Akira, Rui, Sojiro, Tomoya, Shigeru and Yuki. The boys were almost drunk, mainly Akira and Sojiro. Tsukushi shook her head. She was glad to see Shigeru and Yuki, and to be finally introduced to Shigeru's fiancé, Tomoya.  
  
Tsubaki had explained to them the things that have been happening over the week - why Tsukushi had to attend the classes that were organised, why the two were not allowed to interact, how Kaede saw the change in Tsukasa (the credit, of course, goes to Tsukushi), how she had to play along in order for her parents to assess her brother's innate strength (he's after all the successor) and what it took to keep this engagement a secret.  
  
"Are you going to be standing there for the rest of the night?" asked an annoyed voice behind her. She had not heard the door open and definitely had not expected Tsukasa. Tsukushi frowned. "You know," she said, turning to face him, "The night would have been better without you and your annoyance." Tsukasa scowled before retorting, "I'm sure it's more beautiful without you in the scene."  
  
"Why...you..." Tsukushi hissed before it dawned on her that Tsukasa was in her room, "What...What are you doing in my room?!" Tsukasa shrugged and moved towards the bed, taking out his coat and bow tie as he did so. Tsukushi stared in horror. "Shouldn't...Ain't...Shouldn't you be in your room?" she stammered. "What are you talking about?" replied Tsukasa, "This is my room as well." Her eyes widen as she retreated away from the window.  
  
"Er...Then...I'm...I'm in the wrong room," she said quickly and bolted for the door. The door refused to budge as she tried to open it. "Don't bother," said Tsukasa, "Akira, Sojiro and Rui have already cosseted it from outside." Tsukushi spun around. "What!?" she exclaimed, "How could they?!...Wait a minute...They were in their room when I came back here...How did..."  
  
"Got intercepted by them on my way back to my room," interrupted Tsukasa, "The rest is history." The horrified face on Tsukushi tells it all. Tsukasa watched her as she swaggered around the room nervously. He grinned as he stood up from the bed. "Stay...stay where you are!" stuttered Tsukushi, her palm raised to indicate a 'stop' sign. "Mind you, we're engaged," teased Tsukasa, moving closer, "It should be all right."  
  
"We're engaged," retorted Tsukushi weakly, "Not married..." Tsukasa ignored her and continued his advance. She backed up against the wall, then slide along it as Tsukasa moved nearer till she hit the cupboard and stumble away quickly before he could get hold of her. "Doumyoji...please," she pleaded and before she knew, Tsukushi crashed onto the bed.  
  
"Just where I want you," said Tsukasa. She scrambled to sit up but he had already pinned her down. "Doumyoji!" she yelled, shutting her eyes at the same time. Tsukasa was not going to let her go. It was not easy to catch hold of her and when he did, it was not easy to keep her by his side. He stared intently at his lovely girl.  
  
Tsukushi opened her eyes slowly. His eyes met hers and it spoke of tenderness. Tsukasa's eyes always spoke words and it had always melted her heart. She opened her mouth but Tsukasa prevented her to speak as he kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered when they parted. He had not expected her to return it but she did. "Doumyoji," she said softly, "I love you too." He smiled and kissed her again, this time with more passion as his arms encircled her and they sunk further into the bed... 


	28. Note of Thanks

I Love You - A Note of Thanks to All Reviewers  
  
Hi, everyone. It's been a really long time since I've written/updated my fanfics. Do hope this little note finds everyone in good health and living life to the fullest. In fact, this little note of thanks is long overdue and before I continue "A Love Story", I would like to express my gratitude to all reviewers of "I Love You":  
  
To fujifunmum: I would love to have made Tsukasa drive but given his rich kid status, I doubt he'll ever want to be behind the wheel. He'll probably say this, "Why should I drive and tire myself when I can afford a chauffeur to take me around?" :-P  
  
To DiaBLo2: I hope I've not disappointed when there's no angst in this story. (Just a little hint - A Love Story actually has an angst plot in it...or so I think...) And I'm glad you like the development of the plot (though I must say that there are a number of pretty good fanfic writers with a flair for better plots than mói). Looking forward to your reviews in my next fanfic.  
  
To M. Alicia Garcia: Though you've only reviewed once, I would still like to say "Thank you" and hope that the rest of the chapters were up to your expectation.  
  
To Drina: I'm glad you like the bathroom scene but you and I know that it's impossible in a dorm! A made-up fantasy for people like you and me! :-P By the way, any new fanfics from you recently?  
  
To Lelu: Thank you for reviewing. If this story has made you laughed, I hope my next one will make you cry (though I'm not sure if it would...)...  
  
To Cherryz Angel: Love is a many splendor thing and I do hope you and everyone else here find it some time in your life.  
  
To hyukta: So glad u like the fic and I'm sorry it was so slow-paced in the beginning. I'll try and bear that in mind when writing the next fic. But then again, if it had been fast-paced, wouldn't me fic be straight forward and boring??!!  
  
To demon-heiress: Just one question - are you really a demon??!! An a heiress as well??!! Gosh! It'll be really freaky if you are one!! ;-P Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Hope the ending was to your expectation (assuming you have read all chapters...).  
  
To 4julls: Appreciate your review and hope that I'd not disappoint. :-)  
  
To blue: Encouragement appreciated and will keep on making me fics suspenseful at the end to keep readers wanting more!! giggles  
  
To Jennifer Wand: Wished I was in BU, Jen. Visited Boston some time back (2 years', I think) and loved it there.  
  
To "Nameless": You never left your name or a pen name! Thanks anyway for your reviews. I do hope the fic was enjoyable and interesting.  
  
To ayura: Enjoyed me fic? Well, got a new one or rather an old one which I'll be updating soon. Do read it and leave me a review as well.  
  
To joanna: Thanks! Hope that the fic has been an enjoyable read and am looking forward to reviews from you again in my new fic.  
  
To jestina: Sorry for not elaborating more on Soujirou and Yuki's relationship. Maybe I'll write a fic on the both of them some day...  
  
To iron kitty: Did my fic really kept you glued??! lol Glad that you liked it and hope to see your reviews in my next fic...well, actually, it's an old fic that I'm updating. :-)  
  
To Athena: Don't you kid me! This fic is definitely not as well written as the many that you see here. But then again, if you think it's well written, do you think I can pursue a career as a fiction writer? giggles  
  
To xiaoj: Did as you told me and updated every chapter as soon as I could. Gosh! You are a pusher!! laugh I hope this fic got you hyper enough to want to read my other fic, "A Love Story".  
  
To Veronica: Were there enough of Shigeru and Tomoya to keep you reading? I hope so and if there isn't, I'll try to work that into my other fic.  
  
To Nonki: Hi, hi! waves Long time no hear! Sorry for not keeping in touch! School's kept me really busy and now that I've graduated, my schedule's even tighter at work! Don't know if I'll be able to finish my other fics (including the ones for Itazura Na Kiss)...  
  
To Tea's: Oh, you were so right in guessing what the invitation was for! I guess many of the readers here did too. Well, so much for keeping people in suspense...Have to try harder the next time. sob, sob  
  
To simin: Thank you for loving this fic! And I hope that I've brought the ending in at the right time and the way you would have loved it.  
  
To Mickey: Appreciated your review. And yes, Tsukasa is smart. He just never made use of the correct brain cells but given the right situation, he tends to come up with things beyond anyone's comprehension.  
  
To mitchy: With a good imagination, any fic would come to live! And yes, to write this fic, I had to use the imagination part of my brain! Hope that it had been a success...  
  
To SmileyFace: Glad you like the fic and hope that you'll enjoy my other fic. Do review it as well. :-)  
  
To SY: Thank you for believing in me, for believing that I could come up with marvelous chapters for your reading pleasure. Do hope that you've enjoyed every chapter of it! As for a wedding party...I think it'll be too much...Get what I mean?!  
  
To abc: Well, did the something good you were hoping for came true? Hope to see your review in my other fic.  
  
To bollo: Frankly, I thought cliffhangers are appetizers to the coming chapters. Well, that aside, thank you for reviewing and am looking forward to see your reviews in my next fic.  
  
To Shopps: Thank you for your compliment. I do hope my next fic will live up to your expectation of a "good writer". :-)  
  
To ade: Thanks for reviewing. Did everything go as you have hoped it did?  
  
To chris: Glad you like the fic. I wish I could work on a sequel but I don't think it will turn out as well as this one. See, am not as good a writer as everyone thinks I am. giggles  
  
To nana: I hope you did finish your thesis on time! I know what it's like when you have to complete a thesis and there are many HYD fics you would like to read! ;-P  
  
To jade: Er...as to whether the two of them have sex or not, it's all up to your imagination. However, don't wander too far off... ;-P  
  
To lavender24: Great, I'm not but a good writer, I am. lol Just kidding. Nice to know you've enjoyed the fic.  
  
To Ruth: Er...that was the end. Won't be doing a sequel but will be writing other fics based on HYD characters. Do review them when you can.  
  
To Kara: Did you really cry?? ;-P Glad to know that the fic had been a reading pleasure for you. Guess I'll see you in my other fic's review section soon.  
  
To Vien: Thank you for reviewing. See my note to jade.  
  
To lovedoves: Oh! Do you know a producer that I can sell this fic to?? lol Glad the plot kept you coming back for more. Hope to see your review in my coming fics. 


End file.
